You, Me and the Stars
by FeJoy29
Summary: Troy & Gabi are forced to spend the summer together taking care of Gabi's cousins because their mother, Gabi's Aunt, is dying. Watch as two teenagers take on the adult role, live together under the same roof, raise two children together, and fall in love.
1. Dreaming of Summer

_**Quick Summary: They've known each other for forever and have nothing against one another. They grew up together and know more about one another than anyone else. But they've since grown up and grown apart, and inside and outside of school they rarely hang out together anymore. Troy made friends with different people than Gabriella, as has she. **_

_**School has ended for the year and they're both looking forward to the summer and spending it with their friends. Things turn upside-down though when their parents, who just happen to be best friends, surprise the two of them with three months of unasked for responsibility; raising two growing children. Gabriella's Aunt is sick and dying of cancer and is in the hospital, so her Uncle can't stay home with their children a lot. Follow Gabi trying her best to be a mother, and Troy trying to be a father, all the while realizing that they have a connection unlike any other.**_

* * *

**AN: _This story use to be called Silent Admiration_ So I'm picking this story up again, yay! I've just changed the title to something more fitting to the new summary. I'm so excited about it; I've written the first seven chapters so far. I have though edited the first two, so it's a little different, but mostly the same. I'll re-post chapters one and two before I start to post the rest, I hope that's not confusing. It's going to be a long one, like Hidden Desire, and place Troy and Gabi in very grown up situations; sometimes more than they can handle.** **Please tell me how you feel about this story & review your hearts out! Thanks!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing relating to HSM**

* * *

**You, Me and the Stars **

**Chapter 1 – Dreaming of Summer**

They have known each other for as long as they could remember. They knew that the other one existed, and they could recognize them anywhere. Their parents had always been close and loved to travel together, leaving the two teenagers all alone for weeks on end.

Their relationship, if you could call it that, was quite strange. They of course grew up together, and Gabriella's older brother was and still is best friends with Troy's older brother. Both boys have since moved on to college at Boston University where they're having the time of their lives without any family near by. Unfortunately, they only come home on holidays so the siblings don't see much of each other.

The bond of their older brothers helped to bring Gabriella Montez and Troy Bolton together, but it wasn't enough to keep them together.

They both separately made different friends as they got older and they didn't need each other any more. Their bond just wasn't tight enough to keep them together as friends. They did still see each other, and occasionally both groups of friends would even hang out.

Even though life went on and they never hung out with one another as much as they use to didn't mean that they didn't acknowledge the other person's existence. If they were ever walking down the hallway and they were all alone, they would always raise their heads, smile and give a soft "hi." They would never walk past one another and completely ignore them. They always found time for at least a small smile.

They knew that if they ever needed help, one would always be there for the other. If Troy ever saw Gabriella walking home by herself, he would always ask her if she wanted a ride home. It was never awkward between the two of them; a comfortable silence was shared most times. They didn't feel the need to ask the other person all about their day just so they could make conversation.

Gabriella knew a lot more about Troy than most people, and Troy knew a lot more about Gabriella then most people. They would always share that common ground. They had respect for one another and would never talk trash about the other behind their backs. If someone was bothering Gabi, Troy would take the initiative to make sure that that someone realized that they either back off, or they were going to be broken. It was as simple as that.

Thankfully, the school year was coming to an end and both Troy and Gabriella were pumped for another amazing summer with their friends. Gabriella and Taylor were planning on going to the beach basically ever single day, while Troy and his friends were going to sit back and relax all summer long by the pool. No matter what they did, they would be happy because they were with their friends, and that was all that mattered. If you take their separate friends out of the picture, then there is simply no point to summer at all.

Having something like that to look forward to helped out a lot when you also had something to dread. That little something would be the Bolton-Montez Summer Eve Bash that they held in the Montez's backyard every single year. Not only did it suck because they had absolutely no way of getting out of it, and they had to help out with everything, but none of their friends were allowed to come. It was strictly family and close friends of the Bolton's and Montez's.

The two of them would plaster a fake smile on their face every single year, and would get stuck both collecting the car keys when the people entered the house and deciding if they should give them back to the owners by the end of the night. They usually chose not to even though they would have given anything to get certain people as far away from them as humanly possible.

One person in particular would be Gabriella's mom's friend from work's son, Dusty. Dusty was disgusting. End of story.

He ate with his mouth wide open and would always talk with his mouth full. His pants were way to short for him and his shirt always had a stain on it. His hair looked greasy and un-tamed and his breath reeked. Being around him was a very uncomfortable situation as he would always stand too close to you and stare at you very deeply. He would never stop talking and assumed he was right about everything.

Even with all of these weird habits and unattractive features, the absolute worst part about him was that he had a "thing" for Gabriella.

Ugh. It made her want to throw up.

Thankfully, many years ago when Dusty first decided to come to these things, Troy was forced by Gabriella's brother to pretend that he was Gabi's girlfriend and he had to protect her from Dusty at all costs. And thankfully even with Troy and Gabriella's grown distance from one another, every single year, Troy always came through for Gabi and still continues to pretend that they are still dating.

All the while that they do this it is never awkward between the two of them. If Troy ever spots Dusty, he immediately looks for Gabi and once he finds her he makes his way over to her. She then knows that Dusty is in the vicinity and keeps doing what she's doing. The two of them never act all lovey-dovey and show PDA or anything. Troy will simply hold her hand once in a while, wrap his arm around her shoulder, or put his hands on her waist as he watches her cook or do something else. Other times, Troy will find her, grab her hand and bring her inside the house and they will just go up to her room and watch some television. They'll do whatever it takes to avoid Dusty at all costs.

So since the school year was coming to a close that meant that this family party was all ready being planed and the invitations had most likely already been received. Gabriella's house was filled with party decorations and it looked like a tornado had hit it.

It was the morning of East High School's last day before summer vacation and Gabriella was running extremely late. Her alarm clock never went off that morning and Gabi was in a complete panic mode. She had raced through her shower and getting ready and had to settle for less than pleasing. On her body she threw her new Victoria's Secret multi-colored vibrant floral baby doll dress that had a deep v-neck and a red bow tied around her under her bust. Her hair was let down in natural curls and she had very little make-up on. Even though she didn't try, she still looked stunning.

She figured that she had already missed her bus, and was most likely going to have to run to school. She didn't have time to stop for breakfast and ran straight down her stairs. She was almost to the door when her mother yelled over to her to come and get her lunch money.

Gabriella quickly turned and ran into the kitchen completely out of breath.

"Oh Gabs, you need to fix that alarm clock of yours," said Gabriella's mother.

"Trust me, I know! Alright, I'm out of here, bye mom."

"Bye sweetie."

As Gabriella turned towards the front door she heard her door bell ring. Looking at the clock she saw it was only a little after 7:00 in the morning. Who would be visiting them so soon?

"I got it mom!"

Gabriella made her way to the door and swung it open only to be faced with her neighbor, Troy Bolton. In his hands was a box filled to the top with plates, cups, silverware, tablecloths, and who knows what else.

"Good morning, my mom wanted me to drop some stuff off," said Troy kindly to Gabriella.

"Oh, sure. You can just set them down in the kitchen; my mom should be in there. I actually have to run, literally, to school. I'm really late," responded Gabriella.

"I can take you to school if you want. It's no problem. It'll save you from running," offered Troy kindly.

"Are you sure? You don't have to if you don't want to." Gabriella didn't want to be a hassle of anything, even though they were both going to the same place.

"Nope, it's not a problem. Let me just set this box down and I'll meet you out there. The car's open."

'You're the best Troy. Thank you so much.'

With that Gabriella stopped for one second to catch her breath now that she knew she wasn't going to be running anywhere, and went outside to his car. Troy's dad had given him a black SUV Audi Q7 for his last birthday. It was an extremely nice car and Troy was very grateful for it.

She got into his car and moment's later Troy walked out of her house and made his way to the care. Once inside, he turned the car on and proceeded to back out of the driveway.

"So, it's finally the last day of school of our junior year, are you excited?" asked Troy.

"More than you could imagine. I'm so ready for this summer. I just want to sleep in late ever day and head to the beach. Now all I have to do is keep begging mom for the car that I want and I'll be all set." A huge smile graced Gabriella's face at just the thought of how much fun she was going to have in the next three months.

"I'm sure you'll get the car. She can't drive you everywhere for forever."

"No kidding. Do the Bolton's have any big plans for the summer?" asked Gabriella sincerely.

"If they do they haven't told me yet. Right now I don't think anything is going on. So far I plan on sleeping in every day and hanging out with the boys. We'll have fun though."

"We just have to get through the Summer Eve Bash first though. That will probably be a struggle."

"Oh man. Don't even remind me! I was trying really hard to forget about it too. Oh well. You'll have me to protect you though so you'll be just fine. Now I just have to find someone to protect me."

A giggle escaped Gabriella's lips. "I can be you bodyguard if you want. It will be quite the scene."

"That could work; I'm going to hold you to that now," Troy turned to Gabi to flash her his cute smile and give her a sweet wink.

"Maybe we should just let loose this year and join all of the adults in their alcoholic binges. We'll get so smashed we won't even recognize Dusty any more," suggested Gabriella with a serious voice.

"There is _nothing_ that you or anyone in this world could do so that you wouldn't recognize Dusty. And even if we did, he would always find us. That guy needs major help." Gabriella couldn't help but laugh hysterically at this.

It was nice that even though they rarely talked these days, whenever they did it was just like old times. It would feel like they were the best of friends again and nothing had ever changed between the two of them.

After she finally settled herself down, she got some words out. "I couldn't agree any more with you Troy, not one bit more."

**AN: So this chapter was just to introduce you to the story and let you get a feel for the relationship between Gabriella and Troy. I really hope it was good and that at least a few of you** **are** **excited about it and its future. Don't forget to check out some of my other stories: **_**I'd Lie**_**, **_**Losing Her Grace**_**, and **_**Men or Money**_**. Please, please, please review and help to make my day! I love you all, thanks a million!**

**FiFi xoxo**


	2. The Calm Before The Storm

**A/N: **Hello again! I want to thank you all for the reviews and interest you've shown in this story, I'm so excited about it! It's going to be at least 20 chapters, if not more. And it will be (or should be) updated about twice a week, but that all depends on how many of you review!! And please go check out my other story that I just finished, I'd Lie.

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing you'd recognize, nor nothing relating to HSM.

* * *

**You, Me and the Stars**

**Chapter 2 – The Calm Before The Storm**

Thankfully the first four classes of the last day of school at East High had passed by in a breeze and there were only two more classes left. It was now lunch time and Gabriella had just settled down at her usual table with Taylor, Sharpay, Kelsi, Martha and some of her other friends. Today for lunch Gabriella had bought a cinnamon raisin bagel with cream cheese and a chocolate chip cookie. Water was her choice of a liquid today too, the heat in the school making her incredibly thirsty.

Gabriella hadn't done anything in any of her classes today, which was a relief and made her feel even more relaxed. Talking with Troy that morning had helped start her day off in a very peaceful manner and she walked into school with a big smile on her face and without a worry in the world.

The lunch room was as loud as ever as it was filled to the rim with anxious students who couldn't stop daydreaming about summer vacation all day long. The next three months of freedom was clearly on every humans mind in that entire school building. A few tables behind her sat Troy and some of his friends, just as usual.

Gabriella started to cut her bagel in half when she heard Taylor start to talk.

"So, just two more days until your amazingly lavish and most looked forward to party of the year!"

"Ugh, please don't remind me. I've been trying my hardest not to think about it at all. All I can say is thank god I'll have Troy by my side the entire time. I really don't know what I would do without him."

"Neither do I," piped in Sharpay.

All of Gabriella's friends understood the relationship between Gabi and Troy. They never tried to push it to be something more and they never even thought of doing so in the first place. Deep down in their hearts, though, every single one of them were the best of friends. You know, the type of friends that you spend four very personal years of college with, and then once you graduate you move on with your life to pursue different dreams? Then randomly once a year you all agree to meet up someplace and spend a whole weekend together catching up and remember the good old times? When you're together it's like nothing ever changed. That was what they were like to each other. They would never forget one another, they would never ignore one another, and they would always love one another. They just didn't spend their entire lives with one another.

"My mom actually told me the other day that supposedly Dusty has met someone. I wonder if he'll bring her to the party," wondered Gabriella out loud.

"Or bring _him_," whispered Sharpay.

"That wasn't very nice Shar!" spoke Gabriella quite aghast.

"Whatever, I'm sure you have nothing to worry about, it'll be over before you know it," replied Sharpay with confidence.

"Enough with this nasty Dusty talk; we should be focusing on more important and exciting things in our lives, like the summer!" Taylor needed to end all of the negative talk; she was just too excited for school to be over and for her vacation to begin.

"You're right Taylor! I've been meaning to talk to you guys about something. So, lately I've been looking into some amazing lake houses out in Bluewater on the Bluewater Lake. I've narrowed it down to two and I'm so excited about them. I thought it would be great if we spent a few weeks out there on the water, waking up every day to the sunrise, and watching the sunset every night. They're both amazing places, and I know we would have so much fun. What do you guys think?" Gabi was pretty proud of herself for coming up with all of this without any help from anyone.

"That sounds awesome!!" yelled all three girls at the table.

"That would seriously be the best thing _ever_!" squealed Taylor.

"We totally have to make this happen!" screeched Sharpay.

"We're going to have the time of our lives!" gasped Kelsi.

"Man, am I a smart women or what?" Gabriella couldn't help but congratulate herself.

-

-

It was one of those mornings where you could just smell summer. You could smell the humidity, even though the air conditioner was on, you could smell all of the beautiful flowers blooming, and the sent of chlorine filling everyone's pools. The birds were chirping and they sounded like heavenly music. There was no rush to anything at this point in the day, it was all about relaxing and taking deep breaths. It was time to stop and smell the roses.

"Gabi! Wake up hunnie!!" yelled Izzy Montez from the bottom of the stairs.

"Oh my god, you have _got_ to be kidding me. SERIOUSLY!' Gabriella moaned and groaned and proceeded to roll over in her bed and bury her tired body even more under her covers. There was no way in hell that she was getting out of bed any time soon. School was out and she was officially on vacation. There was no need for her to be conscious at this time of the day. She could care less if this just happened to be the big party day, her body needed sleep.

"GABRIELLA!! I need you downstairs _now_!" continued her urgent and yelling mother.

"NO!" screamed Gabriella back.

"Stop being so stubborn and get your cute little butt down here right now! I'M WARNING YOU!"

Gabriella's mother wasn't yelling at her because she was furious or in a bad mood. The main reason she was yelling was so that Gabriella could hear her all the way up in her bedroom and Izzy had no desire to climb the stairs at that moment. The second reason for Izzy's urgent yelling was because she was becoming stressed out over the major party that she was to host later on in the day. All she needed was a little help and cooperation from her daughter.

"Ugghhhh, why me?" Gabriella rolled her sleepy body out of bed and didn't even bother to open her eyes once. It was easy for her to make her way around her house with her eyes shut; she had the entire place memorized. She could care less about how she looked right now, all she was planning on doing was going downstairs to see what her mom wanted, agreeing to do it, pretending to do it, climbing back up the stairs, and passing out again in her bed. Hopefully she could manage to "accidentally" sleep through the entire party too.

Gabriella lazily sulked down the stairs and made her way into the kitchen.

"I'm here Mama!" yelled Gabi since her mother wasn't in the kitchen and she had no desire to walk any further.

Gabi took a seat at the island and on to a comfy barstool. She sprawled out her arms flat against the counter top and let her face fall down onto the cold granite. All she wanted was some sleep, was that too much to ask for?

"Good morning Mrs. Dusty! Tired much? You should really have some Red Bull or something; you need to get your energy up for the hubby."

Upon hearing those words spoken out of his mouth, Gabriella's body immediately sprang up and turned sharply towards the talking boy and shoved him backwards in an attempt to make him fall to the floor and feel some pain.

"I can't believe you just said that!"

Troy Bolton was bent over in a laughing fit with his hand on his right shoulder where Gabi had harshly shoved him only seconds ago. Although he didn't fall to the floor, it was a close call.

"It was just a joke. I like your hair by the way, really brings out your eyes. Or rather, _blocks_ your eyes."

Gabriella had just woken up and rolled out of bed, why on earth would she ever think of fixing her hair? To say her hair was a disaster after she first got out of bed in the morning would be an understatement. She always managed to leave her curly dark hair in a messy bun when she went to bed, and by the time that she got up, it was so frizzy that you would think she had just gotten electrocuted, and because of the depth of her hair, it was surprising she could fit her head through a doorway. It was insane and it had a mind of its own. And no, her eyes really weren't visible at the moment; they were indeed blocked by her mound of hair.

"Ugh, just stop talking, really. Do you happen to know where my mother is?"

"Actually, I just saw her outside; I was dropping off some decorations from my mom for the party. I have to head home now and get ready, but your mom still wants you. I hope when she sees you though you give her a heart attack and then this party will be called off."

"Troy! That wasn't very nice! How could you say something like that?"

"Who knows, I was just speaking my true feelings. Just promise me to at least run a brush through your hair too sometime this morning, that's all I'm asking for. Your mom's waiting, see you later!"

With that Troy exited the Montez household and left Gabi to fend for her mother and help her with whatever she needed help with.

In the mean time, Troy headed back to his house to grab his iPod so he could go for a run. It was officially summer time and going for a run almost every morning was a ritual for him. It helped him clear his mind and get a start to his most likely boring day.

Troy ran for about four miles before he finally headed back home. Once there, he managed to quietly open his front door so his mom wouldn't know that he was back and beg him to help him with cooking. He tiptoed up the stairs and walked down his long hallway all the way to the end where his bedroom was. Troy thought he had a nice bedroom. It was spacious, light & airy and he had his own bathroom. He quickly got into the shower to disperse of all the sweat his body had let loose during his run.

After cleansing his body completely, Troy stepped out onto the cold tile floor and wrapped a towel around his sculpted waist. Moving gracefully around his masculine room, he rummaged through his clothes in search of something semi-nice to wear.

He decided to wear his tan shorts and blue striped button down collared shirt that had sleeves that he rolled up past his elbows, showing of his irresistible muscles, both items from Abercrombie & Fitch. He put a little gel in his hair to keep it looking messy and added some nice cologne. Troy had to look nice to impress all of the Bolton and Montezs' friends and to make it look like Gabi had chosen a "keeper."

"TROY! Have you finished getting ready yet?!" yelled Caroline Bolton from the bottom of the stairs.

Instead of replying, Troy simply threw his dirty clothes and towel into his hamper and left his room. Once he walked into the kitchen, he came to a complete halt and watched as his mother ran around the room trying to get things ready. This was going to be a long day.

-

-

Gabriella walked down her stairs for the second time that morning. This time though she looked a lot better. She had chosen to wear a new dress that she had just bought off line. It was a floral strapless gown that went to a little above her knees. The flowers were adorned in the colors cream, aqua, olive, and rust, and it portrayed an empire style. When she had first seen it she instantly fell in love with it. Her hair was let down in her beautiful curls and some soft makeup was on her face.

The party was going to start in less than an hour and the majority of her house was already set up for it. Gabriella's backyard was huge, and it was absolutely beautiful, especially when it was decorated. The bar was cleaned and was filled with alcohol, the two buffet tables were set up, and the deserts were placed neatly in the pantry waiting to be put out after dinner, all of the decorations and lights had been strung over and around the yard and everything looked perfect. The waiters that her mother had hired had just showed up and were getting themselves settled. Everything was going good so far.

Gabriella made her way over to her large custom designed pool and laid her tired body down on one of the really comfortable lounge chairs. She sprawled out across it and allowed her body to tan in the sun and take in the beautiful weather. There was no chaos in the air yet, and she could still hear herself think.

Troy had just waltzed into the Montez house with a box full of more deserts. After handing them to one of the waiters he made his way out to the backyard. He had to admit, his mom and Gabi's mom did a really good job setting all of this up; they're both extremely talented in that department. As much as he hated having to sit through this entire thing, he always seemed to find some joy in it because he knew it was a tradition in his family that he would never forget.

Troy loved traditions, whether it being holding Thanksgiving at his house every single year and hosting not only his family, but the Montez family too, or the Easter baskets that would sit outside of his bedroom door until he woke up ever Easter Sunday, or how the day after Thanksgiving while his mom went shopping, him and his dad would spend the day putting up the huge fake Christmas tree and adorning his house with sparkling Christmas lights, or how on every single one of his birthdays, his mom would always wake him up with a birthday kiss on the cheek and there would be a present waiting for him next to his bed. It was always the small things that he did year after year without even realizing it that made his life so much better. It made him look forward to certain things and it made him love life a little more.

He spotted Gabriella lying out on a lounge chair by the pool and walked himself over to her. Taking the chair next to her, he plopped his body down on it and let out a large breath that he didn't realize he was holding.

"It's almost over," whispered Gabriella to Troy with her eyes shut.

"It hasn't even begun yet," responded Troy in the same soft tone Gabi did.

"At least the stressful part is over, everything is all set up and now all we have to do is relax, eat food, mingle with old people who don't even know our names, eat some more food, and then simply disappear from everyone and pretend we're having some 'couple alone time'." Her eyes stayed shut the entire time she spoke.

"I have to admit our 'couple alone time' is what I look forward to the most," said Troy seriously as he turned his head to face her body.

"And why is that?" asked Gabriella as she opened her eyes to look back at Troy.

"Because it's the only time when I can go somewhere other than here and spend a good two hours complaining about how much I hate all of these people to someone who feels the exact same way."

"Wow, I've never thought of it that way. You're so smart Troy," said Gabriella sarcastically.

"Tell me about it," Troy joked back.

* * *

**AN: **I hope you enjoyed this chapter and are liking this story so far. Please tell me what you think, and thank you so much to everyone who reviewed, do it again!! And check out I'd Lie too! Review!!

FiFi xoxo


	3. Together

**A/N: **This story will be my sole concentration, and I already have a bunch of chapters written so updates should be often, once or twice a week depending on reviews ;) Thank you all for the amazing reviews for the first two chapter, I hope you're happy with this one! Read, enjoy, and review!

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing you recognize nor anything relating to HSM.

* * *

**You, Me and the Stars**

**Chapter 3 - Together**

The party had started almost three hours ago now, and with luck on her side, Gabriella had successfully avoided Dusty for all of that time. She spent her time running around and filling drinks for people, chatting with family, and being introduced to the newest friends of her Mom, all the while managing to have 'couple alone time' with Troy numerous times. So far they got to watch some of the basketball game on television, gone up to her room to take a thirty minute power nap, and even stole some deserts that were being withheld until dinner was over. All in all, it was quite a successful night, and both Troy and Gabi were quite proud of themselves.

But there was still some sun shinning, meaning this party was far from over.

Talking with her older cousin, Chloe, that was visiting from New York City, Gabriella felt that time was flying by. Their conversation varied from how much Chloe loved the city life, to Gabriella's friends and what she was planning to do for the summer. But an unexpected phone call on Chloe's blackberry interrupted the two, and after she politely excused herself, Gabriella was left all alone.

She raised her glass that was filled with a strawberry daiquiri minus the rum to her lips and soaked in the sunshine. Letting her gaze wander over her now populated back yard, she didn't even notice a certain someone coming her way.

But before that happened, goosebumps covered her body as two strong arms slid around her small waist and rubbed her flat stomach. Her daiquiri almost slipped through her small fingers and a gasp escaped her lips. But seconds later her body adjusted to the familiar arms and leaned back into his hard chest. Her breath hitched in her throat at the feeling of his warm breath on her neck, before he opened his mouth. "He's coming for you."

A small smile formed on her face as a wave of relief washed over her body knowing that once again he came through for her.

"Gabriella Maria, how are you darling?"

Gabriella felt her eyes open again and a swirl of nausea form in her stomach at the very sound of his voice. "Dusty, it's just Gabriella, please, I don't want to have to keep telling you that."

"I know you don't like it, but I can't just not call you by your nickname that I created, I mean, it's a way for you to remember me."

"But I'd rather not. Please excuse us, Troy and I were on our way somewhere." Gabriella spun around in Troy's arms and placed her soft lips on his smooth cheek to give him a kiss there before lacing their fingers and pulling him along with her.

"Wait Gabriella, I want you to meet someone, please," Dusty came right up to her face, not even acknowledging Troy's presence right next her her, "I just want you to meet someone," he whispered onto her face.

Dusty's eyes bore into Gabriella's as she tightened her grip on Troy's hand and tilted her upper body backwards, hopping to get some distance from the creepy boy.

"Uhh...we have to go right now, maybe later Dusty."

"Pleaseeee?" After stressing out the word, his mouth remained open and Gabriella cringed in disgust, once again squeezing Troy's hand in hopes that he would get the hint to help her out. Her vile was slowly but surely moving up her throat now.

"We have to go somewhere man, later okay?" Troy side stepped the two and easily slid his body in between Gabriella's and Dusty's, keeping his and her hands laced together but behind his back. Her face landed on his muscular back as they were all so close that Troy was now flat up against her body.

With the new human in front of him, Dusty still didn't even take the initiative to step back and create some space, instead keeping in the extremely close proximity of the other two teenagers.

Not being able to take the intense stare any longer or the nasty view of teeth, Troy lifted his right arm with his and Gabriella's hand over her head, rested his arm on her shoulder, and turned them both away from Dusty while moving them towards the back door to the house.

Once the back door was shut, Gabriella felt her body being pulled as her feet picked up to reach the running pace of the boy in front of her. Giggling like little kids the entire way, they made their way up the stars and to her bedroom all the while their hands were still laced together.

Troy slammed her bedroom door shut, locked it, leaned against it, and then finally burst out in laughter. Gabriella couldn't help but laugh too, as she fell to the floor resting her body.

Minutes later the laughing finally died down and now all that could be heard was their heavy breathing.

"Thank you," whispered Gabriella.

Troy smiled as he thought of how cute she could be sometimes. She didn't need to thank him, she knew it was his job and he wanted to do it too. But none the less he still accepted it. "It wasn't a problem at all, I can't wait to call our brothers and tell them about this one; they'll die."

"Oh my god, I can just see it now."

Troy let out another chuckle before closing his eyes and spreading his arms out on her carpeted floor. "Comfortable?" asked Gabriella.

"Mhmm," murmured Troy.

Both let the quite take over them for a bit before Gabriella suggested that they head back downstairs and re-join the party.

"They must think we love having sex or something," said Troy as they made their way down the stairs.

"What?!" Gabriella was completely confused.

Troy couldn't help but laugh at the look on her face. "We're always leaving the backyard hand in hand, laughing and giggling the entire time. Then we come back like a half an hour later still laughing and giggling. I'm just saying, that's probably what it looks like."

Gabriella stopped dead in her tracks. "Oh god!"

Troy simply laughed and wrapped his arms around her shoulders, "Don't worry about it, we know the truth. Just laugh it off."

And she did, she sure as hell did.

-

-

It was another few hours before the last person left the Montez residence, this one in a taxi cab taking him to a motel where he could sleep off his drunken state.

Another one of Troy and Gabriella's favorite parts of this whole summer-eve party was that Troy and Gabriella were king and queen of the clean-up crew. They had to clean up the party, while the parents cooked for it and set it all up. They didn't mind though because usually they found a way to have some fun with it. Every year was always different though, and neither knew when or what to expect with it.

Gabriella had tried all night to think of something funny to do while cleaning up, but she had come up with nothing. Troy on the other hand had done the same thing, but had actually come up with something; something he was very proud of. All he had to do was watch her the entire time they cleaned and wait for the perfect moment.

With a large black plastic trash bag in one hand, and some used plates in the other, Troy constantly looked up to follow where her body moved. When he noticed it was going in his desired direction, he started to make his way casually over to her.

Both teens didn't look the same way they had earlier in the day. Gabriella had changed out of her dress and into her favorite light pick short shorts and a white tank top. Her brand new bathing suite was underneath it. Troy still had on his shorts, but had removed his button up shirt for just his white wife beater.

He could hear her humming a song, one he didn't recognize, and all he could do was laugh so quietly so she wouldn't hear him. Setting the garbage bag down next to him, he removed his shoes and inched his way towards her quietly. She was leaning over a small table near the pool with two lounge chairs besides it picking up some trash. That was the sign to put his plan into action.

Moving as quickly as possible to increase the rate of surprise and shock, Troy easily picked her body up bridal style as the bag fell from Gabriella's hand and she started screaming and kicking. All Troy could do was laugh out loud as he neared his destination: the pool.

"Troy! NO!" She saw the evil in his eyes and she saw his destination and knew she was screwed. Before she could beg him to put her down though, she felt her body in Troy's strong arms becoming airborne as Troy's feet left the solid ground and soon enough they landed with a loud splash into Gabriella's pool.

Both bodies were submerged under water and when they finally came up, Troy doubled over in laughter. He was laughing so hard that his sides were hurting and it was becoming hard to keep himself afloat. Swimming over to the side and pulling a still screaming Gabriella with him, he easily made it to the over. When they latched onto the edge and secured their safety, Gabi let him have it. After punching him in the arm a dozen or so times and calling him all sorts of names, she finally stopped and subconsciously let a giggle escape her mouth.

Her laughter filled both sets of ears as her head tilted back and tears ran down her cheeks. Troy certainly had gone out with a bang that night, and he had thought of the best way to have fun.

"I can't believe you did that! I give you credit though, that was good." She continued to laugh as did he, completely proud of himself with the successful plot.

"Common pool girl, lets get you out of here and warmed up," Troy once again took a hold of her wrist and pulled her to the ladder to get out. Once pulling her out of the water and wrapping a towel around her shaking body, both teens jumped out of their skin at the sudden intruders voice.

"Hey kids, how's it coming along out here?" asked Izzy Montez.

"Geesh Mom, you scared us!"

"It's coming good Izzy, we were just taking a break."

Izzy smiled at Troy and his gentleman abilities to take control of the conversation. He was always such a charmer.

"Well how about we take another break, your parents and I have something to talk to you both about."

Gabriella felt her eyebrows scrunch together with confusion at her mothers words, but none the less went to the closest chair and sat down. Troy followed behind her along with Izzy, before Caroline and Jack Bolton appeared.

"Hey Troy, hey Gabriella," greeted Jack as everyone finally sat down.

"Hi Jack and Caroline, how are you recovering from the party?" asked Gabriella.

"Oh you know us, we're like as young as you, we can still handle wild parties you know," replied Caroline.

After some laughs were shared, Izzy found herself turning the conversation to the serious side.

"So what is the cause for this great reunion Mom?" asked Gabriella.

"Well, Troy, Gabriella, we have some things to discuss with you two."

Gabriella couldn't help but wiggle uncomfortably in her seat, while hugging her towel closer to her body. "What's going on Mama?"

"Gabi, Troy, as you know Aunt Mia has been sick for some time." Both teens nodded their head. Gabriella's Aunt, Izzy's sister, had been diagnosed with stage 2 of breast cancer four years ago. It had completely shattered their family, but with her Aunt Mia's unbelievable strength and determination throughout it all, they all got through it together and came out on top. Thankfully, the cancer went away and they all felt like they could breath again.

But last December, both Gabriella and her mom got the most dreadful call one day when her Aunt Mia called to tell them it was back, and it had progressed. It was now a stage 4 breast cancer, and she would have to have two major operations to hopefully remove the larger tumors.

The doctors did the best they could in removing them, but soon afterwards it was seen that there were more, much smaller tumors that were revealing themselves. Her Aunt Mia was simply told she was going to die, and that all that was left to do was to prepare yourself and your family for death. It was heart wrenching, and something Gabriella and her mother cried about almost every day.

"Yes mama, we know. Has something happened, why are you bringing this up?" worry was etched in Gabriella's voice.

"Uncle Ken called me the other day, Gabriella. Things...the beginning of the end is starting baby, and...Uncle Ken needs some help. Aunt Mia can't stay at home any longer and she's going to be admitted to the hospital tomorrow. Uncle Ken wants to stay with her as much as he can. And with that and trying his hardest to work, there's no time left to look after Susan and Cooper."

Susan Lila and Cooper Brent were two of Gabriella's favorite cousins. At the ages of five for Susan and seven for Cooper, their innocence was always a pleasure to watch. They didn't get to see each other very much any more for the Hayes family lived in Kansas. Mia and Ken moved out there about eight years ago to get away and live a different life to start their family. Since then Gabi and her mom tried to go and visit them at least twice a year, but sometimes things came up and it wasn't as easy.

Mia Hayes, Ken Hayes, Susan Hayes and Cooper Hayes were your typical Midwestern family. They lived a pretty good life on a huge farm with a nice, big plantation house with a wrap around porch and plenty of windows. They weren't the wealthiest family in Kansas, but they had more than most people. Mia has always loved to garden, so the entire five acres of land was like her sanctuary. Susan was clearly taking after her mom and it was always the cutest thing to see the two of them together planting flowers and cooking and such. Ken owned a masonry company that had been handed down to him by his father.

All in all, they were a family that was well respected and looked up to. Life was good for them, that is until cancer decided to take control of it.

"That's horrible," whispered Troy from Gabriella's side. He knew all about the Hayes' and pretty much every other family member the Montez's had. He even had the opportunity to play some one on one with Cooper the last time that they had come to visit Gabi and Izzy.

"What I'm getting at, is that, well me and Jack and Caroline have been talking and we've come to a decision. I know you may not like it at first, but you have to understand that this is the only option. You and Troy are going to go out to Kansas and do your very best to take care of Susan and Cooper, until...well...you know."

Gabriella felt her mouth drop open and her eyes bug out. Was she being serious?

"Excuse me?"

"Gabi please..."

"When am I going to do all of this?"

"You'll both be leaving on Wednesday morning."

"This Wednesday?" screeched Gabriella.

"This Wednesday," answered Caroline.

"But mom, we're just kids! Do you even know how far away Kansas is?" asked Troy frustratingly to his mom.

"Yes hunny, I do. Please don't make this any harder. How do you think your father and I are going to cope with you being gone for three months? This is hard on all of us dear, but just think about Susan and Cooper. Think about how hard it is on them. Their mother is _dying_ Troy, and they don't even understand. You'll have help around the house, we've already paid for a women to come over during the day to do the laundry and help clean around the house. Money will be given to you for food and anything else that you need, there will be a car for you to use to take you into town, and I'm sure those kids will keep you on your toes the entire time," reasoned Caroline.

"But I had my entire summer planned out already mom, you can't just do this!" Gabriella lifted her wet body from the chair and made a mad rush for her back door to take her to her room.

"She'll come around," reasoned Jack. "Just give her time for it all to sink in. This is something big, it's a lot for a seventeen year old to handle."

Caroline gasped when she saw Troy push back his own chair and raced inside as well.

"Gabi!" Troy called out as he ran towards the stairs inside the house. On the stairs he reached her body and pulled on her arm.

"What?!"

Troy shook his head before lifting her up at the knees and throwing her body over his shoulder. "Troy!"

Troy ignored her screams and continued carrying her up to her bedroom. Once the door was shut he made his way over to her bed and gently threw her down on it.

"What was that for Troy?" She was pretty angry.

"Just shut up and listen. And stop being such a brat about all of this." When he saw she was paying attention he kept going. "Your Aunt is dying Gabi, and this is the _very_ least that you could do. And we could make this fun. I know you had plans with your friends for the summer, but so did I, and I'm okay with this. It's something different, a new adventure, and we'll never forget it for the rest of our lives. We'll be in a new state, with new places to go and see, and I know it's Kansas and all but I'm sure they have some cool places we could go. Plus you'll have me by your side the entire time, and you're lucky that I'm actually okay with this or else you'd be doing this all by yourself. And I highly doubt you could handle those two kids all alone."

Gabriella was just looking at him in amazement at everything he had just said. "Okay," she whispered.

"Okay, you'll do it, okay?"

"Yeah, you just made it seem so irresistible, so yeah."

"Good, you won't regret it. Now lets go tell the folks."

"I'll race you!"

Gabriella shoved his body to the side and darted to her closed bedroom door thinking that she had a lead. But before she knew it, her body was being picked up once again and her and Troy made their way down the stairs together. Together. A key word for the next three months.

* * *

**A/N: **There's the newest chapter! I loved that chapter and I especially loved writing it. I hope you're starting to get the gist of things and understanding the plot more. And to make things clear: Troy and Gabi are _not_ romantically involved, never have been either. Their interactions aren't considered flirting or sexual or anything like that, it's simply one friend having fun with another. That's a key concept you need to understand. Gabi doesn't have feelings for Troy, and Troy doesn't have feelings for Gabi. Thanks so much for the reviews, and please review again!

FiFi xoxo


	4. Different Sunsets

**A/N: **Thanks so much for the reviews, they made me so happy!! Please do the same again for this one, review!!

And a special shout out to laughXoutXloud. You all HAVE to go check out her new story, A Place In This World, it's such a good story; very different and it has so much potential. I love it, and she deserves some love for her story! Thanks! There's a link in my favorite stories, go check it out!

Oh, and did you all see Vanessa's new music video for Sneakernight? OMG, I love it!! It's awesome, and I wish her the best of luck with it! I'll try to put a link in my profile, so go check it out if you haven't! And also on another note, I make graphics FYI, and if you ever need anything, just PM me and I'd be happy to make you something! Enjoy...

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing you'd recognize nor nothing relating to HSM.

* * *

**You, Me and the Stars**

**Chapter 4 – Different Sunsets**

"Are you kidding me?! _Three months!_" screeched Sharpay.

"What about living on the lake? The house? The summer? The boys? What are we going to do without you?" begged Taylor.

Gabriella, Taylor, Sharpay, and Kelsi were all sitting by her pool the following day after the Bolton-Montez Summer Eve party, and she had just broken the news to her friends about her moving to Kansas with Troy for the summer. Clearly, they weren't taking it so well.

"I'm sorry guys, but there's nothing I can do about this. I tried though, I really did. But it's what's right. Trust me, I'm well aware of how horrible it's going to be without you all there with me the entire time, but we'll call each other and text and stuff and I'm sure it'll be over before you know it. And one less of us won't hurt you so much; you'll be fine without me."

"Gabs, how can we be fine without you? You're like the center of this group, the leader. You're like the cheese to our macaroni, you're _everything!_" Sharpay was taking it the worst out of everyone.

"Shar, that's awfully sweet of you to say all of that, but I know you'll manage. I promise. We might as well just stop complaining about this now and just enjoy the last few days that I'll be here. Take it all in and have the time of our lives."

"She's right guys, lets just focus on the right now." Kelsi was always the wise one.

"So what should we do today ladies?" asked Taylor.

"Let's go hit up the beach! I don't think there are any beaches in Kansas, so I need to get all the beach time in now that I can to make up for that."

"The beach it is then! Let's go get ready!" said Taylor excitedly.

-

-

Troy felt something funny on his forehead, but decided to ignore it and keep sleeping. He had had a late night and wanted to sleep as late as his body would let him. So far he had nothing to do that day and was grateful for the down time to just relax and enjoy as much of Albuquerque as he could before he left for 'nowhere land.'

The funny feeling on his forehead returned though and it was driving him crazy. Snapping one eye open, all that came into view was a brown afro. "What the hell?!" His body sprang up from his sleeping and immediately his head crashed into another one. Both boys yelled out in pain and Troy fell back down to his bed.

"Geesh man, give a guy a warning next time," complained Chad.

"Well if you weren't in my bedroom while I was sleeping, this would have never happened. What are you doing here anyways?"

The sound of more laughter brought Troy back up into a sitting position as he saw not only Chad, but Zeke and Jason in his bedroom too. "Why are you all here? What the hell is going on?"

"We wanted to get this summer off on the right foot!" Jason was always too excited for everything.

"So you decided it would be exciting to come and rub a feather over my forehead and try to wake me up? That's fun to you? Didn't you want to sleep in this morning too?"

All three boys rubbed their heads trying to come up with an answer. "That's what I thought," muttered Troy.

He fell back down to his bed and threw his comforter over his head, praying that they would get the idea that he wanted them all to go away.

But they didn't.

"Come _on_ man, the day is calling our names, we gotta get out of here and go do something!"

"Ugh, but I just woke up!"

"We wanna go to the beach, check out the ladies, you up for it?" asked Zeke.

"Aren't you trying to get Shar?" asked Chad.

"I heard she and some of the girls are going there. So we need to go too. Okay? Good. Let's go!"

Troy huffed and puffed before slowly swinging his feet over the edge of his bed and resting his head in his hands. Noticing none of the other guys had made a move to leave and let him change, he looked up at them with a pissed off face. Finally they got the idea and scurried out of the room and downstairs to enjoy some more of Mrs. Bolton's delicious cooking.

Less than a half an hour later Troy walked down the stairs with his bathing suit and Wildcats Basketball t-shirt on.

"Good morning sleepy head, breakfast?" asked Mrs. Bolton.

"Thanks mom," muttered Troy, as he made his way to his kitchen island and lazily plopped his tired body down.

Troy took this opportunity at breakfast to break the news about the summer to his friends, and with his mom's support, he was able to do it. They didn't take it too well at first, and Chad was almost emotional, but they accepted it and understood why he had to go. And Troy couldn't have been happier that that step was over with.

Soon enough, Troy had eaten his breakfast and him and the guys were all loaded up in Troy's car and heading for the beach. The music was blasted and the guys were being their typical selves, sticking Chad's head out the window and all.

When they finally arrived at the beach, Zeke and Jason handled the cooler while Chad and Troy walked ahead of them to find a good spot. In seconds, Chad's eyes easily picked out Taylor from the crowded beach and darted over to her and the girls, leaving Troy, Zeke and Jason behind.

"Hey Tay, Gabs, Kelsi, Shar. What are you guys doing here?"

"Hmm… maybe enjoying summer? I don't know, what do most people do when they go to the beach Chad?" asked Taylor sarcastically.

Chad scratched his head as he tried to think of an answer, and before he could say it he felt a slap on the back of his head. "Thanks for helping us Chad! You're such a great friend!" complained Jason.

"Whatever dude, the ladies were waiting," said Chad smoothly with a smirk on his face.

Troy scoffed as he finally caught up to all of them. "Enough of this drama girls." A glare came his way from his friends as he referred to them as girls. "Just get your crap together and enjoy this weather and me and Gabi's presence."

"Way to bring the day down hot shot," snapped Sharpay.

"You're better off not even talking about us leaving at all Troy, it's a very soft subject for Shar. She's have some withdrawal symptoms," said Gabriella softly.

His mouth formed an 'o' as he nodded his head up and down.

"So who's up for a swim?" asked Chad.

"We just got here man, let us relax for a bit," whined Zeke.

"If you think I'm going any where near that water Chad then you are _seriously_ messed up. I don't do that," stated Sharpay with her eyes shut and her body begging the sun to make her tan.

Chad and Troy caught eyes and a mischievous look twinkled in their eyes. Gabriella just so happened to catch it, but kept her mouth closed anticipating the laughter and screams that were to come.

"Yeah, Shar's right. We don't do that," said Troy in a serious yet joking manner as he placed his towel right next to Sharpays. "Shar, do you have any tanning lotion I could use? I'm looking rather pale these days, don't you think?"

"I was waiting for you to finally admit it Troy, you look so much better with a tan too, here you go." With her eyes still closed, she passed the bottle over to Troy.

"Thank you." Troy grabbed the bottle from Sharpay's offering hands and took one more glance up at a still standing Chad before making his next move. Opening the bottle up, Troy glanced down at it and then over to Sharpay's frying body. Easing his fingers down the bottle, he turned it in her direction and squeezed. Immediately, Sharpay's death defying scream engulfed everyone and anyone in a five-mile radius' ears.

"TROY!!"

Everyone around them was bent over in laughter as Troy was the only one trying his very best not to laugh. Putting an innocent look on his face, he turned to her. "What?"

"YOU IDIOT! I can't believe you!"

"I'm so sorry Sharpay, I really didn't mean to, you know me, it was an accident I swear!"

Sharpay had now stood up and had her arms spread out wide, praying that the lotion all over her face, neck and body would some how evaporate. "Exactly, I _know _you," she said in a really low and angry tone.

"It's not a big deal Shar, just go in the water and wash it off, I'll even come with you."

She was about to say sure when she caught on to what he was getting at. "No, that's okay Troy, I'll just use your towel." As she moved over to pick up his towel that he had been laying in, Chad came up from behind her and went for her knees, picking her small body up and throwing her over his shoulders. Securing her on top of his shoulder, Chad moved his feet and started running for the water. At the same time Jason did the same to Kelsi, Zeke grabbed Taylor, and Troy easily threw Gabi over his shoulder.

The girls' screams could be heard anywhere, but soon enough they became laughter. All eight of them had become submerged in the cool water and were splashing around. Now that they were finally wet, staying in the water seemed like the best thing to do.

"Lets play chicken," decided Gabriella as she swam over to Troy and told him to go under water. All the girls got on a guys shoulders and Troy ducked himself down under water. When Gabriella thought he was down far enough, she made her move to get on his shoulders, but Troy quickly turned around, grabbed her hips and threw her up in the air. She got a small screech out before she went back under the water kicking and screaming.

Seconds later her head bobbed back above water again. "Troy! You jerk!"

All he could do was laugh his head off along with everyone else in the water before going over to her and forcing her on top of his shoulders. "Get on you chicken. Let's go beat their asses."

She couldn't stay mad at him for long as he just had this way of making her smile. So she got on his shoulders and together they kicked everyone's asses and won game after game easily. They were unbeatable together.

-

-

After spending a few more hours at the beach swimming, tanning, listening to music, talking, eating their sandwiches, and just hanging out, they decided to pack it in.

"We should all go over to Gabi's house and have a bonfire, if that's okay with Gabi that is," suggested Sharpay.

"Fine with me, I'll call my mom and have her go get some stuff for smores."

Everyone agreed that that was the perfect idea and decided to meet up at her house in an hour.

Once home and in her bedroom, Gabi decided to change into her red shorts that say Wildcats on the back and her gray track hoodie with her name across the back and a big Wildcat on the front. Throwing her hair up in a messy bun, she shut her door and jogged back down the stairs and into the kitchen.

Her feet came to a stop though when she saw another figure in the kitchen across from her mom. "Troy, miss me already?" she asked.

"Actually no, I thought I'd come help your mom get things ready."

"You're such a gentleman Troy, I wouldn't have picked anyone else but you to go with Gabi out to Kansas. And thank you again for being so kind to agree to this, and even more to convincing Gabi to do this. You really have no idea how much this means to me. I know Mia will be so happy to know that it will be you two taking care of her children. It's hard enough not being able to see them as much and knowing that she should be, so really Troy, thank you."

Troy got up from his seated position at the kitchen island and made his way over to Izzy Montez, instantly wrapping his arms around her tightly assuring her that they'd get through this.

"It's my pleasure Mrs. Montez. Really, it's the least I can do," whispered Troy in Izzy's ear.

Behind them all, a small tear fell down Gabriella's face before she wiped it away.

When everyone had composed themselves again, Izzy cleared her throat and motioned to Troy where the supplies were for the smores. "So you two, have either one of you started to pack?"

Gabriella laughed, "Pack? Already? Yeah right, I'll be doing that the night before we leave."

"Now, you two are going to be gone for about three months, so you can take two or three suitcases with you on the plane, and the rest just leave here and I'll have them shipped to you separately. I can only imagine how many clothes and shoes you're going to be bringing Gabs, so don't stress if the zipper won't close on your suitcase."

Gabriella ran over to her mom and wrapped her arms around her neck. "Thanks mama, you're the best."

"Oh Gabi, I'm sure going to miss you," muttered Izzy into Gabriella's sweatshirt clad shoulder.

"Well you can come and visit us, I'm sure we'll be bored out in the middle of nowhere."

"You'll have each other and those two crazy kids to keep yourselves company. I'm sure you'll be surprised at how busy your days become."

"Great, just what I need, busy days," murmured Troy.

Before anyone could reply, the doorbell rang and Gabriella ran over to open it. Six teenagers came rushing in and went to greet Troy and Mrs. Montez.

When their arms were filled with chips, soda, candy, and all the essentials for a perfect smore, the eight of them ushered out of the house and over to the huge fireplace that Gabriella's Uncle Ken had built for them a few years ago when he came to visit. It was a huge fireplace that a dozen people could easily sit near and still feel the heat.

Above them the sun was slowly setting and the sky was a mixture of yellow, orange and red. It was another beautiful sunset in the town of Albuquerque leading them into the night.

"I wonder what the sunsets look like in Wallace," wondered Gabriella out loud.

"Where's Wallace?" asked Chad.

"Wallace, Kansas. Our home for the next three months," answered Troy.

Everyone nodded at the new information. "I bet it's even more beautiful," thought Taylor out loud. "It's a whole different world out there; nothing like the desert we're use to. Make sure you take pictures and e-mail them to all of us Gabi."

"Definitely. You know, as much as I'm going to miss you all, and miss my home, and my summer, I'm actually looking forward to this. It's just such a different type of adventure. Going somewhere brand new and taking on a completely different role in life than anything I've ever done before. It's crazy to think that for three months I'm going to have to take care of two growing children. I'm going to be like their mom. Hopefully they'll think of me as cool."

Everyone laughed at her last thought.

"I'm going to teach Cooper to play hoops. That kid has natural talent already, I want him to go to High School and blow everyone away with his skills and he'll have me to thank."

Everyone laughed a little harder at Troy's random thought.

"Although that's a little odd Troy, it's still cute," noted Kelsi.

"I'm glad someone understands me, thanks Kels."

For the next four hours, the eight teenagers managed to sit outside in front of the fireplace and talk the night away. They talked about how happy they were that school was over, what classes they were taking their senior year, senior year in general, and what everyone wanted out of that summer.

"What do I want out of this summer?" asked Gabriella out loud to herself. "I want to make a difference in those two kids lives. Their mom is dying and they don't even know it. I want them look back on the last few months of their mom's life and smile. I want them to be happy and not be sad. And I'm pretty sure Troy and I can do a damn good job at achieving that."

Troy lifted his arm up from its current position and wrapped it over Gabriella's shoulders who just happened to be sitting next to her. Hugging her body close to his, he responded confidently. "Hell yes we are."

* * *

**A/N:** So this was just another filler type thing, I hope it didn't bore you too much. Let me know what you think please and I'll think about updating again soon! Review!!

FiFi xoxo


	5. You Make Us Proud

**A/N: **I'm SO sorry that this took so long to get posted. My lap top was getting fixed and I finally got it back so the first thing I did was go to update this story! But then FanFiction decided not to work last night, so this is a little delayed. So sorry, and I hope that this chapter was worth the wait! Thank you all so much for the continued support for this story, and for my dedicated reviewers, this is for you. Much love!

So sit back, relax, enjoy, and review!!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything you'd recognize nor anything related to HSM.

* * *

**You, Me and the Stars**

**Chapter 5 – You Make Us Proud**

Gabriella was seriously regretting her decision to start packing the night before she and Troy left, because now it was 11:16 at night and she had to get up the next morning at 5:30 if she wanted to take a shower and make herself presentable before she left for the airport. And the worst part of all of that? Her suitcase wouldn't zip.

"Come on!" Her patience had gone out the window hours ago.

"Just sit on it," came a voice she wasn't expecting at this time a night.

Her entire body jumped into the air at the sudden presence of someone else and she spun around to face him. "God Troy, did you have to scare the crap out of me like that?"

"I thought it was funny."

"Well you know what isn't funny? My suitcase not closing, that's what's not funny."

"Like I said, just sit on it."

Gabriella looked at him skeptically. "And why would I do that?"

"Just do it, go," he ushered her with his hands.

And so she did as he said and sat right on top of her one out of two suitcases. Luckily, the second one was already packed and closed, so this was all she had to do before she could go to sleep.

Troy moved with her over to her bed and once she was on top of the suitcase, he proceeded to zipper it closed. "There, perfect," said Troy.

"Thank you," said Gabriella quietly, accepting Troy's hand down off of the suitcase at the same time.

"My pleasure."

"So. Why exactly are you here at this time of night?"

Troy scratched the back of his neck. "I couldn't sleep, and knowing you I knew you would still be up too, so I took a chance and broke into your house to come see if you were still awake."

"And if I wasn't?"

"...well that would suck."

Gabriella just laughed at his answer before politely asking him to lift her suitcase up off of her bed for her and carry it downstairs. She followed him down and after they made their way into her kitchen. "Want anything to drink? Water? Soda?"

"Waters fine."

They grabbed their drinks and moved into her Great Room where they sat at opposite ends of the couch.

"So, how are you feeling about tomorrow?" asked Gabriella.

Troy released a deep breath before continuing. "I don't know yet, it's weird. A part of me doesn't want to leave, the whole home sickness feeling thing, and another part of me is wicked excited to get to go somewhere new and experience new surroundings and new people. I mean, it's really scary at the same time. We're only seventeen and yet we're expected to take care of a five and seven year old for three months. I don't have any younger siblings, so I have no idea how to like, _raise_ a child. Our lives are going to be so completely different from the norm for three months."

Gabriella nodded in agreement at his words. "You know, I think it'll change us for the better though. But it'll still be a really weird experience. I mean, we're going to wake up every morning whenever they wake up, and we'll have to make them breakfast, make sure they brush their teeth, dress them, and keep them entertained for the entire day. We're going to have to put them before ourselves, now that's something I never thought I'd be doing at the age of seventeen."

A comfortable silence overtook them as they took some sips of their drinks.

"I just hope they don't hate us," muttered Troy.

The water swirling around in Gabriella's mouth bursted out of it at his words and landed on the coffee table. Both teenager's laughter filled their ears and Gabriella couldn't get over Troy's worry about being liked by the kids. "Oh Troy, has anyone ever not liked you?"

"Well, there was that kid that lived next to me a few years ago who hated me and threw eggs at my window at night for no reason at all, but he moved away and I found out he was a little messed up in the brain."

"Wow, great example Troy, that was good." She was still laughing at what had happened seconds earlier.

"I can't believe our plane leaves so early tomorrow. We have to leave the house a little after 6:00 in the morning my mom said. Couldn't they have picked a later time?"

"Tell me about it! I'm so pissed I have to get up so early tomorrow. I'm planning on sleeping on the plane."

"Me too, very wise choice there."

A few giggles left Gabriella's mouth before a yawn stretched her mouth out.

"Tired?" asked Troy.

"Yeah, all that packing I did today has worn me out. I mean, my closet is basically empty, and my bathroom has nothing in it any more. I've packed so much stuff that I feel like I'm going off to college."

"Well, in a way it's kind of like that. I mean, we're leaving our parents and home behind, going off to live somewhere new and experience new things."

"Yeah, but in college you get to drink and stay up all night, not take care of two kids and make sure they stay out of trouble all day."

"Good point. Anyways, I guess I should head home now, try to get at least two hours of sleep. You need sleep too, we're going to need a lot of energy to get us through these next three months."

"God, you're telling me," muttered Gabriella.

-

-

An irritating beeping noise erupted through Gabriella's mind, and seconds later she realized that it wasn't her dream but rather her alarm clock. Slamming her palm down on the black device, the sound ended and her blankets came off her bed. She rubbed her eyes with her hands, begging for some energy to pick her up. Finally her feet found the ground and she walked her way to her bathroom and started her shower.

When she was finally done getting ready, she exited her bedroom for the last time for three months in one of her favorite dresses. It was a black lace-trim jersey dress that ended an inch or two above her knees and had bell sleeves. It was supper feminine and laid back at the same time. Plus it was really comfortable and would be perfect for sleeping on the plane. Simple sandals adorned her feet and her curls were flying all around her face and down her back today. Some eyeliner and lip gloss complimented her features, and all in all she felt like it was a good start to her very eventful day.

"Hey baby, you ready for today?" asked Izzy as soon as Gabriella stepped into the kitchen.

"I think I'm more nervous than ready. I can't believe this is all actually happening, I'm going to be gone all by myself for three months!"

"You'll be great Gabs, I mean I was the the one who raised you after all."

Gabriella chuckled before accepting the pancake her mother made for her for breakfast. She ate the pancake as slowly as possible, trying to savor every last bit of her mothers cooking before she would have to only rely on herself for food.

The doorbell rang and Izzy told her she'd go get it. Adding more syrup to the pancake, Gabriella just enjoyed the silence.

"Good mornin' darlin'" spoke the boy she had seen just a few hours ago.

Gabriella looked up from her almost finished plate and turned her head to catch his face. "Why are you talking so weird?"

"Just practicin' with the new accent, ya know, bein' all southern and all."

All she could do was look at him like he was crazy.

"You're messed up." Her head left his face utterly bewildered and returned to her very delicious looking pancake.

Troy easily slid into the seat next her. He decided on an orange polo from Abercrombie and his favorite dark wash jeans that had become beaten up of time. His hair looked like he just rolled out of bed, which he basically did, and his face was freshly shaved.

"All ready for the big day?" asked Troy with a shove to Gabriella's side.

"What happened to the accent!" A sarcastic sadness filled her voice.

"Haha, not funny. Did you get any sleep?"

"Yeah, a few hours. I'm just going to have to load up on coffee when we get to the airport. I'll be fine though."

"Well children, we have to get going in a few minutes," announced Caroline Bolton as she stepping into the kitchen.

All five of them were driving to the airport together where the parents would bid their children a goodbye and Troy and Gabriella would officially be off into the big bad world all by themselves. Out in Gabriella's foyer, on one side there were four big suitcases, a duffel bag and a large purse, while on the other side there were six boxes filled with both Troy and Gabriella's possessions that they wanted to be with them while they were in Kansas. The shipping company was picking them up later on during the day and they would arrive at the Hayes' residence tomorrow morning.

"I'm starting to feel sad," said Gabriella quietly as her eyes scanned her house.

Hearing this, Troy wrapped his arm tightly around her shoulder. "Cheer up buttercup, you'll have me the entire time to remind you of home. I'm going to go through this with you, and together we'll make it three months to always remember. Okay?"

She just nodded her head. Izzy made her way over to her daughter and wrapped her arms tightly around Gabriella's body. "I'm going to miss you _sooo_ much, you have no idea."

"I think I do mama, I think I do," whispered Gabriella back.

-

-

The airport wasn't too crowded for a Wednesday morning, but then again it wasn't even 6:30 in the morning. Their plane was set for a 7:30 am take off. Jack had parked the car in the garage and started to unload the car with the help of Troy. It was a silent walk to the elevator, and a silent ride up to the main level. When the door finally dinged and then opened everyone seemed to exhale a deep breath.

The five of them walked over to check in and waited in line for their turn. The silence between all of them was not comfortable at all, but rather nerve wracking and upsetting.

"Okay, I can't handle this any more, come here you two," said Jack almost out of breath. He enveloped both of them in a huge hug and held on tight. Afterwards Izzy and Caroline did the same thing and the silence was broken.

"Now remember you two, those credit cards we gave you are your lifeline. I mean, of course we could always mail you another one, but please do your best to hold on to it. And you also have a debit card too if you lose one or the other. Use it for everything and anything you may ever need. The debit card also acts as an ATM card so if you ever need cash, there you go. And the cleaning lady will be coming every other day, usually in the morning. She's all paid for and you don't have to give her a tip or anything. There's already a car waiting for you in the driveway, and the keys are in the house. Uncle Ken called yesterday and told me that Susan and Cooper slept over their friends house last night, and will be again tonight, so you'll see them tomorrow around lunch time or something like that. Am I forgetting anything?"

Izzy let out a huge breath after giving that long speech.

Both Troy and Gabriella's heads were spinning, trying to grasp everything that Izzy had just told them and tried to store it away in their brains.

"I don't think so, but we'll definitely call you if there are any problems."

Their parents just smiled and embraced them in a hug again.

By this time, Gabriella and Troy were being called over to check in and to hand over their luggage to go and sit in the planes belly for the trip. Tickets were given and passports were checked and Troy and Gabi were on their way to security.

This being as far as Jack, Caroline, and Izzy were allowed to go, they all stepped aside for one last goodbye.

"We love you both, always remember that. I'm so unbelievably proud of the two of you for doing this. Aunt Mia would be so proud of you. And thank you so much, it means the world to me."

"Mom, your going to make me cry!" The hug between Gabi and her mom lasted what felt like hours, before they reluctantly pulled away and Troy and Izzy repeated the action.

"Oh Gabs, you take care of my son, you hear me? And I give you full permission to hit him and yell at him whenever you please," muttered Jack into Gabi's hair as he hugged her with everything that he had.

"Dad!" Those words didn't go unheard by Troy.

Jack just smirked and winked at Gabriella before giving her another huge hug. He then moved to Troy and they shared a manly handshake before Jack pulled his son to his body. "I love you Troy, take care of her, she's like my little girl. You hurt her, I hurt you."

Troy just chuckled but nodded his head, knowing that his father was being completely serious. "With my life."

Caroline and Gabi were now hugging, telling each other good bye and swapping "I love you's" before Caroline moved over to her son.

"Oh Troy, I love you so much, and I love you even more for doing this. You make me so proud you know. So proud. Take care of yourself, and Gabi too, I'm trusting you with her life. That's serious business." They both stopped to laugh. "But have fun, enjoy life out there, and before you know it, it'll be time to come home. Three months without your mommy, good luck Troy!"

Troy just laughed at his mother before planting a kiss on her cheek.

"Come on Gabster, lets get this show on the road!" Troy picked up his and her carry ons before starting towards security.

"By guys!" yelled the parents.

"Bye!" the teens responded with.

And with that Troy and Gabriella made their way over to their future; to the next three months of their lives. To the best of times, and to the worst of times. They had no idea what they were about to get themselves into, but with each other by their side and their shoulders to lean on, they had complete confidence that they would make it through everything with their heads held high. Together.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you liked it, I'm not too sure about it. Please review!**

**FiFi xoxo**


	6. Traveling Can Be A Pain

**A/N: **Here's the next chapter in this story, I really hope you like it! And thank you all to those who read the last chapter _and_ reviewed, you're my favorites!! Also, if you're a fan of my other story Enough Is Enough, know that I updated that story with an epilogue; it's final chapter.

Also, I've started my own Vanessa Hudgens forum where there's up to date info on the talented lady, called **Miss Vanessa Hudgens Forum**, and I'd be honored if you'd join! There is a link in my profile, please don't be shy, everyone's welcome!

A special thanks to Mel for all of your help and ideas that you'll recognize, you're the best!

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing you'd recognize nor anything relating to HSM.

**Edit: **I had uploaded this chapter the other day, but there seemed to be some problems with FanFiction and alerts weren't getting out, so I re-uploaded this chapter again and I'm hoping for something good to come out of it ;) If you've already read this chapter... just ignore it and be on the look out for Chapter 7 - Exploring and Experiencing in the next few days!

* * *

**You, Me and the Stars**

**Chapter 6 – Traveling Can Be A Pain**

"Good afternoon passengers, this is your Captain speaking, we're about seven minutes from landing and I have put on the seat belt sign. If you could please remain seated at all times from now on, and remember not to take your seatbelt off until we are at the gate and parked. It's a beautiful Wednesday afternoon in Topeka, Kansas. The temperature outside right now is 84 degrees, and temperatures are expected to reach the 90 mark later on. There's plenty of sunshine, with a few clouds out there too. From all of us here at Delta Airlines, we thank you for traveling with us and enjoy your stay in Kansas."

"Wow, we're really here," whispered Troy.

"Tell me about it," said Gabriella. "I wonder what it's like here... you know, the people, the towns, the type of atmosphere there is. You know?"

"I've been wondering about that too. We'll have to go explore tonight if we don't get back too late."

"Ohh, I like that idea!"

Troy just laughed and found his hands automatically grabbed for the armrests when he felt the plane take a direct dive downwards and prepared himself for the landing.

"Not a fan of flying?" asked Gabriella.

"No, I am, it's just sometimes I get a little nervous."

"Personally, I love flying. Secretly, I've always wanted to be a pilot, but I think that dream is just a little too big for me. I think I'd be better off staying on the ground."

Troy laughed, "I think I agree with you. But that would still be cool though; being a pilot."

-

-

Their plane had landed a few minutes ago and Troy and Gabriella were making their way to baggage claim.

"You know what I just realize?" said Gabriella. "Our parents never told us how we're getting to this house."

Troy stopped dead in his tracks and a worried look crossed his face. "Shit."

"Maybe they have someone here to pick us up and we'll see them after baggage claim. They wouldn't be stupid enough to look over that would they?" reasoned Troy.

"I really hope you're right. I guess we'll just see what happens and then take it from there."

"Do you even know the address of their house?" asked Troy.

"...I think so," said Gabriella skeptically.

"Oh god, lets just go get our luggage."

Troy grabbed Gabriella's hand and they made their way over to the luggage claim and to their specific belt. It seemed to take forever before all four of their bags were spotted. A man working with their airline had seen the size of their bags and offered to throw them on his carrier for them so they wouldn't have to lug them around. Troy and Gabi greatfully accepted, and together they all went up the escalator to the exit. Once there, Troy and Gabi and even the man with their luggage searched for a sign with a name on it that belonged to them.

"There it is!" screeched Gabriella happily.

And sure enough, in the hands of an older tall man with jet black hair was a sign that said Bolton-Montez.

"Gosh, it's like we're married or something," muttered Troy.

"Oh Troy, come on!"

The two of them, along with the man carrying their luggage, went over to the stranger and introduced themselves. Their driver's name was Eddy, and he would be bringing them to the Hayes Residence. He told them it was a little more than a five hour drive out west. Topeka and Wallace were basically on the opposite sides of the state.

After the meet and greet, Eddy led them out of the airport and to his car that they would be taking. When Troy and Gabriella started to see where Eddy was heading, their mouths dropped and a huge smile formed on their face.

"You're parents said that they wanted you to know how proud they are of you, and that this was the least they could do to make your stay here in Kansas a little better," recited Eddy as he opened the door to his black Lincoln Towncar Limo that was so shinny Gabriella could see her face perfectly in it. "Enjoy the ride."

Both Gabi and Troy entered the leather seat, fiber optic ceiling, spacious limo and plopped down on the two joined seats right besides the door before Eddy shut it and went to load all of their luggage in the trunk.

"Can you believe this?" asked Gabriella excitedly.

"Not one bit of it. When we get to the house, we have to call them and thank them, this is incredible!"

"I definitely didn't see this one coming," spoke Gabriella quietly.

Doors were heard being opened and shut, and Eddy's head appeared in the drivers seat because the barrier was down.

"Like I said before Mr. Bolton and Ms. Montez, it's a little more than a five hour drive. If you need me to stop at any point, just hit the button above your head that says 'barrier' and it will go down. Feel free to just sprawl yourself across the seats and take a nap, or blast the music if you want. Doesn't matter to me. Enjoy the ride."

With that, the barrier went up and Troy and Gabriella were left all by themselves.

"I call this side!" screamed Gabriella as she dove across Troy's legs and landed flat on her stomach on the long couch type seating area on the side.

"Well I guess me and my long legs get this seat right here," muttered Troy.

"So a nap is it then?" questioned Gabriella.

"Sounds like heaven," whispered Troy as he let his body fall down to the seat and his eyes drifted shut.

This was one hell of a day of traveling.

-

-

Troy awoke to the sound of a loud pop and to the feeling of a downward shift the limo made. He could hear some noises outside of the limo that definitely didn't sound normal and slowly the limo came to a stop. He looked over to Gabriella's body and saw that she was still fast asleep, and he didn't want to wake her up. So Troy sat by himself in the silence wondering what had happened and why they weren't moving anymore. A few minutes later, Troy heard the barrier going down, and Eddy's face appeared.

"Sorry about that sir, but it seems we have a flat tire. Luckily for us, there's a mechanic down the road a ways along with a market. I'm going to go head down their and see if someone can come and replace the tire with our spare, and if you'd like, you and the misses can walk down too and grab something to eat. Whatever you do, just make sure you lock the doors when you leave and come back at some point so we can get on our way. Sound good?"

"As good as it's going to get," responded Troy.

"Again, I'm so sorry for the trouble sir, my apologies."

"Don't stress it Eddy, it's not your fault."

Eddy nodded his head at Troy before exiting the limo and making his way down the road to the mechanic.

Troy really didn't want to wake Gabriella up but he had to. He wanted some food and he wasn't going to just leave her there and have her wake up while he was gone and completely flip out. That would be very bad. So instead he inched his way off of his seat and over to her sleeping body. Moving some hair off of her face, he ran his hand softly down her arm and shook her gently. Whispering her name in her ear wasn't doing its job, so he spoke a little louder.

The sudden stir of her body brought a smile to Tory's face knowing she was waking up. "What...what happened?" asked Gabriella while rubbing the sleep out of her eyes.

"Nothing happened, well actually we have a flat tire. But I want to go get some food and you need to come with me."

"But I was sleeping," murmured Gabriella as she let her eyes close again.

"No Gabi, just open your eyes and wake up. Come _on_," whined Troy.

"Ugghhh..."

Gabriella raised her arms over her head and let out a huge yawn, before opening her eyes again and adjusting them to the light. She brought her body up from her sleeping position and followed Troy to the limo door, exiting in one easy motion.

"Wow, where on god's earth _are_ we?" questioned Gabriella as her eyes popped open.

"...I have no freakin clue."

"...It's like...the dessert."

"...something like that."

All around them were fields, except in front of them there were some larger trees leading to a gas station. The sun was getting lower in the sky, and all in all, it was still a breathtaking view. The crickets could be heard and there was no wind. The only sound among them besides the insects were their hearts beating and their breathing. It was simply incredible.

"It's beautiful," muttered Gabriella.

"Sure is," responded Troy. "Now lets go, I'm hungry!"

Troy started running, and knowing it was Gabriella's only choice, she picked up her pace and raced after him. When they finally got to the gas station, they both came to a screeching halt and bent over to catch their breaths. They saw Eddy talking to the mechanic, and when they could breath again they made their way inside the small store.

They each got a drink, Red Bull for Troy and a Brisk Ice Tea for Gabriella, a bag of Fritos, two boxes of Whoppers, a pack of 5 cobalt gum, a four pack of Reese's Peanut Butter Cups, and a bag of Doritos. Their arms were full of all of their junk food, and the long walk back to the limo was quite the challenge. But they found a way to make it interesting by stopping to pose for pictures via Gabi's digital camera along the way.

When they got back, the mechanic from the auto body was tightening the new wheel on the limo, and Gabriella and Troy jumped into the back seat. They could feel the limo being lowered again, and Gabriella even spit out some of her drink at that point from the unexpected movement. Troy laughed easily for ten minutes, taking more pictures of her and her accident, before they heard Eddy get back in the limo again and turn the engine on. And soon enough, they were on their way again.

Time seemed to pass by fast when they opened their mouths and talked about any random subject that came to their minds, like why Chad refused to cut his hair, or how Gabi was going to miss her mother's home cooked pancakes the most, but they couldn't say that they didn't enjoy the ride.

"I have a really strong feeling that this is what we're going to be living on for the next three months," spoke Troy with a mouth full of food, even letting some of it fall out.

Gabriella burst into giggles before throwing some Fritos at his face. "Troy! We can't do that. Do you know how much trouble we'd get into? A five and seven year old can't eat this crap every day, their teeth will rot!"

"So? This is what I ate when I was their age," defended Troy.

"Exactly, and look at you!"

Troy brought his hand up to his heart and gasped at her words. "Miss Montez, you didn't just say that!"

Gabriella just rolled her eyes and made a move to the stereo to turn the music up. Chris Brown's Forever came on and Gabriella's eyes lit up. This was her favorite song at the moment, and every time it came on she just couldn't help but burst out in dance and song. Troy looked at her in mocking disgust and Gabriella in turn started singing along to the music, pointing at Troy, then herself, then shook her body, trying to animate the words. Her head kept bobbing, her hips twirling, and a huge smile was on her face. Setting her drink down, she did her best to dance as crazily as possible without standing up.

Troy looked at her like she was crazy, but when she turned the music up even more, he couldn't help but bob his head too. Eventually, his lips started to move and he was singing along with the music. His hips were moving to the beat, his foot was tapping on the floor and his shoulders were shaking from side to side. By the end of it, he had even gotten in a bootie dance, and they both collapsed down on their seats completely out of breath.

Trying to find her breath, Gabriella barely got her words out. "That was a fucking riot. Oh my god!"

They were interrupted from their laughter when they heard the barrier going down and Eddy started to talk. "We're about thirty minutes from the house, just thought I'd let you both know."

"Thanks Eddy!" screamed Gabriella.

Once the partition was back up, they rolled back onto their backs and laughed hysterically some more. Eventually their laughter gave way for sighs, before Gabriella suggested that they start to clean up their mess and get their things together. Sure enough, around thirty minutes later both of them felt the limo come to a stop. Their eyes immediate connected and a look of almost nervousness came to their faces. This was really it. They were really going to do this.

Identically, they let out a huge sigh and made their way out of the limo. After placing their feet on land again and straightening their clothes out, both stood side by side and took in the view in front of them.

It was simply stunning.

It was two stories, white with dark blue shutters, a dark stained wooden door, and a massive wrap around porch. The landscaping was very tastefully, and clearly the work of Gabi's Aunt Mia. All around them were large fields of land, with garden after garden. It all looked extremely country, and also very warm and inviting. From the circular stone driveway where they were standing next to the limo, they both had to move forward and down a long stone path to the steps to the front porch. The entire way there neither one of them spoke, just took it all in. Homes like these didn't exist in New Mexico where instead every house was exactly the same. This was a home that was unlike any other; huge and grand, yet very fitting for where they were.

When they made it to the end of the path, they walked up the white wooden stairs and looked around the huge porch. It went both left and right, and at the corner of each end there was a large sitting area.

Everything was white, making the atmosphere even more fresh, peaceful and relaxing. The wicker seating arrangements in a chocolate brown looked extremely inviting with the fabricated cushions. There were throw blankets, tables, and even a lighting fixture on a fan hanging from the ceiling, which was painted a soft blue. They felt like they had just transformed themselves into a different world; a better world.

"I'm just going to put your bags inside for you, but keep looking around if you please," spoke Eddy softly.

Neither one turned around to acknowledge him, instead too fixed on what was at their fingertips.

"This is just...breathtaking Troy. Can you believe this?" asked Gabriella as she made her way over to a side railing and peered out to the never ending fields.

"This definitely wasn't what I was expecting. I mean, this house actually has four walls and a roof holding everything together; I'm impressed."

Gabriella reached over to Troy's body to smack him across the chest. "It's just all so surreal. I mean, it's stunning out here, it's all so simple and...stress free I guess."

"And to think the kids haven't even arrived yet."

Gabriella just moaned in response. "Let's go look inside!" A huge smile spread over her face at the idea of exploring something new.

When they opened the large, dark stained wooden front door, their eyes met with impeccable wood work and molding on the high ceilings, the dark wood floors, the white stairs that led to the second floor across from them, and to their left was a white and airy living room. The ceilings were white with beams, a fireplace held family pictures, there was a couch, chairs and other furniture. To the right of the entry way was a dinning room which also had its own fireplace. Beyond the dinning room, two separate doors led to a kitchen and to a study/library type of a room. In the study there were more couches and chairs, but a different color scheme. Instead of the white, a soft green was on the wall, with white trim everywhere. Gabriella could already picture herself reading her books in there.

The kitchen was large and spacious, plenty of light and cooking areas. An island was in the middle, mocha walls, and stainless steel appliances. It was priceless. On the first level there was also a small media room where the kids toys were present, along with a television and a couch. When you went back to the front foyer and followed a different hallway, you were met with a door that led to the guest bedroom.

When Gabriella stepped inside her mouth dropped at how heavenly it looked. The queen size bed was huge and fluffy, a light cream comforter and lots of pillows adorned it. There were no curtains, just miles and miles of gorgeous windows. The walls were a pale blue, with the same thick white trim throughout. There was a small sitting area in the corner by the French doors with a table and light, along with a large Armour and two sets of drawers. Attached to the bedroom was an adorable bathroom with a double sink, separate antique bathtub, shower stall and antique accessories. When she made her way out of the bathroom, she saw a passed out Troy on the bed and tugged on his shirt to make him stand up. They then made their way out of the room and continued on with their personal tour of the house.

The stairs turned and went in the other direction by the time you reached the second floor. To their right was the master bedroom painted in a soft yellow with a master bathroom and walk in closet.

When Troy opened the door to the room adjacent to that, they came face to face with an adorable lilac bedroom that obviously belonged to Susan. A canopy bed sat in between two of many windows with cute girlie accessories throughout. Beautiful pictures were hung on the wall, and one in particular caught Gabriella's eyes.

She walked over and let her hand wander to the glass covering. Behind that was a large picture of Susan and her mother in a sepia tone. Susan was a little younger than she is now. It was taken in Mia's garden and Susan had her arms wrapped tightly around her mothers neck, both clearly laughing hysterically. It was a moment in time captured at the perfect moment. It was beautiful.

Moving on, Troy and Gabi noticed she had her own bathroom painted in the same lilac before them moved on to Coopers room.

Coopers room was definitely a soon-to-be athletes room. The walls were a dark blue and his bed was pushed into the corner. On his walls were sports memorabilia, along with pictures of Tom Brady, Paul Pierce, David Beckham, David Ortiz, and Larry Bird.

"I have a feeling Coop and I are going to get along _very_ well," whispered Troy. Gabriella just laughed at him before leaving the room. They made their way back downstairs, and by this time the sun was clearly setting. Gabriella left Troy's side and let her body take her to the incredible view outside; the sunset. Her hands found the door handles to one of the French doors and later rested on the porch railing. Her eyes were wide as she starred deeply into the magnificent colors of the sun, finally seeing what beauty really is.

"It _is_ more beautiful," whispered Gabriella.

Troy came to her side and watched it with her, and soon enough the nights chilly air overtook them. They both headed inside to enjoy their last free night without kids running around.

"...umm...what are we going to do about sleeping arrangements?" questioned Troy as he scratched the back of his neck nervously.

"Well, there's only four bedrooms, so...I mean we can just sleep in the guest bedroom I guess. I wouldn't want to sleep in my Aunt in Uncle's room; that would be way too weird. I mean the beds pretty big, and I don't think it's that big of a deal. Unless you don't want to then I can just sleep in Susan's room until we figure something out. It doesn't matter to me, really."

Gabriella didn't have any nerves or fears about this possible arrangement; it was just Troy after all. And yes, he was a guy, a teenage guy, but she knew nothing would obviously happen, and she wasn't worried about anything. In all honesty, she actually would prefer him to be closer to her because she didn't know how well she would sleep that night and if anything happened in the middle of the night, she wouldn't know what to do.

Troy wasn't nervous either, he just didn't want her to be uncomfortable. In all honesty, he was praying that she wouldn't be awkward about the whole thing and politely ask him to sleep somewhere else, because that bed looked damn comfortable and he was so tired at that point that that bed looked like heaven. So when she said she didn't care, he simply nodded his head, picked up their bags, and made his way to the guest room.

"Any preference to a side?" asked Troy.

"This one," she replied while jumping onto the side closest to the windows. "I want to be able to look out them if I can't sleep."

"I guess that's a good enough reason. I'll take this side and just stare at the door when I can't sleep," teased Troy.

"Ha ha. Not."

Troy moved his suitcase onto the bed and proceeded to unzip it and take out his clothes. Opening the set of draws nearest to him, he quickly organized his clothes in the five draws alloted to him while setting out something to wear to bed. Meanwhile, Gabriella removed herself from the bed and did the same actions with her own clothes. But mid way through unpacking, she paused to go over to the windows. After opening all the windows and even the French doors, she returned to her unpacking in silence.

When she looked up she got a questioning look from Troy. "So I can hear the Earth. You know, nature. The birds, crickets, the wind. Life," explained Gabriella.

"Wow, Gabriella Montez's getting all deep on me."

Gabriella laughed before throwing her stuffed teddy that she took everywhere with her at Troy. "You'll feel the same way soon enough Troy Bolton, just you watch."

"I sure as hell hope not," muttered Troy.

Troy returned to his things and after everything was put away he ripped off his shirt and threw it over to the laundry basket. At the same time Gabriella turned back around from the outside view to get back to what she was doing when a mass of perfectly sculpted tan skin came into her viewing range. She just couldn't help but stare; I mean who wouldn't when something so clearly perfect was standing right in front of you. Her eyes traveled up his skinny legs, over every perfect ab, around his toned biscepts, and up to his messy hair. He was too preoccupied with trying to get his shirt over his head that seemed to be stuck somewhere that he didn't notice her staring.

Gabriella easily walked over to his standing body and pulled the shirt down his chest almost regretfully. The amazing view was no concealed. "Thanks" he whispered as he stared down into her eyes. The sudden atmosphere in the room was something neither had ever experienced with one another and it was almost frightening, yet extremely exciting at the same time.

She simply smiled and nodded her head before moving back to her side of the bed and removing her dress as well to reveal a tank top that didn't quite conceal her entire stomach and a pair of black boy shorts. Troy was about to look back down to his clothes but the suddenly revealed female flesh caused him to look back at her. His crystal blue eyes traced every inch of her small body completely memorizing it without even knowing what he was doing. I guess you could say it was his conscious doing it and saving the sight for later.

This time though, Gabriella did catch his eyes staring and Troy quickly looked away after catching her eyes for a few seconds. Shrugging off the attention, Gabriella replaced her current clothes with much more comfortable ones to sleep in.

It didn't take long for them to finish getting ready for bed and pretending the previous events didn't happen, and before they knew it they had both collapsed on their bed all out of breath. After whispering a "good night" they let their eyelids close and allowed the sounds of nature to lure them to sleep with thoughts of one another and their new found discoveries lingering in their heads.

* * *

**A/N: **I'm so sorry if you found this chapter boring at all. It was my longest chapter I've ever written and personally I love it. The second half was mostly details of the house, but I wanted you to know all of that stuff, and I love to write about those types of things anyways. I spent a lot of time searching and thinking about the 'perfect house' for them to live in, and I hope you like it! Once again, don't forget to go check out my new forum, **Miss Vanessa Hudgens Forum**, where you can get all the latest Vanessa Hudgens news and join!

Thanks so much for the continued support, and please review and tell me what you think!

FiFi xoxo


	7. Exploring and Experiencing

**A/N:** Thank you everyone who reviewed for the last chapter, you're the best! So I feel horrible right now because I said that this chapter was going to be out some time last week, and clearly it wasn't. It's just that it's so long, and I didn't have the energy to re-read it to check for spelling and grammar, so that was the whole delay. But it's done now, and I kind of like how it turned out. It's more of a filler, and a chapter to give you some background information. Please review!! Unless you don't want me to upload the next chapter anytime soon ;)

Also, I've started my own Vanessa Hudgens forum where there's up to date info on the talented lady, called **Miss Vanessa Hudgens Forums**, and I'd be honored if you'd join! There is a link in my profile, please don't be shy, everyone's welcome!

**Helpful Tips:** Sit back, take a sip of that lemonade, enjoy this chapter, laugh, and review!

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing you'd recognize nor anything relating to HSM.

* * *

**You, Me and the Stars**

**Chapter 7 – Exploring and Experiencing**

Troy couldn't sleep, and all he could do was stare at the door. Lovely. He hated to admit it, but he was a little home sick. He didn't get a chance to call his parents that afternoon except after they had landed, and he hadn't gotten around to texting any of his friends. The fact that both himself and Gabriella were now sleeping in someone else's bed in someone else's home, and those people weren't even here was just really odd to him. The clock next to his bed said it was 5:49 am, two hours since he had first woken up and started to stare at the bathroom door. He didn't want to move around too much in the bed because he didn't want to wake Gabriella up. He tried his best to turn his head around and at least get a glimpse of her body to see if she was even in the bed still. Sure enough, there she was, and she had even turned around during the night and was facing his back.

Troy couldn't remember the last time he was ever this close to Gabriella; particularly in his day to day life. It had to have been years at least. He could still remember their younger years of their early elementary school days when they would always play together. Gabriella had an awesome swing set that Troy loved going on, and she also had a neat tree house way out in the back of her yard. Plus her mom made killer brownies and he could never get enough of them.

But they had drifted apart as most friends seem to do when you grow up. People go through changes and start to become a different and unique person. Sometimes who they are, or who they were, starts to change and your lifestyles just don't seem to 'fit' any more.

No matter what though, Troy would always have a special spot for Gabriella in his heart. She was a one of a kind girl and he had experienced things with her that no one else would understand; this current event being a major one of those.

She was a sweet girl and always knew how to make him laugh, and he always had a hard time being mad at her. She was definitely a keeper.

Deciding that he just couldn't take staring at that door any longer, Troy carefully as possible pushed back the sheets on his body and stood up. After seeing that Gabriella didn't seem to notice the movement, Troy pulled the covers back into their correct position on the bed and made his way to the closed bedroom door. When he finally made it to the other side, he sighed a deep sigh of relief at his accomplishments.

It was very refreshing for Troy to be in such a clean, fresh, and well...white house. He could definitely picture himself changing for the better here. Everything was just so still, so peaceful, so realistic.

Him and Gabriella had snooped around the night before, but he didn't get a chance to spend a lot of time outside looking around. Going through the open living room and to one of the French doors, Troy found himself taking a seat on one of the chairs and staring at the rising sun. It was all so surreal to him; being in such an environment was something he only saw in movies like _The Notebook_. But to be living it? It was strange for him.

In one of the many gardens in Troy's line of vision, there was a tall bird house siting on a post maybe nine feet high. Before he decided to get up he saw two birds fly out of it; one big one and one smaller one. That wasn't something he'd ever seen in Albuquerque, and he couldn't help but smile.

He left the doors open when he returned inside and made his way to the kitchen. The fridge had some food in it, but not a lot like he was use to. He and Gabriella could go into town, where ever that was, and try to find some place to buy food later on. The lower cabinets were mostly filled with pots and pans, while the open shelves up top held the families china and eating utensils like plates and cups.

Pulling out one of the flatter pans from the lower cabinets, Troy decided to make some French toast. Most of the ingredients were in the fridge, and after turning the radio on softly he got to work. Less than twenty minutes later Troy had a tray filled with French toast, orange juice, strawberry's and grapes. He picked up the tray and made his way to his and Gabriella's bedroom and opened the door. She was still sleeping but she was moving around a lot. He set the tray on one of the tables and went over to Gabriella to softly wake her up. She moaned and groaned at the beginning, but eventually one eye popped open.

"What happened, did you set the house on fire?"

Troy just chuckled. "Oh ye of little faith. Actually, I made you breakfast!"

Gabriella's other eye snapped open before her body shot up in bed. "You what?"

"Made you breakfast."

"But why? Why did you do that? I mean, that's so sweet of you, but you don't have to be sweet to me."

Some pink rose to Troy's cheeks before he continued. "I know I don't have to be "sweet" to you, but I was bored and I couldn't sleep, so I thought I'd be a nice guy for once and make you breakfast. I made myself some too, I just thought you'd like something nice to wake up to. I mean if you don't want it and all, I'm sure I can eat it by my-"

"No no no no...I'd love to eat. Thank you Troy. Really, I owe you."

Troy just continued to blush before motioning that they should eat it outside in front of the sunrise. Gabriella pushed back the covers and skipped out the French doors before sitting down at one of the tables on the wrap around porch.

Immediately, she dug into the food and her eyes went wide at how good the French toast actually was. "How did you learn to cook like this?"

Troy just smiled and looked down into his lap. "My mom," he said softly.

"Well she'd be pretty proud to hear that you actually pulled this one off. I'm very impressed."

"Thanks," said Troy softly.

The rest of breakfast was eaten in silence, both of them enjoying the food and enjoying the view. When they were done Troy told Gabriella about the lack of food and suggested that they go into town. Gabriella was thrilled at the idea of more exploring, and told Troy to go get ready while she cleaned up.

"No no, you go get ready, I'll clean up Gabs."

"Troy, I can handle it, go get ready, I'll be in the kitchen if you need me," she said as she began to stand up from her sitting position but Troy's hands on her wrist stopped her.

"Gabi, no. Go get ready," said Troy in a completely heartfelt voice. Shocks ran up her arm at the sensation of his hand on her body, and she couldn't help but almost lose her balance.

After fighting her emotions and trying her best to push past her sudden weakness, she some how found her voice again.

"No Troy, you made the meal, it's only right that I clean it up. You know I'm right."

"But it was my pleasure. And yes, you are a little right in the fact that it makes sense. But I have a feeling that you take a little longer to get ready then I do, and if you get a head start on me then we'll be out of here sooner. Catch my drift?"

She huffed and puffed before silently agreeing. Her feet were almost back inside their bedroom, but before she could make it all the way she turned back around to Troy and leaned down to his cheek where she gave him a soft kiss. "Thanks for the breakfast, that was really sweet of you."

Troy just nodded in response and smiled at her before she turned around again and skipped inside and to the bathroom.

-

-

Almost an hour later, both Troy and Gabriella met up together in the foyer ready to finally head into town. Gabriella had thrown on her cotton dress with colorful vintage floral patterns all over that had a v-neck and criss-crosses at the back. It went above her knees and she felt supper pretty wearing it. Her hair was in a low side pony tail with her curls as elegant as ever. Her make-up was little but there, and her most comfortable flip flops adorned her feet.

Troy on the other hand had picked a pair of worn out American Eagle indigo wash jeans and a blue polo that made his bright blue eyes even brighter.

"Ready?"

"Oh yeah, lets go!"

Gabriella grabbed Troy's hand and they sprinted outside and to the adjoining garage that held their car in it that their parents had provided them with. Once they opened the garage doors, they saw a black Honda Pilot waiting for them. They were quite impressed and immediately hopped in and started the engine.

"So" spoke Troy. "Any idea where this "town" is?"

"...um...no. Sorry."

"Well it'll be all the more fun finding it, which way do you suggest we go?" asked Troy at the end of the driveway.

"Well I think you go left because that was the way we came from yesterday."

"Left it is then."

After many turns, many roads, many U-ies, and random guessing of directions, the road that they were traveling on started to have more and more shops. It took them a while, but they finally found what they assumed to be the center. A sign for a market was on their left and Troy quickly made a turn for the almost empty parking lot.

"Well this is lovely," spoke Gabriella as her eyes traveled over everything that they passed.

"I'm not sure if lovely is the word, but we can go with that."

When they got inside, they easily filled up a shopping cart with food for breakfast, lunch, dinner, late dinner, dessert, and plenty of snacks.

They lugged everything back out to their car and made their way home on sheer memorization and luck. By the time all of the food was put away it was after noon time and the kids were expected soon.

"What time did you say that they're coming home?" asked Troy with his feet up on the coffee table in the media room.

"Um, I think my mom said around 2:00. I guess their friends house is on the other side of town or something. Billy and Maggie are the kids names. They're around the same age."

"That's nice," muttered Troy as his eyes concentrated on the basketball game on television.

Gabriella went back to the book she was currently reading, the latest book in the A-List series, California Dreaming, by Zoey Dean.

A while later they heard the sound of tires on the stone driveway leading up to the house, and eventually car doors slamming. Troy's eyes immediately met her own, and they felt small nerves form in their stomach.

"They're just kids right, they can't hurt us?" asked Troy at a moment of complete fear.

"Just kids. Exactly," said Gabriella, more to re-assure herself than anyone else.

Both teens stood up from their seated positions and made their way through the kitchen, dining room and out to the foyer where the front door had been left open.

Gabriella made the first move to open the door and go stand on the porch with Troy following suit. There was a white van in the driveway, along with two boys, two girls, and an older woman and man.

One of the little girls spotted Troy and Gabriella up on the porch and immediately dropped her bags and ran towards them. A huge smile spread on Gabriella's face as the girl made her way up the stairs and straight for Gabriella's arms.

"Gabi! Gabi you're finally here!"

"Aww Suzy, it's so good to see you!"

The two cousins held onto each other with all of their might before Gabriella set Susan down again. Gabriella then felt the little girl wrap her arms around Gabriella's legs and stare up at Troy with a smile on her face. All Troy could do was laugh at how cute she was. Gabriella giggled too before crouching down to Susan's level.

"Susan, this is Troy. Troy Bolton. He's going to be staying with us too. How does that sound?"

"That sounds nice," said Susan softly as she buried her face in Gabriella's neck.

Troy just blushed and rubbed the back of his neck before clearing his throat so Gabriella would see the other child watching them.

"Cooper! Come here little squirt!"

Gabriella wrapped her arms tightly around him and picked him up, all the while Cooper made a disgusted face and squirmed in her arms. After she set him down she took a step back and looked at him. "My oh my little one, you've sure grown since I last saw you. What has your Mommy been feeding you."

"Give it up Gabs, you know you're just shrinking," replied Cooper smoothly.

Troy burst out in laughter at this and went over to Cooper to give a manly handshake. "You know I was already pumped to spend time with you because you're so good at hoops, but if you can crack jokes like that little man, you'll be staying by my side every second of the day."

"Oh no, those aren't jokes. It's the truth," stated Cooper matter-of-factly.

Gabriella playfully hit the back of Coopers head before sticking out her tongue at Troy.

When the laughter had died down again, Gabriella looked beyond the children and to the family of four watching them interact. She nudged Troy's side before making her way down the stairs with Troy next to her.

"Hi, I'm Gabriella Montez, their cousin and Mia and Ken's niece. Mia and my mom Izzy are sister's. And this is Troy Bolton, one of my lifelong friends. He was enlisted by our parents too for the summer. Uncle Ken's always believed that a woman needs a man by her side day by day to survive, so that's what he's here for," said Gabriella, being a little sarcastic with the last part in order to break the awkward ice.

Both of the other adults laughed. "Hi Gabriella, Troy. I'm Sandy Forbush, one of your Aunt Mia's great friends. This is my husband Mike, my son Billy and my daughter Maggie. It's so good to finally meet you both, the children have been talking about you two non-stop."

Troy and Gabriella just smiled. "It's good to meet you two too, and thanks for taking care of them, it really means a lot," said Troy.

"It was our pleasure, and if you ever need a break from those two, just pick up the phone and we'd be more than happy to watch them. They're great kids."

"Well thank you, and we'll definitely take you up on that offer some time," said Troy again.

"The kids have our phone number, and we have theirs, so I'm sure we'll be seeing each other again soon. If you ever need help with anything, or there's a problem or emergency, feel free to call us at any time. We're always around, and we're more than happy to help," said Mike.

"Again, thank you both, and it was a pleasure meeting you," said Troy.

The children all said their goodbyes to each other and the Forbush's pilled back into their van and headed home. Meanwhile Gabriella and Troy just stood side by side staring off into the distance, not wanting to turn around and face their future.

"Shit. It's finally here," whispered Troy so only Gabriella could hear.

Gabi instinctively brought her left arm out and smacked Troy's chest before bringing her arm back to her side. "Don't talk like that you idiot," she whispered in return.

A small tug on the bottom of Gabi's dress brought her back to her senses and to reality.

"Gabi, what are you and Troy looking at?" asked Susan.

Troy's head snapped down to the talking child and smiled. She was one of the cutest things he'd ever seen.

When you first looked at Susan Lila you would never guess that she was related to Gabriella. Her hair was almost the complete opposite color, a soft sandy blonde. But the similarity was in the texture; it was a long, wavy ball of curls and it was stunning. Her eyes were a dark chocolate brown that she got from her mother. Cooper on the other hand has a deep shade of chocolate hair color with a caramel set of eyes. They looked very different, but yet still the same.

Troy moved around Gabriella's body and went to Susan's small body and picked her up and threw her in the air.

"Come on cutie pie, lets go put your things away," said Troy with a flying Susan over his shoulders. Her squeals made his heart melt and they even reminded him of Gabriella's giggle. He ran with her on his shoulder into the house and soon heard Gabriella and Cooper trailing behind him.

It didn't take them long to put all of their things away and get settled again. By the time they were done and situated in the kitchen, diner time was approaching.

"What would you like to do now you two?" asked Troy.

"Eat," said Cooper quickly. Everyone burst out in laughter at his blunt answer.

"What do you want to eat tonight?" asked Gabriella.

"...ice cream," said Susan quietly from the corner of the kitchen. Everyone laughed at her suggestion and her cheeks even turned a soft pink.

"How about some hot dogs?" suggested Troy.

"Oh! And Mac n' Cheese too!" pipped in Gabriella.

"And brown baked beans?" asked Cooper.

"And brown baked beans," confirmed Gabi with a smile on her face.

Troy stood up and got the hot dogs from the fridge before making his way outside to the grille with Cooper closely behind him.

Meanwhile, inside the kitchen Gabriella gathered the different ingredients for their dinner and set things up. "Would you like to help me set the table Suzy?" asked Gabriella.

"Do you think we could eat outside on the porch tonight?" she asked. "Mommy always lets us eat out there this time of the year. She says it's an insult to Mother Nature to eat inside. I don't know who Mother Nature is, but if she's friends with my Mommy I'm sure she's a nice lady."

Gabriella could have cried right then and there at the little girls words. She simply nodded her head and picked up the little girls body giving her a huge hug. "You bet princess, you bet," she whispered into Susan's ear.

So Gabriella and Susan cooked some brown baked beans, Mac n' Cheese, and some corn, while Troy and Cooper worked on the hot dogs and fitting in some hoops too. Susan set up the table outside on the porch pulling four chairs up, and perfectly placing four plates, four glasses, and four sets of silverware on the table. After running over to the boys and asking them what they wanted for a drink, she returned to the kitchen to find Gabriella on the phone.

"Well right now me and Suzy are making some food, while Coop and Troy are outside cooking the hot dogs," spoke Gabriella into the telephone.

Susan went over to Gabriella and tugged on her leg. "What is it hunnie?" asked Gabi.

Susan just shook her head, "They're not cooking hot dogs, their playing basketball," she informed Gabriella, quite proud of her knowledge.

Gabriella just gasped and looked up and through one of the windows to sure enough see those two playing basketball. She looked down at Susan again. "Boys and their basketball, they're crazy!"

Susan just giggled and allowed Gabi to get back to her phone conversation.

Soon enough she had hung up the phone and the food was all cooked. "Wanna help me carry some of this outside?" asked Gabi.

Susan nodded her head before opening her arms out wide waiting for something to carry. Gabriella laughed before putting the bowl of corn in her arms on top of a towel. "Careful Suzy, it's hot."

Susan nodded her head before carefully making her way outside and playing the corn on the table. "I did it!" she screamed. Gabriella was right behind her. "Great job Susan! Why don't you go play with Cooper for a bit while me and Troy finish things up, okay?"

She nodded furiously before running down the porch steps and tackling her brother. It was such an experience to watch the two kids interacting; it almost reminded her of being a kid again and all the innocent feelings that go along with that.

"They're cute aren't they?" asked Troy who now stood next to her.

"They sure are. I don't think these next three months are going to be so bad after all," spoke Gabriella softly.

"I sure as hell hope so," muttered Troy before loosely wrapping his left arm across Gabriella's shoulder and pulling her body closer to his.

Troy and Gabriella just stood there together looking after the kids and watching them attempt to play some basketball before they called them over for dinner. The four of them sat down and had their first of many dinners together outside and got to know each other better.

After they were done and all cleaned up and the kids had a chance to watch some television, Troy told them that it was time for bed. Thankfully there wasn't too much of an argument and Cooper and Susan raced up the stairs and into their rooms with Troy and Gabriella following close behind.

"Alright Super Man, good night, sleep tight, and don't let the bed bugs bite!" said Gabriella.

"No one says that any more Gabs. That's so...so...childish," said Cooper as he scrunched up his face in disgust.

"Ohhh, I forgot, you're not a child so therefore that wouldn't be a good thing to say to you. You're an adult, so in that case, good night man, see you in the morning," said Gabriella ending her speech in a manly voice.

Troy just laughed before exchanging a manly handshake with Cooper and messing up his hair. "Night little man."

Cooper just pouted and threw the covers over his face. Both Troy and Gabriella laughed one more time and left his room shutting the door quietly. They made their way over to Susan's door and went in.

"Hey cutie pie, you all cleaned up?" asked Troy as he sat down on her bed.

"You bet! See how clean my teeth are?" questioned Susan as she made the biggest smile humanly possible and got right in front of Troy just to prove to him how clean her teeth really were.

"Well then, I guess you are right, they're spotless!"

Susan giggled before bouncing back down onto her bed again and climbing under the covers. Gabriella placed a soft kiss on her forehead, along with Troy, and after they exchanged their 'good nights' Troy and Gabriella made their way to the door.

"Gabi?" whispered Susan.

Gabriella stopped mid foot and turned around. "Yeah sweetie?"

Susan didn't say anything so Gabriella moved back to her bed where she knelt down besides it.

"Thank you for being the best cousin ever," whispered Susan.

Gabriella felt tears stinging her eyes. "Oh baby, you're the best cousin ever. I love you, sleep well."

She kissed her forehead one more time before watching the little girl's eyes flutter closed and made her way out into the hallway with Troy.

"She's too sweet for her own good," said Troy. "She's going to have a problem with the boys in High School."

"Only you would be able to know that Troy, huh?"

Troy just laughed before they both went downstairs again and changed their clothes. Troy was about to go to bed before Gabriella came running in and grabbed his wrist. "Come with me," she whispered. Troy looked at her like she was crazy, but none the less he allowed her to pull him along.

In one of her hands was a blanket and in the other was Troy's wrist, and with that she pulled him through their French doors, out onto the porch, down the stairs and into one of the fields.

"Gabi! Are you crazy? Where the hell are we going? It's dark outside!" whispered Troy harshly.

"Is little Troy afraid of the dark?" she barked back. Troy stopped dead in his tracks. "N-no," he muttered out.

"That's what I thought," and she kept pulling him.

Eventually she came to a stop and threw the blanket down onto the ground and plopped her body down. "Come on! Lay down you moron!"

Troy huffed and puffed a little before following her actions.

"Isn't it beautiful?" whispered Gabriella once their movements had ceased.

Troy turned his face to hers that was also laying down and took her all in; something he realized he had never really done before. She was something else, he had to admit it. Her small nose that was so cute, her eyes that could read him like a book and he could read like a book, her cheeks that became so round and adorable when she smiled, and her dimples that always made him weak in the knees. She was one of East High's most gorgeous girls, yet he hadn't even ever noticed nor admitted it to himself before. "Yeah," he whispered back.

* * *

**A/N:** I'm not sure if I'm happy with the way I ended it, it might have come to a surprise to you, but I still hope that you enjoyed it! I've also started a brand new TWO-SHOT called **A First For Everything**, and I would love it if you went and checked it out and reviewed it for me! Also, don't forget to go to my profile and go look at my **Vanessa Hudgens Forum**, and join too!!

Please make my day and review )

FiFi xoxo


	8. Missing Mommy

**A/N:** I have no idea why it's taken me so long to post this chapter; I've had it written for ages, but here it is now. The last chapter was a big hit, thank you alll SO much, 19 reviews! That would be the 3rd most popular chapter, so thank you. I hope that you can help me make this chapter a huge success too, and I'll cut you this deal. Give me 22 reviews or more for this chapter and I'll post the next one (Titled 'Sparks') on Friday. That chapter has major Troyella action!

One last thing, I'd just like to take time out to dedicate this chapter and entire story to my Aunt Susan, who's 2nd anniversary of her death from Breast Cancer is coming up this Saturday. I'm writing this story as a way to release my feelings about the entire situation, which destroyed me and broke off a piece of my heart. There is another chapter that I've written in honor of her also, but this story is for her. The character Aunt Mia is based off of my Aunt Susan, who was the most angelic, beautiful, strong and sweetest person I've ever met. I love her with all of my heart, and for all of you who have lost someone from cancer or are a survivor yourself, this is for you. Take care and God bless!

**Helpful Tips:** Sit back, take a sip of that lemonade, enjoy this chapter, laugh, cry, and review!

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing you'd recognize nor anything relating to HSM.

* * *

**You, M****e and the Stars**

**Chapter 8 – Missing Mommy**

There had been a small tug on her leg for what felt like all night long, and frankly, Gabriella was getting really pissed off at Troy. The previous night he had been fine; no complaints at all. But tonight? God, he just wouldn't stop hitting her! She didn't know if it was in his sleep, or if he really had it out for her or something, but she didn't know how much more of it she could handle. She wanted to sleep!

Her eyes had been closed the entire time, and at one point she attempted to kick him back but found nothing; there was no skin contact. When the tugging persisted, Gabriella reluctantly snapped open one eye and was blinded by the morning light. Immediately shutting her eye lid again, she slowly rolled her body over onto her back, and then onto her other side, bringing her arm up to slap Troy's body. But there was no one there and her arm met the cold sheets.

Instantly, her body shot up in her bed and both eye lids flew open as she scanned the empty bedroom.

"What the hell?" muttered Gabriella.

And then, in just mere seconds her entire face became drenched as she barely saw three bodies, two small and one big, pop up from the end of the bed with water guns in their hands aimed directly at Gabriella's face.

Her mouth dropped open and ear splitting screams came out of it as she pushed back the covers and made a run for the kitchen. "Help!" she screamed as she ran around the island and looked for some coverage. Three bodies came into her view and she gasped at the sight of the taller one. "Troy! I'm going to kill you!"

Searching extra hard for payback now, her eyes landed on the sink and she reached for the water hose. Throwing the facet on all the way up, she pulled on the hose and shot right in Troy's face, before aiming lower to Susan and Cooper's smaller bodies.

"Retreat! Retreat!" shouted Troy.

Immediately both Susan and Cooper sprinted out of the kitchen and the front door was heard being slammed shut. Inside though, Troy and Gabi were still going. By now Gabi's entire figure was drenched, and the fact that her clothes had almost become see through didn't go unnoticed by Troy. Her curly hair was matted to her face, and she looked like she was glistening. Troy's hair was matted to his face as well, and Gabriella even thought that his crystal blue eyes were sparkling even brighter. His basketball shorts were sticking to his legs, and his six pack was clearly visible through his drenched white t-shirt. He was simply and utterly gorgeous at that moment, thought Gabriella.

Realizing her non-portable hose was getting her no where, Gabriella decided she'd take a run for it. Dropping the hose in a heartbeat, her feat sprung from their position and she darted around the island. Troy caught on quickly though, too quickly, and he caught up with her easily. She went to turn back around but found that the floor was wet and her hands latched onto whatever sturdy object was closest. An article of clothing came into her grasp, and she pulled down the owner of it with her. Both Troy and Gabriella's body went crashing down to the hardwood floor, but Troy managed to sneak beneath her to lessen her fall, not wanting her to get hurt.

When all was said and done and pure silence filled their ears, Gabriella opened her chocolate colored eyes to come face to face with Troy crystal blue ones. Her body rested completely on top of his. It was awkward at first, but soon enough they found themselves drowning in their position. First they stared at each others eyes intently, and then Gabriella's eyes lowered to Troy's lips that all of a sudden became irresistible looking to Gabriella. She brought her eyes back up and saw that he was looking at her lips too. Without even the knowledge of their actions, both teenagers heads seemed to inch closer to one another. Troy's hands that had been resting comfortably on Gabriella's waist, were slowly moving up her sides creating a small moan to escape from her mouth. Their lips became centimeters apart and Troy could feel her heavy breaths on his lips. His desire to touch them became so great that he decided to quicken this process and go for it, but the sound of the front door swinging open again startled them from their actions.

"Troy! Gabi! Where are you?" yelled Cooper in an annoyed voice.

Gabriella sprang from Troy's body and rolled over onto her back. Her hand found her lips and her small fingers touched them, memorizing the feeling of the almost. When she looked up she found Troy standing directly down at her with the same face on, and soon felt her body being lifted up and her feet being planted on the ground again. She felt a warm and comforting, yet teasing squeeze to her petite waist before she saw Cooper running towards them.

"Sorry Coop, we were just trying to clean things up," explained Troy.

"Oh, alright. Are you two coming outside? It's a perfect day!"

"Yeah buddy, we'll be out in two minutes, how does that sound?"

"Awesome!" And with that Coopers long and skinny legs picked up its pace again and ran him back outside to his sister.

When Troy turned back around he came face to face with Gabriella's still motionless body in the same position that he had left her.

"I-I'm going to go, um, take a shower," stated Gabriella almost unsure of herself.

Troy just nodded before watching her slowly walk off, taking notice of her still see through clothes. Immediately his head snapped back and he walked towards the media room, down the two small steps that led to the lower area, and sat down on the couch. His head fell down into his hands as he let out a large sigh and allowed the previous moments to pass through his mind.

Meanwhile Gabriella's body fell limp against the shower wall as the feeling of Troy's hands on her waist came back to haunt her. They had been so close; what if Cooper hadn't come it? Would they have kissed? Would it have been awkward? Did she even want this?

Her emotions and feelings were all over the place right now. She had known Troy for basically all of her life and she knew almost everything about him. But not once could she remember ever having a crush on him, ever wanting him, ever wanting to kiss him. Not once.

Until now that is.

They were going to be living together for the next three months, sleeping next to each other every night, laughing at the same things, cooking dinner together. They were always going to be together and there wasn't anyone else for her to do it with. There weren't any other guys around, no other eye candy, he was it. Was that such a bad thing after all?

A heavy sigh left her mouth as she finally shut the water off and stepped out of the shower, wrapping her towel around her small body in the process. It was a fresh new day, which meant a new outfit. She had left her clothes in their bedroom instead of bringing it inside of the bathroom, so she opened the bathroom door and hopped that the kids weren't going to jump out at her and hose her down again.

She made it to the bed to grab her clothes, and when she turned back around to go to the bathroom again, the bedroom door swung open revealing a still wet Troy.

"Oh my god! I'm so sorry!" Troy tried not to look, but his eyes not once met with hers. Instead they traveled the length of her body and realized for the first time in what felt like forever that this girl really was hot. No, not hot, gorgeous. Smoking. Sexy. Beautiful. And okay, yes... hot.

His mouth was left hung open as he still stood in the doorway. Gabriella's cheeks turned a soft pink, and she walked over to him, lifted his jaw with her fingers, turned away and went back into the bathroom, all the way swaying her hips in a way that she knew were irresistible.

Why had she just done that? She wasn't exactly sure, but she knew that she had to lighten the situation some how. Although that action just may have made it worse.

Did she want something with Troy? At this point she wasn't sure, but a little flirting never hurt anyone.

-

-

"Gabi! Gabi! Gabriella!" The sound of Susan's screams entered Gabriella's mind as she rounded the corner from her bedroom and saw a running Susan with tears streaming down her face.

Immediately, Susan jumped into Gabriella's opened arms and buried her face in Gabriella's neck.

"Shhh, it's alright Susan, you're alright," soothed Gabriella as she rubbed her hand up and down Susan's back while she made her way over to the living room to sit down in a chair with Susan still in her arms.

"Susan, it's okay baby girl, why don't you tell me what happened," asked Gabriella softly as she cradled the little girl in her arms. Tears were spilling out of the little girls eyes and she continually gave out hiccups.

"I...I-" more hiccups came as did the tears streaming down her face.

"Shhh, come on baby girl, tell me what happened. You're okay sweetie, you're fine. I've got you, shhh."

Susan's small hands reached up to rub her eyes and she slowly seemed to calm down. Gabriella reached up to pat away the hair that was sticking to the little girls face.

"There was a hole in that ground, and I... I tripped in it, and I feel down and...and...and I want my Mommy!!"

Thud. Gabriella felt her heart drop. The one thing that she had been dreading finally came up and she didn't know how to handle it.

More screams came out of the little girls mouth as the tears continued to pour out. Gabriella brought the girls body up to her chest closer and hugged her with everything that she had.

She took deep breaths and prepared herself for what ever was to come next, utterly confused about what to say to the little girl. Did she lie? Or did she just ignore the subject all together?

"Suzy, Susan baby, look at me please."

The little girl stopped the cries and pleas for her mother and looked up into her cousins eyes. Gabriella's breath caught in her throat for a moment as the girl looked up to her and prepared to hang onto every word that came out of Gabriella's mouth.

"Baby, I know you miss your Mommy, so do I and so does Cooper, but she's just really sick right now, your Daddy's already talked to you about this. I know it's hard, really hard, and you miss her more than anything, but you have to understand that she's not here right now because she's trying her best to get better so that she can come home. But it's still okay to miss her baby, we all do, so if you want to cry and kick and scream, then make sure you scream as loud as you can, but at the end of the day, she's still not going to be here. It's going to be a while before you can see her baby, and I'm really sorry. But she'd want you to be happy, where she was here or not. So how about you turn that frown upside down and put on a brave face for your Mommy, okay? How does that sound?"

The frown on Susan's face slowly started to lessen and her eyes finally got its color back. She nodded her head up and down slowly and Gabriella was just greatful that the little girl somehow understood what she just said.

"Now how about you go find Coop and Troy and we'll all make _huge _ice cream sundays and we'll eat them out in the gardens. Does that sound like a plan?"

The little girls dimples shot up and her smile illuminated her face. "Ice cream! I'm gonna go find the boys Gabi!"

Susan jumped off of Gabriella's lap and made a run for the front door before she came to a screeching halt. Gabriella didn't see the stopped girl, but instead here eyes saw the family portrait hanging above the fireplace. A tear leaked out of Gabriella's eye and she quickly whipped it away. The feeling of a hand on her shoulder brought her out of her thoughts as she turned to see the little girl by her side again.

Susan leaned in to Gabriella's cheek and placed a soft kiss on it. "Thank you Gabi, you really helped my feel better, just like my Mommy would do."

Gabriella returned the favor and kissed Susan on the cheek before telling her to go find the boys. She then turned her face back to the fire place as more tears fell out of her eyes. Finding some courage in her body and after releasing a large breath, her hands found the arms to the chair and she hoisted her body up. When she turned around she made her way to the kitchen and saw Troy leaning against the open door frame. She almost screamed at the surprise, but held it in and instead allowed her hand to come up to her heart.

No words came out of her mouth; she didn't need to question whether or not he had been listening the entire time because she realized then and there that he had; she could tell by the look on his face.

Her head dropped and her eyes landed on the wood floors, the color of the wood being masked by her blurry eyes. More tears slipped out of her eyes and fell down her cheeks. All of a sudden she felt her chin being lifted up by two strong fingers and her deep brown orbs found peace in his oceanic blue ones. Her lips began to quiver as his fingers fell to her lips and traced them. He leaned down and placed his lips to her forehead before gathering her up in his arms and letting her release all of her emotions. And she did.

She cried and she cried, before he gave her the strength she needed to pull herself together and stop the tears so she could instead focus her attention on making the best ice cream sunday ever known to man kind.

* * *

**A/N: There you have it! Sorry that this chapter was so short, but I felt like some things needed to covered in this chapter and it's sort of a cute little filler. Please, please tell me what you think and review!!**

**The more you review the faster I'll put up the next chapter... which is a very flirty Troyella chapter ;)**

**Check out my other stories too, Losing Her Grace and A First For Everything, and also my Vanessa Hudgens Forum.**

**And remember, 22+ reviews please!!**

**FiFi xoxo**


	9. Sparks

**A/N: **So clearly you didn't make it to the 22 review mark in time, so here's a delayed update for you. Hopefully you like it, it isn't much but it'll get better. I hope I don't disappoint you. Read & review!

And thank you to those who offered warm and sweet words about my Aunt, it means the world to me and I thank you from the bottom of my heart.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing you'd recognize nor anything relating to HSM.

* * *

**You, Me and the Stars**

**Chapter 9 – Sparks**

It had been a long day for the two teens. They had done everything from an inside water fight, something their parents would be very disappointed in, to dealing with crying children, to making enormous ice cream sundays, to playing a two on two basketball game, to enjoying nap time, to an intense game of Yatzee, to a delicious barbecue dinner, to finally bedtime.

Both Gabriella and Troy had once again retired to the outside fields and were laying side by side under the stars.

"You know, you handled Susan really well earlier today. I was very impressed."

A small blush rose to her cheeks. "Thanks, but I was just doing my job I guess. It's just so hard; lying to her and stuff. No one deserves to lose their mother; it's one of the worst things that could happen to a person, and the fact that shes only six doesn't help anything. It just...it kills me. It destroys me on the inside, it really does," said Gabriella with sadness in her voice.

Sparks ran up through her body as Troy gently laced his fingers through her own. He held on tight and squeezed their hands to let her know that he understood.

Troy didn't know what had been coming over him these past few days. At times he thought he was just being another horny teenager having withdrawal symptoms because there were no other girls around, and at other times he wondered if he had always had these feelings for Gabriella, but it took really seeing who she was and spending time with her as a more grown woman to unmask those feelings.

Either way, he was loving every second of it and there was no denying that she felt the sparks in her body too at the close contact.

Gabriella kept her eyes closely trained on the stars above her head, trying to fight the tingling sensations running through her body at the moment. Her breathing was becoming harder and her eyes were becoming cloudy. She had never been this close to a guy before, and it was something she had always craved. Sure, she had a lot of guy friends, but no one like Troy. No one would ever compare to Troy.

Troy smoothly ran his fingers over her knuckles in hopes of calming her emotions. A few moments later his breath caught in his throat as he felt her delicate hand slip out of his larger one and she sat up. Still laying on the ground, Troy rubbed her back slightly before sitting up along with her and running his hand down her spine. "Hey, whats wrong?" questioned Troy softly.

She just shook her head before looking down at her feet. A small tear fell down her face, and for a reason she wasn't too sure of. "Nothing, I'm just stressed out is all."

"Gabi, you don't need to stress out, I'm here too, I'm going to do this with you. Together, remember?"

A smile formed on Gabriella's face as she turned her head to the right to meet his eyes that still seemed so bright even in the dark night air. "Yeah," she whispered back.

Both sets of eyes latched on to the other and they didn't plan on ever letting go. Troy's hand rose up and found the side of her perfect face and cupped it in his strong hand as she allowed her head to lean into it.

A sigh left her mouth and her eyes fluttered closed, before they opened again and connected with Troy's eyes once more. There was something different in both of their eyes, a mixture of lust, admiration, want, and an altogether desire to move to the next step.

Troy's eyes moved down from Gabriella's eyes to her mouth, before moving up again. Slowly, both bodies moved towards each other and their foreheads came together. Their eyes fluttered shut and Troy gracefully tilted his head in a horizontal motion as he moved his mouth towards hers, following the magnetic feeling.

And then it happened.

There was a gentle, lingering touch of the lips, almost as if to show hesitation on both of their parts as they touched and as if both were taking their time to memorize the feeling of one anther before they pulled away.

As soon as their lips touched, fireworks went off and their heartbeats exploded. Once their lips parted, they felt like their heart broke and their chest dropped. Not even seconds later, Gabriella brought her hand up to rest on the back of Troy's neck and pulled him back down and attached their lips once more.

This time it was more aggressive and they couldn't have loved it any more. Troy's hands were running smoothly up and down Gabriella's back while her own hands explored all on their own. It was soft at first, but soon turned into an aggressive kiss. It was deep, passionate, and meaningful, each one putting their all into it not knowing when they'd get to do it again. They were experiencing new feelings, and they wanted the other to know how they were feeling.

Their tongues did a dance like no other, and when the need for air was unbearable, they both reluctantly pulled back and rested their foreheads against each others. Their breathing and the crickets were the only thing that could be heard and both sets of eyes were still closed.

Troy easily tilted his lips forward once more and slowly attached his lips to hers as they held each other in a soft and simple kiss; an easy kiss that was nothing intense yet meant the world.

After they parted again Gabriella let go of a sigh of content and she finally opened her eyes to see the bright blue ones staring intently back at her watching her every move.

Her mouth slowly turned up, "Hi," she whispered.

"Hi," he whispered back.

She smiled up to him and he smiled back, before attaching their lips once more. He brought both of his arms to her waist and pulled him even closer to his body, before pushing her downwards and onto the soft grass. Leaning over her figure and doing his best not to crush her, they both fought for control with their tongues and lost all sense of reality. Troy was dominating her mouth, and she reveled in his actions, fully enjoying the experience.

Hands were flying everywhere for both of them: Troy fumbling between running his hand up her side, to over her arm, to across her stomach, to down her face. Gabriella meanwhile kept switching from wrapping her arms tightly around his neck, to allowing her fingers to play with the hair on the back of his neck, to running her hands and fingers down his sculpted and strong back, to lacing her fingers in his jean belt loops.

Their breathing was uneven and the need for oxygen was so overwhelming that they had no choice but to separate. Their mini make out session had been incredible for both of them. Troy smiled as his eyes fell on her swollen and bruised lips, while Gabriella's eyes trailed over his perfect face memorizing every feature on it.

Troy's hands were still on her waist while one of Gabriella's hand had a handful of his t-shirt in her palm holding him close, and the other was on the back of his neck. A small shiver of goosebumps ran down her arms as a cool breeze brushed over them, not going unnoticed by either one.

Quickly, Troy stood up and swept her up with him, picking her up bridal style and holding her close to his body.

"Troy! What are you doing?" she questioned as a few giggles left her mouth at the same time.

"I'm bringing you inside; you're cold and I don't want you to get sick."

Gabriella just smiled at his sincerity. He sure was something else.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and nestled her head in the crook of his neck, inhaling his sent in the process and memorizing it as him. He held her in his strong arms and when he reached their bed, he softly set her down. His lips found her forehead again and gave her a soft kiss, before running his thumb over her cheek and staring into her mesmerizing eyes.

"I'm going to take a shower, see you soon," whispered Troy before taking one last deep glance at her and then standing straight up to make his way into the bathroom.

When the door was shut and Gabriella heard the shower turn on, she grabbed the nearest pillow, threw it over her face, and screamed into it. "Oh my god!" she whispered to herself. Throwing the pillow onto the floor, she got up from the bed and walked over to her dresser which held her cell phone on top.

Flipping it open and hitting menu, she found her texting inbox and searched for Taylor's name. A small sigh escaped her mouth at the very thought of her best friend, who just so happened to be what felt like millions of miles away without her. To say the least, she really really missed her.

Her fingers found the keys and she quickly and expertly sent the message back to New Mexico.

_Tay! OMG! U'll never guess wut happened 2nite! p.s.- miss you 3 G_

She set her phone down and opened her draws to get a change of clothes to wear to bed that night. Not even a minute later she heard the short ring of her phone signaling a new text message.

_Gabs! Miss you 2! OMG, wut happened?! Tell me now!! 3 T_

A smile formed on her face at her sudden plan on what to tell Taylor, or rather when.

_Sry, can't tell u 2nite, I'll call u in the morning, but OMG I don't kno wut 2 do!! Ur gonna FREAK!!_

She shut her phone once more and went to change her shirt. In the very middle of lifting it up off of her body, the short ring filled the bedroom again. She huffed before quickly finishing changing her shirt and then went to see her new message.

_Good freak or bad freek?? Gabs ur scaring me!! Tell me NOW!! :(_

_I think good freak... but I'm SO confused! Idk wut 2 do!! Ohh Tay, I wish I cud tell u, u'd go CRAZY, but it's a long story so I'll call u 2morrow, k?_

Setting the phone down again, Gabriella changed into a pair of comfortable shorts and put some socks on before returning to the ringing phone.

_Gabriella! TELL ME!! U can't just tease me like this!!_

_Apparently I can... tty 2morrow! Nite girlee 3_

Even though it was killing Gabriella to not talk to anyone about the previous interactions between herself and Troy, torturing Taylor like this was well worth it. After reading numerous other texts from Taylor begging Gabi to tell her what happened, she turned her phone off and went back over to the bed.

She was having a major dilemma in her head right now about what she should do. Should she wait up for Troy to finish the shower and they could talk, or should she just go right to bed now? Would it be awkward, or... she was thinking too much. She just decided to go to bed and see what would happen in the morning. And hopefully call Taylor and get some advice.

Gabriella had just settled down and shut her eyes when she heard the shower turning off. She could hear the curtain being pulled back, movements throughout the bathroom and soon enough the door was opening. After some thought, Gabriella went with the pretending to be asleep stance and kept her body frozen in its spot. He was walking around a bit, probably cleaning things up and changing, before she felt a shift in weight on the bed and knew that he was that much closer to her again.

She couldn't lie to herself, the feeling of his lips on hers was pretty much the definition of heaven to her. It was odd for her because she had never thought of being with Troy like that in all of her life until now. Maybe it was the closeness that they had been sharing lately; all of the things that they did together like making breakfast, playing with the kids, laying under the stars at night, sleeping next to each other... the list was never ending. This whole experience had definitely shown Gabriella a different side of Troy; one that she found very attractive.

He had laid down completely now and her back was still to him as she rested on her side. Troy let out a large sigh before turning his head slightly to take a glance at Gabriella's "sleeping" body. He was so confused about his feelings towards her; he didn't get why they all of a sudden came about. But he wasn't going to lie-she was one hell of a good kisser. And all he could think about now was when he'd get to do it again.

And it better be soon.

Troy didn't want to rush her or put more things on her already packed plate. She clearly had a lot to think about on any given day, and now she had to think about this too. After fighting with himself for what felt like forever, Troy carefully lifted his upper body up off of his pillow, stretched his body over to hers, placed a gentle kiss on her cheek, and settled back down again to go to sleep. He just couldn't resit touching her skin once more.

Meanwhile, fireworks were going off in Gabriella's head and she just wanted to squeal like a little teenage girl when she felt his soft lips on her skin again. It amazed her how sweet Troy was being to her, and she found herself craving for more.

-

-

The next morning Troy woke up to find himself in a half empty bed. Gabriella had clearly already gotten up and made her side of the bed. He stretched his arms over his head before shedding the bed sheets and allowing his feet to find the floor. When he was satisfied with his eye rubbing, Troy pulled himself up and got himself dressed.

Troy had no idea what was in store for today; every day seemed to be filled with new, exciting and unexpected events. They kind of just rolled with the punches and did whatever the kids wanted to do. It was very laid back; just Troy's style.

His feet brought him out into the apparently deserted house and when he walked into the kitchen he found a plate with breakfast goods on the island. Next to the plate was a glass of orange juice and a note written in a certain someone's perfect handwriting.

_Troy-_

_I hope you enjoy your breakfast, it's the least that I could do to repay you for the breakfast in bed that you made me... and also for last night. I hope you know how much I value your company and time, you make this all so much easier and a lot more enjoyable. Cooper is praying for a manly day with you, and I'm out with Susan. See you later, and don't burn down the house ;)_

_ xoxo Gabi_

A huge smile graced Troy's face; so huge it was causing him pain. He carefully shoved the note in his back pocket before devouring the incredible breakfast that Gabriella had made him. When he was finished, he turned around in his chair and his eyes caught Coopers figure sprawled out on the couch in the media room with a controller in his hands.

Standing up, Troy placed his dishes in the sink before wandering over to Cooper.

"What'cha playing man?" asked Troy as he sat down next to him.

Hearing Troy's voice, Cooper allowed his eyes to drift from the television for a split second to smile up at Troy. "Just some x-box, you wanna play?" asked the seven year old.

"You bet kid, I haven't played in forever!"

In mere seconds both boys' eyes were completely trained on the television screen and they were completely oblivious to the rest of the world.

* * *

**A/N: So I know... the ending basically stunk, sorry about that. It was a weird ending, but I had to end it there in order to start the next chapter the way that I am. For all of you A First For Everything fans, I am working my heart out on the last half of the story. It's basically half-way done, I'm just trying to perfect their poems, and I'm no poet and I hate poetry, so it's a little bit of a challenge for me. **

**Thank you again to all of the continual reviewers and fans of this story, you make me so happy. And if you want a fast update, all you have to do is hit that review button down below and we're on a roll. It takes two to tango... so if you want it, tell me. If not... hopefully you're a patient waiter. **

**I have a new graphics/blog website, called **_vulnerable.love graphics_**, please please please check it out and tell me what you think in my guestbook! There's a link in my profile! **

**Review!**

**FiFi xoxo**


	10. Sunflowers

**A/N: **This chapter is quite a mix of emotions. I'd like to dedicate not only this chapter, but also this entire story, to my Aunt Susan who died almost two years ago from breast cancer. Sunflowers were her favorite flower, and they're the perfect symbol of her soul. She didn't hide from the world when she was diagnosed; she took it, went with it, and made the best out of it, and she's my hero. She showed me how to die gracefully and how to live every day like it's the last. It was hard to write this chapter, and even this story, because the Aunt Mia in this story is basically my Aunt Susan. So if you're reading this and you know someone who has been effected by cancer, or are yourself, just know that you're not alone in this world and that my thoughts and prayers are with you and your family. God bless you all.

**Disclaimer: **Can I at least own the sunflowers please?

* * *

**You, Me and the Stars**

**Chapter 10 – Sunflowers**

_There's something about how tall they grow... their strength of their vine holding up their massive heads and reaching for the sky. -Me_

- - - - - - - -

Their hands were laced together comfortably and their feet were bare. The sun was shinning perfectly that day, and there wasn't a cloud in the sky. The air was a little too warm, but there was a cool breeze to balance it out.

Gabriella wanted to see the land and all of its features that day, so she enlisted Susan's help to show her everything. They had already been to their swimming pool that was in a secluded corner of the land. When Gabi asked why she didn't even know about the pool, Susan told her that there wasn't anyone to take care of it now that her Daddy wasn't home, so it was "too gross to even go near." Gabi couldn't help but laugh at the scrunched up face that Susan made when saying that.

"I'll send Troy out here to have a look at it some day; maybe he can figure it out and we can have a pool party!" suggested Gabi. Susan's face immediately lit up at the new idea.

"So, do you like to garden too Susan?"

The grip on Gabriella's hand tightened slightly and Gabi couldn't help but cringe at Susan's reaction.

"My Mom got me into it I guess. She's usually always out here, except for lately, she hasn't been feeling too well." There was a pause in Susan's words as she lifted her head up and allowed her eyes to wash over their surroundings. "She loves it, she really does. Sometimes I think she loves it more than Daddy, but don't tell him I said that." She whispered the last part to Gabriella in a way where she was totally serious, yet she still found humor in her thought. All Gabi could do was laugh at the little girls thoughts.

"I sure hope not, that wouldn't be too good," said Gabi.

"See those sunflowers over there?" questioned Susan as she lifted her free hand to point above all of the other flowers to their left. Sure enough there they were; standing as tall as ever. "Those are her favorites," whispered Susan to herself.

The hand that had been holding onto Gabriella's let go and Gabi watched as the little girl walked peacefully over to the field of sunflowers that were breathtaking.

From a distance, Gabriella stood still and mesmerized every move that Susan made, from the far away look in her eyes, to the gentle touch she had with the flowers, to her hair blowing in the refreshing breeze, to her feet kicking some rocks. It all amazed Gabriella, and greatly saddened her at the same time.

Susan ran through the rows of tall and beautiful sunflowers, causing Gabriella to giggle. It didn't take long for Gabi to follow suit though and chase after her. When the finally caught up together they were on the other side of the rows of sunflowers.

"Did you know that sunflowers are the state flower of Kansas too? Mommy tells me that's why we live in Kansas; because sunflowers are the state flower." Pride with her knowledge was shinning through Susan's eyes and all Gabi could do was smile at her. "Do you like sunflowers Gabi?" asked Susan.

Gabriella turned her face to the flowers that were stretching towards the sun. "I love them," she whispered. "I feel like when I see them I don't have to be afraid of anything; they show strength and a will to overcome all odds. They're different, not normal, yet they're still as beautiful as ever. Remember that Suzy," said Gabriella softly as she tapped the little girls nose.

"Don't they just look so happy?" questioned Susan.

"They look thrilled," agreed Gabriella. "I see why you mom loves them so much."

There was a few moments of silence as the two stared up at the tall flowers and let the wind blow through their hair, listening only to the sound of Mother Nature.

"Do you know when Mommy's coming home? I really miss her," said Susan softly.

Gabriella's eyes left the symbolism of strength and happiness and they fell to the dirty ground beneath her. She felt guilty, more than guilty, and there was nothing that she could do about it. She was torn between two different worlds; lying to the little girl next to her holding on to everything that she said and doing "what was best" for her by sticking with her Uncle Ken's plans of keeping the truth hidden or setting the truth free. It was a hard battle, but at this point in time she knew it wasn't her place to divulge the life changing information to Susan. It just wasn't her place.

"Come here Susan," said Gabriella as she motioned for the standing girl admiring the flowers to come and sit on Gabriella's lap. "We all love your Mommy very much, and we want the best for her. Troy and I are here to stay with you guys to take care of you while your Daddy and a lot of doctors take care of you Mommy. I don't know sweetie when your Mommy will be coming back..." she took a deep breath to keep herself strong. "I just know that your Mommy loves you and Cooper more than she loves life and she wants nothing but the best for you two and she wouldn't want to ruin your summer by having you see her sick." A tear leaked out of Gabriella's eye and Susan quickly brushed it away.

"Why are you crying?" asked Susan.

Gabriella sighed. Lying to this little girl who was staring directly up at her was killing her and she didn't know how much more of it she could handle. "I miss Cooper, how about we go find him and bake some cookies. How does that sound?"

Susan jumped up off of Gabriella's lap excitedly. "That sounds awesome! I'll race you back!" And with that the little girls feet picked up speed and she was long gone and out of Gabriella's sight.

Whipping the dirt off of her butt as she stood up, Gabriella stretched her arms high over her head and let out a deep breath. That was a lot harder than she thought it was going to be and she needed to have a chat with her Uncle Ken soon to reconsider his plans. She felt completely guilty staring into those gorgeous brown eyes and lying straight to her face.

The sun was almost directly above her by this point in the day, and it was so bright that it hurt her eyes so she looked away. Her mother use to tell her that the sun was like the truth; it blinds you as you look away.

Well that was certainly words to live for this summer.

Taking one last look at the gorgeous mass of sunflowers, Gabriella turned on her bare heel and headed back to the house that she could see way off in the distance. It would be a long walk all by herself, but she could fill the time by letting her mind wander to other events and drama in her life: Troy.

She wasn't sure how to handle their new actions and level of friendship. It was so complicated and confusing, but at least she knew that Troy had some type of feelings for her and it wasn't completely one sided. While trying to get to sleep last night and after feeling his lips on her cheek one more time last night, she had come to the conclusion that going to a different level would Troy wouldn't be a bad thing, but rather something that could make her really happy.

He had always been there for her in the past and throughout all of the years that they grew up together, why would now be any different?

But whatever happened and where ever life took them over the next two months she was sure about one thing: she was going to have fun with all of this. She wanted to enjoy being a teenager as much as she could, and she hoped that she could help those two kids have fun being kids too. If things were going to be awkward between her and Troy, then so be it, but she knew that she was going to try hard not to let that happen. She'd just have to wait until tonight before they talked about what had happened.

The house was finally coming back into her view when she spotted Cooper running towards her. She opened her arms and immediately the boy jumped into them and latched on to her neck. The speed that he had had caused her to tip backwards and they went tumbling down to the ground in a fit of laughter.

"Cooper! What's got you so excited?"

"Oh nothing, just wanted to say hello!"

Gabriella just laughed before she pulled them both up and placed Cooper back on the ground. "Did Susan tell you we're going to make cookies?"

"Oh yeah, you should have seen Troy's face light up! It was so funny! I think him and Susan are looking for batter now, come on!" Cooper took a hold of her wrist and pulled her in the direction of the house.

They made it to the steps still running but Gabi tripped on a step and Cooper's hand left hers as he kept going inside. She just shook her head at the boys eagerness and went to take a look at her foot. She had hit her toe on one of the stairs pretty hard and had a small cut in the side. After cursing to herself she turned her body around and sat down on the steps to examine it some more.

"You alright there?"

The sudden sound of his voice caused her head to shoot up and her heartbeat to speed up to an uncontrollable pace. She could hear herself breathing heavily and she could hear his footsteps become closer. Soon enough he was crouched down in front of her and had her foot in his hand.

Immediately, her body flinched at the new contact but after a soft look from him and his eyes she rested assured. He examined the cut and told her he'd be right back.

A funny feeling erupted in Gabriella's stomach and she couldn't help but wonder if they were butterflies. Before she could think about it for too much longer Troy had returned to her and her foot. His strong and delicate hands cleaned up her toe and placed a bandage on it before looking up into her eyes and offering her a sweet smile.

"You coming to make some cookies?" questioned Troy.

"Um... yeah, I just have to make a phone call first and then I'll meet you all in there, okay?"

Troy just smiled at her again and whispered a soft sure before standing up again, placing a gentle kiss on her forehead and returning inside to the kids and cookies.

A huge sigh escaped her mouth and shivers ran down her arms at the close contact between the two again. Trying not to think about it too much, Gabi stood up and walked around the porch to the French doors that led to their bedroom where her cell phone sat. She picked it up and made her way back outside again. Skipping down the steps, her feet brought her on a path that led to a small gazebo with a swinging bench inside. After making herself comfortable, Gabriella paid attention to her phone again and hit one of the speed dial numbers.

After a few rings Gabriella's best friend welcomed her with a screeching hello.

"Hey Tay! How are you?"

"_Oh my gosh, I'm great! We'll besides the fact that I miss you so unbelievably much and life without you here just isn't the same."_

"I could say the exact same Tay. It's crazy out here, everything is just so... different."

"_How are the kids treating you two?"_

"They're actually being great! There so much fun to be around too, our days are never slow and boring. And Troy has really surprised me with his interactions with Susan and Cooper; he's such a sweetheart," said Gabriella with small stars in her eyes. A content sigh even left her mouth.

"_Um... Gabi? Care to explain what that was all about?" asked Taylor with a small smirk on her face._

Gabi had to clear her throat before continuing. "What?"

"_Has... has something like...happened...between you and Troy?"_

"Well, you see. That's kind of why I'm calling you. Plus I really wanted to hear your voice again," said Gabriella smoothly.

"_Oh my gosh! What happened? Spill!"_

"He um... we um..."

"_No um's, just tell me!"_

"We kissed," confessed Gabriella in a rushed voice.

Silence.

"_You what?!" screamed Taylor from the other end of the call._

"Exactly. I don't know how it happened, or where it came from, or what it means, but I... I _think_ I might have liked it." A blush rose to Gabriella's cheeks just thinking abut her feelings for Troy. They were all so new, yet so exciting at the very same time.

"_Well, I could tell you how it happened if you'd like, I've done it quite a few times in my days. But in all seriousness, you and Troy?!"_

"Yes Tay, me and Troy." Just saying their names together brought a smile to her face. It was as if all of a sudden things were becoming so much more clearer for Gabi. The idea of her and Troy wasn't so bad after all.

"_So how do you feel about all of this Gabs?" questioned Taylor truly interested._

Gabriella took a moment to breath before continuing. "I'm not exactly sure Tay; this is all so new and so... so different. I mean, one minute we're best buddies, talking about anything that comes to mind, and the next we're kissing and my heart beat is out of control and butterflies are roaming around in my stomach! It's just... I don't know. I was hoping you could give me some advice," said Gabriella, whispering the last part.

"_Oh Gabi, my little precious Gabi. I have three simple words for you: Go. For. It. This is your life, and you only have one, and for the next few weeks you'll be sharing it with Troy so why not go and make the best of it? As friends, you and Troy have always had a connection unlike any other. I've always loved watching you two together because you bring out the best in one another. I know you're use to the buddy-buddy feelings you've always had with him, but it won't kill you to go for something more. Especially if what you're feeling is butterflies. That's some serious stuff."_

"I think I'm just going to go with the flow Tay and see what happens. You've definitely helped me see some important things though, so thank you. I'll call you tomorrow to gossip about what happens!"

"_Yay! I'm so happy for you Gabi, really. You and Troy deserve only the best and the best is each other. So good luck and I'll be waiting for you phone call! And tell Troy I said hello."_

"Will do Tay, love you!"

"_Love you too girl."_

And with that both girls hung up their cell phone and got back to their separate worlds. After sitting and staring out into the yard for what felt like a century, Gabriella decided to get up and go see how the cooking was coming along.

When she stepped onto the porch of the house she stopped to listen to everyone inside but she heard nothing. Confused, she kept going inside and made her way to the kitchen. When she stepped inside the kitchen she saw plates, bowls, and cooking ingredients everywhere, but she saw no one.

"Troy?" Gabriella turned her head to the side looking for any sign of him or the kids. When she turned her head to the other side her sight became filled by a huge white cloud and she tasted flour all over her face. "TROY!"

Giggles erupted everywhere and Gabriella angrily whipped the flour off of her face. "Do you two think somethings funny? Huh?" questioned Gabi to Cooper and Susan with a fake seriousness in her voice. She moved over to the counter top and took two handfuls of flour in her palms and went back over to the laughing children. In seconds she poured the flour down their faces and ran away from them to get more ammunition.

Hiding behind the island and out of view of the kids she felt someone's hand on the her lower back and a screech erupted from her face. "And what do you think you're doing Mr? You think I forgot about you making my face white?" whispered Gabriella harshly. "Well let me remind you." She rustled her hand around above her on the counter top from her crouched position and grabbed the first thing that came into her grasp.

Unfortunately for Troy it was an egg.

Within seconds the egg was dripping down his face and the shell was in his hair. His mouth was open in shock and his eyes were squinted closed in anger. He laughed sarcastically with a hint of evil in it and Gabriella took that as a sign to run, and to run fast.

Gabriella burst up from her crouched position and went to make a run for it when she felt Troy's strong arms taking a hold of her legs and she went crashing to the floor along with the bag of flour that she had been holding on to. Next thing she knew Cooper had the sink hose directed at her face and with Troy holding her down, she became drenched in water. Susan even had the audacity to jump on top of Troy's back who was currently laying on top of Gabriella's stomach.

"I can't breath!" screamed Gabriella, trying her best to keep a serious tone, but soon burst out in laughter at the mess that they had all created.

"Alright, alright you two, lets get off of this mess of a girl and clean up the kitchen," suggested Troy with a sense of authority in his voice.

Both Susan and Cooper got up and started to clean the now destroyed kitchen and Gabriella was left staring up into Troy's dreamy eyes.

A small smile formed on Troy's face and he pecked Gabriella on the nose before easily pulling himself off of Gabriella's body. When he was up he bent back down and picked up Gabriella's shocked body in one swift motion. When she was set on her feet again she found herself holding on to his upper arms and trying to look anywhere but his eyes.

But then her conversation with Taylor came back into her mind and her feelings of awkwardness and shyness disappeared. She moved her body into Troy's and wrapped her arms around Troy's strong chest before quickly sliding around him and giving him one last look and going over to go help the kids clean up.

Troy just shook his head at the teenagers flirty actions. He turned his head around to watch her retreating back and followed her body as she went to help the kids clean up. Lately Troy couldn't help but keep his eyes on Gabriella. He was seeing her in a new light all of a sudden and it was a light that he never wanted to go out. It was indescribable how he felt and it was unlike anything else, but needless to say he loved it; he craved it; and he wanted more.

* * *

**A/N: Tad da! There you have it! Hopefully you enjoyed the range of emotions in this chapter and you loved that last scene. Is 25 reviews too much to ask for? You'd make me so unbelievably happy.**

**Review!!**

**FiFi xoxo**


	11. Things Are Changing

**A/N: **Props goes to Mel for all of the help you've given me for this story, and you'll notice a ton of your ideas in this chapter. I have a feeling that you readers are really going to enjoy this one, but just wait.. the next chapter will blow your socks off! Thank you again to all of you who review, it means so much to me to hear what you have to say and I truly value your opinion, so keep it up!

I just posted a new story, called Fractured Heart that I'd really like for you to check out! It might not be a while before I update it because I want to get this story right and make sure that there are enough people interested in it. It's a very intense M rated story that is completely different from anything I've ever written, and I'd really, _really_ appreciate it if you checked it out and reviewed!

**Discalimer: **I own nothing you'd recognize nor anything related to HSM.

* * *

**You, Me and the Stars**

**Chapter 11 – Things Are Changing**

By now the kitchen had been cleaned spotless and Cooper and Susan were snacking on the delicious cookies that had somehow been made that afternoon. Troy popped in a movie for them to watch and their attention was solely preoccupied on that.

"Well, I'm off to take a shower," announced Gabriella to the two kids. She got up off of the couch and placed a kiss on each of their foreheads before heading to her and Troy's bedroom.

"Hey! I don't get a kiss?" said Troy with a pout on his face.

Gabriella rolled her eyes before making her way back into the media room, resting her hands on Troy's shoulders and brought her lips down to his floured forehead. She felt his hands attach to the back of her thighs to keep her in place, but she broke free of his gentle grasp and walked away from him making sure to add a little flare to her steps.

Troy shook his head and licked his lips with his tongue before trying to pay attention to the movie that was playing.

"Why are we watching this again rugrats?" questioned Troy as he finally found his senses and saw a turtle cartoon on the television screen. Technically, Susan and Cooper still had some time left before bed, but all Troy wanted was to put them to sleep now and go see Gabi.

"_You_ aren't watching anything Troy; you're too busy staring off into space. _We_ are watching this movie and it just so happens to be our favorite. If you don't like it, then leave. And now." Troy stared at Cooper with the widest eyes humanly possible. The fact that this seven-year-old was calling him out on staring into space rattled his brain. Was he really doing that?

"How about you two go get ready for bed. It seems that some people are a little cranky and an early night it will be," said Troy trying to re-gain some sort of authority.

The pout that broke out on Susan's face almost made him change his mind, but he knew he had to stay strong if he wanted to be respected in any sort of way by those two.

So Troy stood up and snuggled Susan in his arms before throwing her over his shoulders and heading for the stairs.

"Come on Coop! Sweet dreams with pony's in them are calling your name!" said Troy loudly to Cooper from the stairwell.

Susan giggled over Troy's shoulder catching Troy's attention. "You know princess, that pout of yours almost got bedtime delayed for a while longer, so if you work on it some more we'll see what happens next time," whispered Troy with a wink.

More giggling escaped from her mouth and a pouting Cooper soon appeared at the top of the stairs after stomping his way up each step.

"Ohh, stomping your feet huh? I use to do that when I was a kid too! How about you Susan? Wanna try?" Troy set Susan down and together they stomped their way through the hallway followed by a very upset Cooper.

When they reached Susan's room Troy sent Susan off into to her room and waited for Cooper. As he appeared, Troy ran his hands through the little boys hair before picking him up and throwing him over his shoulder.

"I'm sorry little man, I didn't mean to make you upset, I was just teasing you." Troy reached Cooper's bed and put him down. When the boy was off of his body he extended his fist out to Cooper. "We good?" questioned Troy waiting for a fist pump.

It took a little while but Cooper picked up his head followed by his fist and gave in. "We're good," whispered Cooper.

"I'm glad to hear that. Now go wash up and I'll see you in the morning. Hows that sound?"

"I guess I can manage," said Cooper with his thumb and first finger on his chin acting as if he was thinking about Troy's offer.

Troy just laughed at the little boys humor. "Alright Coop, sleep tight!"

Cooper jumped off of his bed and ran over to his bathroom but his head poked out seconds later as Troy was about to shut Coopers bedroom door. "You too Troy! And tell Gabs that I said good night!"

Troy stopped in his tracks and looked around the almost closed door to Cooper. "Thanks man, and I will," said Troy softly.

Troy shut the bedroom door and moved over to Susan's room. He knocked twice before opening the door to see a sleeping girl on top of her covers. Troy just laughed to himself before walking over to a chair in her room that held a blanket. He picked it up and moved over to Susan where he carefully draped her body with the blanket. He leaned down and placed a soft kiss on her forehead so not to wake her up.

"Good night princess," whispered Troy.

With one last look at the sleeping girl, Troy quietly moved out of the room and shut the door. He walked over to the stairwell where he bent down to turn on the small night light in the hallway before shutting off the larger light over head. Quietly he walked down the stairs and shut off all of the lights along the way, as well as locking the front door.

The house was perfectly silent by now and Troy figured that Gabi had already finished her shower and was probably outside on the porch or something. He opened the bedroom door to see the bedside light on and no one around. The French doors were wide open and the wind was blowing the curtains around. Moving over to the bathroom he noticed that the door was closed. Placing his hand on the door nob, he twisted it and pushed open the door expecting to see it vacant.

Like hell it was though.

Standing in the middle of the bathroom was a pretty much naked Gabriella fresh out of the shower. Troy's eyes bugged out of his head and his mouth opened wide as her very own bare flesh crossed his line of vision. The fluffy white towel couldn't have covered her up fast enough before Troy got a glimpse of something he never realized he'd love to see that much. He almost cursed but held it in knowing that Gabriella didn't know that he was watching her.

Troy felt a frown cover his face after she securely wrapped the towel around her dripping wet body and she leaned back to swing her gorgeous brown curly locks back and forth. A smirk formed on Troy's face now; the sight in front of him something to die for. She leaned forward with her back still to Troy to grab her clothes that were laying on the floor and for another second in Troy's life he saw heaven.

"TROY!"

Immediately, Troy started chocking on his own breath at the sudden noise and the dreamy sight in front of him was now covered up. _Shit_. She had caught him.

"What the hell are you doing? Stalking me?!"

The initial shock past through his body and another smirk formed on his face. "Well if your gorgeous and wet body wasn't just standing there in front of me, I wouldn't be looking, duh!" said Troy matter-of-factly as he swiftly walked into the bathroom heading straight to a wide eyed Gabriella. He made sure to slowly slide his chest past her towel-clad one but kept moving by her sideways and reached over her dripping body to open the small window at the top of the wall that was above Gabriella's head.

Gabriella had been so caught up in being caught off guard that she thought that Troy was going to come right up to her and kiss her again. When he didn't though but rather teased her instead, her anger left her body and instead she was filled with a different type of flirty sensation.

She cleared her slowly closing throat and moved her body away from Troy's. "I'll leave you to yourself," whispered Gabriella before offering Troy a sweet smile and making an exit from the way too steamy bathroom. Along the way she didn't forget to sway her hips a little more than usual.

When the bathroom door was shut, Troy's entire body sunk down onto the toilet seat and he put his head in his hands. What he had just seen was any guys dream, but that wasn't really suppose to happen between two good friends. He wasn't going to lie; she was gorgeous on the inside and the outside. He just wasn't too sure if she felt the way about him that he was starting to feel about her. Either way, he wasn't going to let this get him all rilled up. Getting up he turned on the shower and went to wash away all of his worries.

Meanwhile on the other side of the bathroom door, Gabriella was still in her towel and the actions that had just taken place were running through her brain frantically. She couldn't believe that Troy had actually seen her naked, and she didn't even know! Now every time he would look at her, he'd _see_ her, really _see_ her. Just great.

Trying to otherwise occupy her mind, Gabriella moved over to her set of drawers and pulled out an old Wildcats t-shirt that went down to her mid thighs and a pair of boy shorts. She pulled her wet hair up in a bun and threw her dirty clothes into the hamper. Moving over towards the French door, she stepped outside and found a comfortable spot on one of the deck love seats.

The stars that night seemed to be shinning just as bright as every other night, but there were more this time. The crickets were loud and there was a soft and warm breeze that helped to lessen the night time chill.

She tilted her head back and closed her eyes and let Mother Nature lure her to sleep once again.

When Troy was done with his shower he got himself dressed and was just about ready to crash in their bed that was how tired he was. Those two kids definitely wore him out. He found the bedroom empty once more, and yet again Troy wondered where his desired female had wondered off to this time. This was definitely becoming a pattern; Gabriella kept Troy on his feet just as much as the kids did.

The French doors opposite him were still wide opened, and he let his feet wander out to the porch. Sure enough, there was Gabriella in her sleeping state. Even with her eyes closed and her mind and body somewhere else, she still looked gorgeous. Her beauty and attractiveness were something that seemed to be on Troy's mind a lot these days, yet he didn't get upset with them; he embraced them. He actually liked having her on his mind; it was a type of comfort for him.

Troy went over to her and after taking one last look at her sleeping frame, he carefully and easily picked up her body in his arms. Immediately her head fell down on his chest and her arms automatically wrapped around his neck. All Troy could do was chuckle to himself at how adorable she could be sometimes.

He walked back in to their bedroom and placed her down on her side of the bed, pulling the covers over her body and placing a soft kiss on her forehead. After shutting the French doors Troy made his way over to his own side of the bed and carefully laid down. When he was all settled, he took one last glance at the sleeping girl next to him and let his mind wander off until he fell asleep.

-

-

It was hours and hours later when Troy felt the sunshine trying to get inside of his eyelids. Not being able to fight the temptation any longer, Troy slowly opened his eyes and all of the feelings in his body started to come back to him.

Speaking of feelings, there was one that felt a little off. Troy tilted his head down and to the right a little bit and he came face to face with a gorgeous head of curly brown hair. He noticed that his right hand wasn't lying on his stomach like he had last left it, but it was rather wrapped around another person's stomach: Gabriella's. Gabriella's own right arm was sprawled across Troy's bare chest and Troy's left hand was settled comfortably on her right arm.

Some how and at some point during the night, their bodies must have gravitated towards one another and subconsciously entwined their bodies together. Gabriella's head was resting comfortably and securely on top of Troy's bare chest, while Troy's own head was up against the top of Gabriella's head.

After taking their current positions in, Troy couldn't help the huge smile that formed on his face. The feeling of having her so close to him; of being so close to her was incredible. It made him happy and he felt content. Her warm body warmed him up and Troy couldn't help but want to lay in that same position for the rest of his life.

Knowing that the children were bound to wake up soon, Troy extremely reluctantly removed her small hand that was resting on his chest and laid it on her hip. Very cautiously, Troy slid out from under her body and quickly replaced his position with some pillows. She only stirred a little bit, thankfully, and when he was satisfied with her new placement, he gave her one last kiss on the forehead before going to change.

-

-

When her eyes finally sprang open for the first time that day, two things ran through her mind. One: Was what had happened the previous night all a dream or did it actually happen, and two: why was she facing the bedroom door and not out the windows? That was Troy's thing; looking at the door, not hers. She wanted the windows. Where were the windows?!

Her head lifted up off of the fluffy white pillow that only minutes before was covered with her dark chocolate curls, and she looked over to her right. Sure enough, there were the windows.

And along with those windows was her entire side of the bed completely empty. Why wasn't she at least on her own side of the bed? Why was she on _Troy's_?

Panic was starting to take over her body as she looked down once again and sure enough she was almost at the edge of the bed on Troy's side. She tried her hardest to rack her brain for the previous nights activities, and she immediately eliminated the possibility that her and Troy had had sex. If they had, she was _sure_ she would have remembered. Right?

"Oh god," she whispered out loud. Her curls shook left and right as she tried her hardest to think some more.

"Okay... he walked in on me in the bathroom, we... flirted... _again_, then I... I went outside! Yes Gabriella, you're so smart! So you went outside... and... and what?! Think!"

Her hands came up to her face and held her cheeks tightly. "Uhhh... I don't know!"

Feeling way to frustrated with herself this early in the day, she threw back the comforter and scooted off of Troy's side of the bed. When her feet were planted she made her way over to her dresser and picked out an outfit for the day consisting of a light pink cami with lace trim detailing and a pair of jean shorts. She left her curls down naturally and she was all set. Making her way out of their bedroom she prepared herself for running kids, but found pure silence instead.

"Troy?" she yelled and got no response.

Her feet tiptoed throughout the house, in and out of doorways until she got to the kitchen and rested her hands on the island counter top. After releasing a huge sigh, her eyes caught sight of a piece of white lined paper sitting next to her right hand.

The brown eyebrows on her face came together as she fingered the thin paper and her eyes scanned over it.

_Morning Sunshine, glad to see you've finally detached yourself from my side of the bed and got up. The kids and I were bored this morning so we conquered up some plans... hope you enjoy. To understand the clue's you'll have to think, and considering your GPA that shouldn't be too hard for you. But the only way that you'll understand the clues is if you feel the same way about me that I do about you._

_I'm only "sweet" to you, you know._

_Troy x _

"TROY!" She placed the paper down on the counter top and began to open and close cabinets searching for that blue eyed boy. When she realized that he was too big to fit in any cabinet, she gave up and turned her head in all directions. "Troy! This isn't funny! I don't want to play games! Get you're cute little ass out here right now!"

Silence.

"Oh for Christ sake. This is just freakin' ridiculous," she muttered to herself.

Her hands were going through her hair and she was tapping her foot impatiently on the kitchen floor. Clearly, she had no choice but to try to figure out these stupid clues, because clearly Troy was no where to be found. Great. Just freakin' _great_.

"I'm only "sweet" to you? Seriously now, how the hell am I suppose-" she let her mind wander just a little extra hard and something did come to her mind. It was a moment she shared with Troy that really did touch her, whether he knew that or not she hadn't known at the time, but she would guess now that he really did understand that that moment meant a lot to her.

With an almost shy smile on her face at the very thought of what had been an intimate and really meaningful moment between the two, Gabriella pushed away from the counter top and headed towards her destination.

Returning to the room she had been in not too long ago, Gabriella made her way over to the correct side of the bed this time: _her_ side. This was where Troy had brought her breakfast in bed their first morning in Kansas. Seeing that side of Troy really made her think differently about Troy; in a way that was more than just friendship but rather the level above that.

And sure enough next to her pillow on the bedside table there was anther piece of white lined paper.

_So I'll take it that you actually do feel the same way. You know, coming here with you was a decision I didn't really have a choice in, but after only a few days I can safely say that I'm greatful I was given this opportunity, because if I hadn't, I would have never been able to unmask feelings inside of myself I didn't know existed. Alright alright, enough mushy stuff, lets get to the point. When your lips first touched my body, it was in a friendly manner but I couldn't help but want more..._

_Troy x x_

She closed her eyes and a moan erupted from her mouth; his lips were heavenly to her. But the first time she kissed him? And it was in a friendly manner, so she assumed that it wasn't on his lips.

Another shy smile came to her face and she looked down almost in embarrassment. She stuck the note in her back pocket and it joined the other one as she moved not too far from where she was now out to the porch and to one of the sitting areas.

It was here after they finished their breakfast that they had argued about who would clean up all the dishes, and Gabriella had insisted that she would, but in the end it was Troy who did. Before she had gone back inside to get changed, she had kissed Troy on the cheek and thanked him. She was pretty sure she could remember him blushing after her lips touched his soft skin, and she couldn't help but think he was even more adorable.

Sure enough, sitting on the table that their food had sat on that morning, there was another note taped down. She smiled before picking it up and reading the next clue.

_It was small, but I couldn't help but feel sparks in that moment. Writing these clues, I realize that I'm changing how things are going to be between the two of us from here on out. And I pray that things won't become awkward. We've had a lot awkward moments too, haven't we? But we always manage to brush them off and flirt our way through it. And to answer your question again, no, I'm not a stalker..._

_Troy x x x_

What a night it had been last night. She couldn't be happier with the fact that they always seemed to pull through any awkward situation and have fun with it; awkwardness was well... awkward, and she hated awkward. A part of her had been freaked out after she realized that Troy had seen more than he should have, but his words afterwards had helped to calm her fears in a way, so she wasn't worried about it.

So she made her way back inside once more and into their bathroom that screamed with memories. She opened the door and sure enough she found another note, but this one was up on the window that he had opened the previous night. It took her a few jumps before she could successfully grabbed the note, and after she sat down on the toilet to read it.

_Well pretty much every note has had you going back and forth through this bedroom, but then again it's where it all started... where "we" started in a way. Last night was fun, and I definitely enjoyed the show ;) But lets move on to other things, shall we? So you were suppose to have me go look at something in the yard, but you never did seem to get around to that huh? Well a little eager girl brought it up, and I had to go clean up this huge and horrid mess. Come and join us, will you?_

_Troy x x x x_

Her eyes burrowed together as his note puzzled her mind and she got confused. All of his other notes were pretty much easy, and it wasn't too hard for her to figure them out, but the way he had worded this one was a little odd.

She had spent the first part of her day thinking all about Troy and following his clues, and more importantly, learning that things between the two of them were about to drastically change. She could only imagine what would happen when she saw him again at this apparently last destination. The only question, where was he?

* * *

**A/N: You like? I sure hope so, and start preparing yourself for the next chapter, it's crazy good.. with major Troyella action ;)**

**But you won't get anything unless you review! I got 29 reviews (OMG, thank you!!) for the last chapter, can we beat that and go to 30?! I sure hope so :)**

**FiFi xoxo**


	12. Set Yourself Free

**A/N: I can't apologize enough for such a long wait, and you guys definitely deserved to see this chapter sooner given the amount of amazing reviews you gave me for the last chapter! It seriously means the world to me, you have no idea. It's because of all of you, and especially you 34 reviewers, that makes me want to keep going :**

**Unfortunately, like for many other authors and people out there, the fall just so happens to be the most busy and stressful time of the year. Sadly updates won't be too often, maybe every other week, we'll just have to see how things work out. I have way too much on my plate for this fall, with Field Hockey, my senior year of school, colleges, work, volunteering, life in general, things are about to go crazy. But I'll always come back for you, this story isn't over until it's over. **

**I love, love, love this chapter, and I have a feeling I'm going to leave you with a very happy and satisfied smile on your face. So enjoy and please review!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing you'd recognize nor anything related to HSM.**

* * *

**You, Me and the Stars**

**Chapter 12 – Set Yourself Free**

The white piece of paper was still resting between her small fingers and her eyes were staring out into space as she attempted to figure out what her latest clue was suppose to mean. The last that she knew, there weren't any horrid messes in the house, so maybe it had to do with the yard. And the little girl? He must be referring to Susan. So it was something that Susan and her had talked about, and she was in return suppose to talk to Troy about. Her mind was reeling, and she was fighting so hard to dig deeply within her mind for the answer, for that moment in the last few days where this happened.

And then it hit her like a ton of bricks.

Immediately she was on her feet again and she ran for the French doors in their bedroom. Once out on the porch, she looked both ways to try to remind herself of the hidden path that led to the hidden treasure.

It came to her in seconds, and her feet picked up its pace once again setting herself into a full out run. She passed the fields of flowers that sat on the land, all the while praying that she actually took that clue correctly and she wasn't about to make a fool out of herself.

It was starting to come into her viewpoint now and the sight in front of her made her feet come to an abrupt stop. She brushed a hand through her hair and attempted to whip the sweat off of her forehead as a smile came to her face.

In front of her she could see Troy, Susan and Cooper all playing tag and at that moment Troy was "it." She had never known, nor would she had ever guessed, how great Troy would be with kids. He could keep up with them easily, was always entertaining the two of them, and was almost like a little kid himself. But at the end of the day he still had some sort of authority with those two children and she knew that Susan and Cooper respected him. Not once in her lifetime had she ever gotten to see this side of Troy, and she was grateful that she did because it made her respect Troy even more.. and maybe even fall for him even more.

Her feet started moving again and she soon came closer to her last destination and she watched Troy and the kids continue to run around. It didn't take long though for Cooper to stop running when he spotted Gabriella and his hand came up and sat across his mouth.

"I got you little man," shouted Troy before he picked up the stopped boy and threw him over his shoulders. But as soon as Troy's eyes met where Cooper's had been looking, he set the boy right back down again and his eyes widened a little. His bright blue eyes set on her own brown ones, searching her face for what she was thinking and feeling.

At the time when Troy was writing all of the notes, he hadn't exactly thought through to what would happen after she had read them all and they saw each other again. Would it be awkward? Most likely. Would she feel the same way about him? He sure as hell hoped so.

Somehow his feet moved forward a few steps as did Gabriella's. The look in her eyes was a look that Troy had never seen before. It wasn't necessarily lust, but maybe something else. Passion? Definitely passion. They held passion, admiration, desire and so much more. Here deep brown eyes were radiating back at him, and he couldn't stop his heartbeat from picking up.

Troy's feet eventually stopped moving, and he allowed Gabriella to do the rest of the walking, coming to the conclusion that if she cared about him at all, she'd want to walk to him.

His body was standing not too far from the edge of the pool. Susan and Cooper had migrated next to one another as they looked on from afar at the dazed couple, clearly confused by their current actions. Cooper nudged Susan with a mischievous grin on his face, and Susan tried to hold in her laughter, catching on quickly to what her big brother was thinking.

Slowly, Gabriella continued her path to Troy, not seeing anything else around her. The crystals in his eyes seemed to sparkle a million times more at the moment, and the look on his face showed a boy almost afraid of what was to come. She smirked to herself when she realized that she was the reason he was so on his toes, and she would be the reason if he felt happy or sad next. _Ohhh_ control. It always amazed her.

She was closer to him now with only a few feet separating the two teenagers. His eyes were clouding over and he was anxiously waiting to see what her next move would be. Meanwhile, her own smirk was getting wider as she saw the look in his eyes.

Easily, she sashayed over to his tall and admirable body, brought one hand up to his neck while the other wrapped itself around his hard waist, and she easily brought his face down to hers. After nuzzling their noses together, she pasted her lips onto his and fireworks went off in both of their bodies. Troy's left hand found its way into her brown locks, while his right hand found her waist to bring her body even closer to his.

Neither one of them knew what had come over them nor did they have any sense of the world around them. They just let their tongues do the talking as they explored each other's mouth. Hands were running wild and neither teenager had any breath left in their bodies.

They felt like they were floating on air as they experienced their own paradise, but only seconds later did they realize that they literally were floating, more like loosing their balance. Their lips detached regretfully as they both glanced to their side and saw two hysterically laughing kids push them with everything that they had into the blue water next to them. A scream left Gabriella's mouth and Troy did his best to hold on to Gabriella's body as they both awaited the impact of the cold water.

In a matter of less then one minute, they went from kissing each other like there was no tomorrow, to feeling themselves being pushed into the pool. Soon enough their bodies were submerged under the water and Gabriella could still feel Troy holding on to her. Troy took her around the waist and brought her to the surface where they both gasped for breath.

"Cooper! Susan! You are SO dead!" screamed Gabriella.

By now Cooper was laying on his back on the stone that surrounded the pool with his legs kicking wildly in the air. His hands were holding his stomach as tears streamed down his face from laughing so hard.

Her head snapped from a laughing Cooper, to a hiding Susan who was also bursting with giggles, and then to the sound of small chuckles next to her.

"You're laughing? You're laughing! Why the hell are you laughing? Stop laughing!" Gabriella was freaking out by now and the fact that Troy clearly wasn't on her side any more wasn't helping. By now Troy had silently moved both of their bodies over to the side of the pool so they wouldn't have to struggle to stay afloat.

Her hands found his drenched chest and started to slap him for finding their current situation funny, but stopped abruptly when Troy crashed his lips down onto hers once more. His arms had caged her up against the side of the pool and he brought his wet chest right up to her own wet chest. She tried to fight it and stay mad at him, but her arms aimlessly lifted themselves up and found his neck attempting to bring him even closer as she let her small fingers play with the tiny hairs on the back of Troy's neck, sending heat waves through Troy's body at the small contact.

The world seemed to swirl around them and sparks flew that only they could see. Their bodies molded together as did their lips and they explored each other's mouths. They could feel the love on each other's lips and their bodies were radiating with heat. Nothing in the world could stop the sudden need and desire to connect their bodies, well except for a beach ball being thrown at Troy's head.

Immediately their lips separated devastatingly and their eyes looked up to see where the sudden commotion came from. Troy barely saw the small figure that was Cooper's as he ran back to the house with Susan at his feet.

Gabriella's eyes returned to Troy's perfect face and she gazed over every feature he possessed. Her breathing was still out of control and her chest was going up and down. She held in her breath though when a pair of crystal blue eyes landed on her own seconds later and she felt his breath on her face. He was so close to her that she thought he was going to morph right into her, but he didn't, and he didn't move farther away either. The crystal blue seemed to be lighter and brighter at that moment and she saw his orbs leave her chocolate ones and scan her face. When they landed on what she knew was her now swollen lips, she didn't know how to react.

They had had one hell of a kiss back there; more passionate than any other kiss either one of them had ever experienced before in their life. Neither one had said a word since their lips separated, both afraid that their moment would be ruined.

Troy was going to say something, what he was going to say he had no idea, but was silenced when the beauty in front of him covered his mouth with hers again. His right arm lowered from the edge of the pool and tightly wrapped around her waist as his left hand threaded itself through her hair. Their tongues lead themselves with a mind of their own and they kissed like there was no tomorrow. Gabriella was having a hard time staying a float now as her legs were becoming rubber, and she felt Troy reach down to her butt and lift her up. Easily, she slid up his body and wrapped her legs securely around his toned waist before she felt her body being slammed up against the edge of the pool again in a feat of passion.

Her lips followed his lead, as their bodies moved and molded together in complete unison. Gabriella felt all control leave her body and she just let him take her wherever he wanted. Their brains were now mush, the idea of thinking in this moment completely bizarre. Troy accepted the fact that he was leading, loving every second of it as he darted his tongue around Gabriella's mouth and swallowing every moan she let out. Her body was moving up and down his causing a full arousal for him but he didn't seem to care as he gripped her body closer and ran his hands up and down her sides. Gabriella on the other hand felt the reaction he was having towards her and loved it. Her hands couldn't keep themselves still either as they raced up and down his chest, over his arms, across his strong back and through his dripping hair.

The intensity was becoming too much for both of them, and with a gasp Gabriella pulled her lips back and rested her forehead against Troy's. But he wasn't close to being done with her yet, and he moved his lips south to her neck, finding a spot to call his own and branding her. His tongue danced its way across her wet skin, exploring the new ground he would call his own. A moan left her throat and she thrusted her hips forward, resulting in a load moan from Troy and for his teeth to sink into her skin.

She missed the intensity all of a sudden, so she grabbed a hold of his hair and aimlessly found his lips again, attaching them to her own instantly. Troy slipped his tongue into her mouth easily and swallowed the moan that left Gabriella's throat again. They played a game of cat and mouse for what felt like hours, and Troy could feel his lips bruising, his tongue becoming sore, and his hormones raging beyond belief.

But he slowed things down and removed his tongue from her perfect mouth; instead sharing slower and gentler kisses with her. The kisses became pecks before he brought his lips up to her nose and she erupted in giggles.

Moving down from her nose, his lips made their way down to her ear and Gabriella let her head fall down into the crook of Troy's neck. She sighed with content in her voice at the gentleness Troy's lips were taking on now. He moved his mouth away from her body and let it linger near her skin, causing goose bumps to form everywhere from his breath.

His lips found her ear and traced it with his tongue. "You do realize this means you're mine now," whispered Troy, gently nipping her ear lobe.

Gabriella's eyes slammed shut and her breathing hitched, all before a small smirk formed on her face. "I wouldn't have it any other way," she whispered back.

And so they stood there, well Troy stood there with Gabriella's legs still wrapped around his waist, as he just let himself catch his breath and breath in her scent.

What felt like hours later Gabriella finally found her voice. "We should um- go find the kids. I think- I think we scared them off," she whispered, her eyes still fluttering open and closed, her mind still in a daze that she never wanted to leave.

"Mhmm, something like that," whispered Troy back; letting his soft lips find hers once more.

The kiss was slow and soft, exactly the way to end what they had just done. After the separated again, Troy managed to re-locate Gabriella onto his back and moved them both to the steps leading out of the in-ground pool.

He held on to her legs with everything he had, and she did the same thing with his neck, as they made their way back to the house.

The silence between them was comforting, and eventually Gabriella attached her lips to the back of Troy's neck, causing him to moan out in pleasure. "Gab-Gabi, you have to stop, or we're never going to make it back to the house," moaned Troy.

"Mhmm, and?" her lips found his collarbone.

"We're suppo-suppose to be watching Cooper and Susan."

She let out a huff of disappointment before detaching her lips from his body. "Oh yeah," she muttered.

Troy just laughed at her immediate drop in mood.

Not long after was Troy trucking up the front steps to the porch and Gabriella reached over him to pull open the door. When they were safely inside Gabriella hopped down from Troy's back and followed the sound of the television to the Media Room where Susan and Cooper were sprawled out across the couch.

"Hey you two, what'cha watching?"

Coopers eyes darted from the television screen to Gabriella's brown eyes. "I didn't think you two were ever coming back," he teased.

"Haha, not so funny," said Troy sarcastically as he sat down right next to Cooper and messed with his hair.

"I'm hungry," spoke Susan softly next to Troy.

"Oh are you little missy? Is that what you are? You aren't my princess any more, you're hungry?" said Troy as his fingers found her stomach and tickled her. Susan's laughter lit up the room and Gabriella couldn't help but smile at the two.

"How about Troy and I go and get changed into some dry clothes, _thank you Cooper_, and then we can go find some place in town to eat?" suggested Gabriella.

"Can we go to Penny's?!" asked Cooper excitedly.

"Who's Penny?" asked Troy.

"Well I don't think Penny exists, or maybe she does, but it's the name of the Diner that Mommy and Daddy bring us to all the time. They have the best grilled cheeses in the world there!" said Cooper excitedly.

Troy locked eyes with Gabriella to see how she felt about this. They both shrugged and agreed to go and try out Penny's Diner that was a few towns over.

Returning to their bedroom, Troy and Gabriella went their separate ways to get a new change of clothes. Ripping off his wet t-shirt, Troy threw it across the room towards what he thought was the laundry basket, but instead it was Gabriella's head.

"Troy! That's gross!"

Troy just burst out laughing realizing he missed the basket terribly, and also at the look on Gabriella's face.

"Sorry babe."

Her frown immediately left her face and she felt her heart beat pick up and her breath hitch in her throat.

"Babe?" she whispered.

Troy straightened himself up from his crouched over position as he looked in his bottom drawer. His head turned back around to hers and he smiled. Walking over to her he placed a soft kiss on her lips before resting his forehead on her own. "Babe."

Gabriella blushed and looked down at his still wet shorts. Lacing her fingers through the belt hoops, she brought their bodies closer together. "I like that," she whispered.

"Good. Now go get changed, I don't want you getting sick," ordered Troy as he smacked her butt and she gasped.

When they were finally changed, and were satisfied with their heated make-out session, Gabriella and Troy walked out of their bedroom hand in hand. Troy was now wearing a bright turquoise polo and khaki shorts both from Abercrombie and Fitch. Gabriella had chosen a black and white polka dot strapless dress that went to above her knees. It was cinched in the front bust and had a baby doll bodice. Both outfits were picked to match the 94-degree temperature outside and sunny skies that were over Wallace, Kansas that day.

The ride to Penny's Diner was less than fifteen minutes, which was spent singing along to the radio in the car. Penny's Diner was straight out of the 50's, a straight and long restaurant that resembled a genuine diner, the colors and materials simply amazing Troy and Gabriella.

"You don't see these things back in New Mexico," said Troy.

"You don't have a Penny's Diner in New Mexico?" exclaimed Cooper.

"Sorry kid, not out there."

The four of them made their way inside the Diner and were seated immediately in a black and white leather booth.

There was a silver copper tiled ceiling, black and white checkered tiled floor, a visible kitchen, a long counter with black leather swivel stools, flashing lighted signs and old Coca Cola signs everywhere. The large jut box was playing Elvis's Hound Dog.

The visible chefs were clad in black pants, a white t-shirt with a white cookers jacket over it, and the waitresses were adorned in everything from a white blouse, to a pink poodle skirt and a pink scarf tied around their necks.

It seemed like hours later when everyone had finished their food and they were holding onto their stomachs to stop them from exploding.

"I never thought I would say this, but I don't think I'll ever be able to eat another French fry for the rest of my life," said Cooper with his eyes wide.

Everyone just laughed at the boy before they somehow managed to pick themselves up and exit the Diner.

"That was so much fun," exclaimed Gabriella as she helped Susan up in to the car. "We'll have to go there again next week, huh Suzy?"

A smile formed on the little girls face. "But right now, I think we all need a nap from that food."

The ride home was quick and by then Susan and Cooper were already passed out in the back of the car. Troy insisted that he would carry them both inside; he didn't want Gabriella to lift them. She scolded him for assuming that she was weak, but after seeing the seriousness in his eyes, she went to open the front door for him.

First came Susan, and Troy laid her down on her bed while Gabriella closed the window curtains. They did the same thing for Cooper before they passed out in the living room.

It was getting late in the afternoon by now, and both Troy and Gabriella were ready to call it a day. But they knew they still had a few hours before that could happen, so Gabriella stood up from her seated position on the couch and made her way into the kitchen. She pulled out the lemonade from the fridge, pored herself a fresh glass and walked back through the living room and outside to the porch.

The entire time Troy's blue eyes never left the tan girls figure; he watched every move that her body made. And when she easily walked right by him to make her way outside without even sending a glance his way, he couldn't help but moan at her secret way of teasing.

Her feet were propped up on the white banister of the porch, lemonade in hand and eyes scanning the miles of land. There was a slight breeze blowing through her hair, and she was secretly counting down the seconds until she felt his breath on her neck again.

"Tease," he whispered with his lips touching her shoulder but not attaching them.

That didn't take long at all, she thought.

"I don't know what you're talking about," said Gabriella as she took another sip of her lemonade.

Troy slid his left hand down in between the chair Gabriella was sitting in and her body, rubbing his hand directly down her side. His fingers found the edge of her dress and playfully moved it around, letting his fingers dance on her skin.

"Mmhhmmm," replied Troy.

His lips found her neck once more that day and he made sure to tease around her weak spot, showing her that two could play her game. Her right hand came up and around herself to grab a hold of Troy's neck, bringing him closer to her body.

Seconds turned into minutes and minutes turned into a long time before Troy finally pulled himself away from her irresistible body.

"Let's make s'mores," suggested Troy.

Stars were the only thing in Gabriella's viewpoint, and the sudden announcement of s'mores made her head spin even more. "S'mores? What are you talking about?"

But he had left her there and gone back into the house by that time. Gabriella turned her body around in the chair she was sitting in and tried to peak into the house to see Troy. But she couldn't see anything until he made his way back through the living room with a bag in his hands. "Come on hot stuff, my stomach's growling," said Troy with a smile on his face as he reached his hand down for her smaller one, laced their fingers together, and pulled her away from the porch and the house.

Troy led them down a dirt path towards the pool where there was a decent size fire pit. After laying out a blanket that was hidden in his bag, he pulled all of the necessary supplies together and started the fire in front of them. He whipped his hands on his shorts before sitting down on the blanket next to Gabriella, and then pulling her up and onto his lap. She couldn't help but giggle at his desire to be close to her, and immediately morphed her small body into Troy's much larger one.

Grabbing a near by stick, Troy easily slid on a marshmallow and handed it to Gabriella. "Thanks," she whispered before placing a soft kiss on his cheek.

"You're welcome," he whispered back, repeating her actions by kissing her cheek too.

They stayed snuggled up together for what felt like days, eating their s'mores, or just the chocolate by itself. They laughed, they told stories, they talked about their friends back home, and they talked about their life now.

By the time their talking came to a peaceful cease, the sky was darker and it was filled with stars.

"Lay down with me," whispered Gabriella. She removed herself from Troy's lap with his help, and rolled over onto her back letting her arms fall to her sides.

It took a while for Troy to do the same, as he just sat up straight staring at the beautiful girl next to him and admiring everything he loved about her, but when he felt a tug on his arm he knew he was going down, and they both just laughed.

A few moments of silence passed between the couple before Gabriella spoke up.

"What do you see?" whispered Gabriella, here eyes embedded in the scene above her.

"I see stars," said Troy immediately.

Aimlessly, Gabriella's left hand lifted up and smacked him across the chest easily. "No moron, what do you _see_?"

Troy let out a huge sigh. "I have a feeling you just want me to ask _you_ what _you_ see."

Gabriella immediately propped herself up on her elbows and gave Troy a glare. "Alright alright, don't get your pants in a bundle. What do I _see_? Hmm..." First Troy's hands were in front of him for protection from Gabriella, but now they were settled on his chin as he tried to come up with a good answer.

"I see hope, and I see simplicity. I see myself dreaming and praying my wishes are answered, and I see the future, I see pure life."

Gabriella's eyes were set on Troy's face as he looked up into the sky.

"And I also see my Grampi," whispered Troy.

"...what?"

Troy just laughed at her reaction. "My Dad once told me that every star up there resembles someone who has been loved and lost. Each star is the face of a human who died, a person who lived his or her life to the best of their ability and had it taken from them. I see my Grampi in one of those stars, and I'm glad that I do."

A single tear came out of Gabriella's eye and leaked down onto her tan skin. "I don't want to see my Aunt Mia," she whispered, barely being heard by Troy. But he heard it, and his head whipped around to her face, immediately searching for her hand to hold.

"I'm so sorry Gabi. I really, really am. I hope that you know that."

She nodded her head as she allowed Troy to whip the tears from her cheeks. Turning her head again, her glassy eyes faced back up to the sky. "I see a light at the end of the tunnel. When all hope is gone, I just look up at the stars and I know everything will be okay. They don't lie, and they don't pretend it's going to be easy, they tell me the truth and they give me strength. When there are only a few stars out, I know I have to try extra hard to prove them all wrong, because it seems like not everyone is supporting me, but when the entire sky is filled, like tonight, I feel like they're all coming out to tell me that I'm doing something right."

Troy's grip on her hand tightened as he stared sideways at her angelic face. "I like that," whispered Troy.

"What do you like?" whispered Gabriella back.

"Well, besides _you_, I like your theory on stars. I'll never forget that, and every time I look up at the stars, I'll think of you.'

She offered him a small smile before turning back to the portrait above her and sighing. "It's just so perfect out here, so peaceful and surreal. I love it, and there isn't any other place I'd rather be then right here. Just you, me and the stars, and I'm set for life."

Troy rolled over onto his side and placed his strong hand on Gabriella's waist, turning her over too. His hand ran up her side, over her arm, and along her jaw before touching her lips. His hand then found its way through her curly hair, attaching to her neck and bringing her closer. They attached their lips once more that day and let their mouths mold to one another's. It was soft, but it was perfect, and it held all the meaning in the world.

* * *

**A/N: Ta Da! What do you think? Please make my day and review, is that too much to ask for?**

**Also, I've started a new story called Fractured Heart. Go check that out and tell me what you think too if you want! Thanks!**

**FiFi xoxo**


	13. Her White Bikini

**A/N: I'm not going to lie.. I was a little upset with the lack of reviews for the last chapter, especially given how I really thought you'd like and enjoy it, but clearly it wasn't as great or good as I had thought and hoped. That would thus explain why there's been such a long wait for a new update for this story. I just wasn't feeling like rewarding you all with something I've worked so hard on just to have it shut down again. But to those of you who DID review, from the bottom of my heart, _thank you_. It really means the world to me!  
**

**School has started, Field Hockey is insane, life is just beyond crazy, and I'm not sure how often I'll be able to write. I am extremely determined to finish this story, so don't worry. It will continue.. and hopefully your reviews will too!**

**I just celebrated my 17th birthday (yay!) and started my new job (yay!) so some parts of my life are going well.. now all I need is a boyfriend and a million dollars (oh and tons and tons of reviews) and I'll be all set! Hope you enjoy this chapter, it's definitely different and I'm a little nervous as to how you all are going to take it.. so please don't shoot me. Things change drastically though in the next few chapters!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing you'd recognize, nor anything related to HSM. **

* * *

**You, Me and the Stars**

**Chapter 13 – Her White Bikini **

"Gabi Gabi Gabi Gabi Gabi! Wake up! The phones ringing! Gabi Gabi Gabi Ga-"

"Alright mister!" Gabriella tackled the little boys body down on the comforter that had been resting on her use to be sleeping body before she grabbed the ringing cordless phone out of Coopers hand.

"Hello?" spoke Gabriella into the phone, slightly out of breath and extremely tired.

"Gabi, it's Uncle Ken. How are you?" Her uncle calling her this early in the morning was definitely a surprise for Gabi and not something she was expecting.

Noticing the strain in his voice, Gabriella took the initiative to get up out of her and Troy's bed, leaving Cooper to a barely sleeping Troy, before she walked out of the room and out onto the porch.

"Uncle Ken, I think I should be asking how _you_ are."

There was a moment of silence through the phone line and Gabriella could hear her Uncle sigh. "How are my babies?"

Gabriella chuckled to herself. "Well first off, they aren't babies any more Uncle Ken, they're getting older you know. And they're great. They've been asking about their mom though... and I don't know what to tell them," her voice got quieter by the end or her sentence as she bowed her head down.

Gabriella kept on walking down the porch steps and headed to one of the gardens where there was a small swing for her to sit on. She knew that she needed to be away from the children for this conversation.

"...yeah, they're growing up too fast aren't they?"

"That's just life for you," replied Gabriella softly.

There was yet another moment of silence and Gabriella was starting to become worried.

"Uncle Ken? What's going on?"

"...well..." said her Uncle apprehensively.

"Uncle Ken, please just tell me..."

He seemed to think his next few words through his mind first before he let down his guard and spoke the truth.

"Oh Gabi... I just... I don't know what to do anymore. You know? Like, my life is being ripped away from me and I just... I have no one to talk to and I have to keep a smile on my face whenever I'm around Mia, which is 24/7 and I just... it's just so hard."

A tear feel down Gabriella's cheek at the sound of her normally strong and confident uncle. She bowed her head and played with her toe ring trying to come up with something to say.

Yes, her Aunt was dying, but not her husband. Not the person that she had spent the past few decades spending every single moment with, who she had built a life with, who's life was his life, who she lived and breathed for. She wasn't loosing her soul mate, or the person who she loved so unconditionally much that it was scary and mind boggling.

"I have an idea... if you're up for it that is," spoke Gabriella.

"I'll take anything," rushed her Uncle.

"Well... how about me and Troy come out to the hospital to spend some time with Aunt Mia and in return you can come back here and spend some time with Suzy and Coop?"

Another moment of silence, one she was growing to hate.

"I... I don't know about that Gabi. I just... I don't want to leave her here by herself and I'd just... what if she asks for me? Or if something happens?"

It broke her heart to see her Uncle so torn apart about his situation. He sounded like a little boy too afraid to climb the monkey bars or go off to school without his parents. He sounded so lost.. so sad.. so afraid.

"I'll call the Forbushes and see if they can watch the kids while me and Troy drive out to the hospital while you drive back home. And Uncle Ken, I'm sure she'll be fine for that amount of time while you leave."

"I... I'm not sure Gabi. I mean, it's along drive back out here to Kansas City and I don't want you and Troy to have to drive that far for ju-"

"Uncle Ken. Stop. Stop making excuses. And Aunt Mia is _more_ than worth it. I know you love her and you don't want to leave her, but maybe seeing the kids again will do you good. And I'm sure that Aunt Mia would love for you to get out of that stuffy hospital even if it is for just a day. I'll call up the company that drove me and Troy from the airport and see if they can pick us up and drive us seeing as we have no idea how to get to the hospital. Everything will be fine, and most importantly, Cooper and Susan will be so happy to see you again."

There was silence on the other end of the phone once more.

"They've been asking about her... they ask about her every day Uncle Ken. I can't... I don't know what to say to them..." whispered Gabriella. Tears were starting to form in her eyes at the very thought of the situation.

It was breaking her heart.. slowly but surely she was unraveling and she didn't know how to put herself together again.

"Alright. I guess I'll come out there then. How about we leave sometime today? The rides about 6 hours, a little more, so if we leave some time around dinner, I can drive all night and surprise the kids in the morning, and you two can find some hotel to stay at for the night?" suggested her uncle.

She thought about it for a few moments and realized she'd have to take that option seeing as how her Uncle was the one who came up with it and she didn't want to risk him backing out of it. They said a few more words before Gabriella hung up the phone and started her walk back to the house.

When she came into viewing of the house, she saw Troy sitting outside of their bedroom with a glass of lemonade in his hands. A smile immediately broke out on her face and she seemed to pick up her pace a little bit.

"Hey you," spoke Troy softly when Gabi walked up the steps of the porch.

"Hey yourself. Where are the kids?"

"Watching some television. After you so gracefully left me with Cooper, he decided to jump square on my stomach and wake me up the best possible way ever," said Troy, his voice drenched with sarcasm.

Gabriella just laughed before apologizing to him.

"It's alright I guess, clearly I lived. So, who was on the phone?"

"My Uncle actually, and he's made us a proposition I told him we'd take."

Troy's eyebrow arched up at her words. "Huh?"

"He um, well I told him that the kids miss him, and that they've been asking about their mom... so I suggested that he should come home and surprise them. He was a little hesitant about it at first, but I was able to convince him otherwise so now we've got yet another road trip ahead of us."

"Oh really, another road trip?"

"We're going to go out to Kansas City to see my Aunt. But we're leaving today and we'll stay at a hotel in Kansas City before going to see my Aunt tomorrow, and then tomorrow night we'll come home."

"And how exactly are we going to get there?"

"I'm going to call that company that drove us from the airport here, and see if they can drive us. I have no idea how to get to any of these places, so that'll save us from the trouble."

"So you're telling me that we're going to leave, today may I add, for an unknown and unbooked hotel to stay at tonight, wake up in some foreign state, then go visit your Aunt for the day, before getting back in some car and driving home again?"

"...yeah. That'd be it basically."

"And how long is this drive to where ever we're going?"

"Well... my Aunt is staying at the University of Kansas Hospital which is in Kansas City, Missouri, and my Uncle said it was about a 6 hour drive."

Troy's eyes bugged out of his head. "6 hours?!"

"We should get packing then..."

Troy sprang up from his seat on the outside chair, lifted Gabriella's small body up from her sitting position, threw her over his shoulder, and walked briskly back inside where he threw her down on the bed.

"Get packing hot stuff, you've got a lot to do in basically no time at all. I'm going to go call that car company and find us a hotel. Sound good?"

Gabriella was laying on the bed with the biggest smile on her face and she looked absolutely adorable. With her pointer finger, she motioned for a standing Troy to come down to her. Troy looked at her confused, but none the less followed her instructions, and when he was in her reaching area, she slid her hand to the back of his neck and giggled at the confused expression on his face.

"You called me hot stuff," she whispered into his face.

A smirk grew over his confusion and he let his body sink lower towards her own.

"I do believe I did."

Forcefully, Gabriella grabbed his face harder and slammed his lips down on to her awaiting ones, attaching them in a heated battle. He was caught off guard by her actions, but soon got himself together and took control of the kiss, sneakily slipping his tongue into her mouth when she gasped at his moving hands.

But as quickly as it had happened it ended when Troy pulled away. He regretted it, but he had to do it.

"Get packing babe, and save that for later." With a wink and a smirk, Troy left Gabriella to herself on the bed to pack while he went to go make some phone calls.

After sighing happily to herself, Gabriella sprang up from her current position and went to grab her suitcase in the closet. She sat down on the floor and just threw in whatever she could fit, not really caring at the moment what she would wear, but rather how soon she could kiss those lips again.

-

-

It felt like hours before Troy came back into their bedroom again with a huge smile on his face.

"Everything's all taken care of Babe. Your mom will be calling in a little bit to tell us when the driver is coming."

"And the Forbushes?" questioned Gabriella.

"Just called them, they'll be here soon and Cooper and Susan are in their rooms right now packing some clothes for the night."

Gabriella just stared right into Troy's eyes, simply amazed at how incredible he is. "Thank you," she whispered.

Troy leaned down to Gabriella's body and placed a soft kiss on her lips. "Your welcome."

-

-

A few hours later Troy and Gabriella's bags were packed and they were on their way to their hotel in Kansas City. Currently they were sitting in the back of a black classic limo that was small but still had a barrier to separate them from their driver, Eddy, the same man who picked them up at the airport when they first arrived.

Gabriella was once again stretched out across the longer couch type area that ran against the side of the limo, while Troy stared at her from his sitting position at the back.

"What?" questioned Gabriella after feeling his eyes on her.

"Who said you get to sit there?"

"No one. I just beat you to it."

"But that's not fair. I was trying to be polite by allowing you to get into the limo first. Don't you think my reward should be getting that seat?"

Gabriella put one of her small fingers to her chin while pretending to think about what he said. "Umm... _no_."

An evil smirk formed on Troy's face as he moved off of his seat and closer to Gabriella's laying down body.

"Say that again?" whispered Troy while brushing his fingers up Gabriella's sweatpants clad leg.

Sparks ran through her blood as she tried to keep herself composed. "I said... I said n-no," shuttered Gabriella.

"Hhmm?" His hands found the small bare skin of her waist that was showing from the shortness of her tank top.

"Noo," she whispered again as her eyes rolled back. She didn't understand where these emotions were coming from all of a sudden, but she also couldn't help but love every ounce of it that poured through her body.

His hand now let itself run up her side, ever so slightly moving her tank top too, and brushed down her bare arm. His face was now near her own and he smirked again at her closed eyes.

"Move over," he whispered into her ear, before attaching his teeth to her ear lobe.

"Mhmm... what?"

"Move. Over. Please," he whispered again.

Coming back to her senses, she did as she was told and when they were finally settled, Gabriella found her face resting on Troy's strong chest while he had his arms wrapped securely around her small body. She was basically lying on top of him seeing as how the seat wasn't that deep, but they were still comfortable and wouldn't move for anything.

"Now lets get some sleep. We've got a really long car ride ahead of us babe."

At the sound of her nickname once again, Gabriella's eyes fluttered closed and her breathing softened, with only pleasant thoughts on her brain.

Troy kissed her head and watched her chest moving up and down slowly now, becoming content with her sleeping figure, and he allowed sleep to wash over his own body.

-

-

He could hear his name being called out, but he had no idea who the voice belonged to. He had first hoped it was Gabriella in his dream, but he knew her voice and this one was of a mans. It kept going and it was really starting to annoy Troy. One of his eyes popped open and he surveyed his surrounds, which consisted of a mass of brown curls when he looked down, followed by a small yet gorgeous body of a certain lady he found himself thinking about non stop. But when his eyes regretfully left her perfect body, they hit a pair of green eyes staring desperately at him.

"I'm so sorry to wake you Mr. Bolton, and especially Ms. Montez, but we're here. We've arrived at your hotel," whispered Eddie.

Troy just stared at him utterly confused and disoriented.

"We've been here for a while now, but you just wouldn't wake up. I've checked you in and your bags are already up in your suite."

His blue eyes widened again at the realization of what exactly was happening and why he was in this limo in the first place. Gabriella was still sound asleep on top of his body, and the thought of waking her up killed him, so he did the next best thing.

Carefully and meticulously, Troy slipped his body out from beneath hers and placed a kiss to her forehead. He then slid his strong arms under her body and lifted her up from her laying position. With the help and guidance of Eddy, Troy exited the limo in one piece with Gabriella in his arms. He shared a few quiet words with Eddy before following on of the staff personnel to his and Gabriella's room.

Troy and Gabriella would be staying at the Sheraton Kansas City Sports Complex Hotel in the heart of Kansas City, Missouri. They had a room on the seventh floor, and after whispering a thank you to the man who showed him to his room, he kicked the door shut with his foot and made his way inside. It was a decent size room with very nice furniture. One wall was red while the others were a rich gold. There was a large king size bed in the middle of the room adorned with a deep red comforter and white sheets. Carefully, Troy made his way around their bags and to the bed where he placed Gabriella's still sleeping body down. He had no idea how this girl could stay sleeping through all of that, but he smiled at the adorable look on her face.

After kissing her again on the forehead, he turned around to move their bags over to their closets before going to the bathroom to clean himself up. When he was finished, he walked back into the room to see a now stretching and yawning Gabriella. She heard the sudden noise and looked up to meet his dreamy eyes, a smile immediately forming on her face.

"Hey you," she said softly.

"Hey yourself."

"Did I sleep through that entire car ride?" asked Gabriella almost shocked at her actions.

"You and me both babe. I'm quite proud of us."

Gabriella just laughed before getting up from the bed and walking over to the desk to read the pamphlets laying on top of it.

"Wait... how did I get up here then?" asked Gabriella as she came to a stop mid-step.

Troy just smiled before walking over to her and wrapping his arms around her waist from behind. His face nuzzled into her neck and he pushed aside her curls with his nose before attaching his lips to her shoulder. "I carried you up," he spoke softly to her.

"You what? Why did you do that Troy? You could have hurt yourself! Why didn't you just wake me up?" She turned around in his arms to look him in the eyes with worry sketched on her face.

"First off, I could never hurt myself by carrying you, and I've done it like a million times. You as light as a feather. And two, I did because I care about you. And three, I didn't wake you up because you looked so peaceful and I'd hate myself if I did that." Every word was the truth and Gabriella felt his breath right in her face.

She just looked stunned at his bluntness and Troy just laughed.

"You know, I heard they have a heated pool and hot tub here, what do you say?" asked Troy, loving the idea of her in a bathing suit.

"I'd say I'd love to but I don't have a bathing suit with me."

"Oh... but you do," responded Troy slyly.

"Uh... what?"

"I packed you one."

Gabriella just looked at him stunned.

"Your mother suggest that we bring a bathing suit, so I packed you one," said Troy matter-of-factly.

"Oh... well then, I guess we can head down there then if you'd like. And... thanks?"

Troy just smiled softly at her before replying with a "your welcome" and making a move to go and change in the bathroom.

Gabriella moved over to her suitcase and opened it up, spotting right on top of all of her clothes one of her bikinis, a simple white string bikini at that. But don't get it wrong, it might seem simple, but it made Gabriella look "smokin'" as Sharpay had stated when Sharpay had forced her to buy it at the beginning of the summer.

She heard some water running in the bathroom and then the door opened to reveal Troy in a brown checkered bathing suite. She grabbed a cover up and ran past him giggling on the way before she slammed the door shut and changed. When she walked back out she saw Troy standing up and making his way over to the door, motioning for her to follow. After slipping on some flip flops, she ran over to his waiting body, grabbed a hold of his hand and together they darted towards the elevator laughing.

They made their way down to the lower level hand in hand to find the pool area completely empty. It had low gold ceilings with brown beams. There were plenty of sitting areas, and in the center of it all was a large crystal blue pool. At the other end though sat a circular hot tub that was currently vacant also. Gabriella tugged on Troy's hand and led him down to the other end.

Instantly Troy whipped off his shirt and stepped into the steaming water, allowing a huge sigh to leave his mouth at the relaxing effect the water had on him. Gabriella just laughed in the distance before shimmying her cover up down her slim and tan legs.

His breath hitched in his throat and he felt his body become stiff at the sight in front of him. Yeah, that bikini might just be plain old white, but it was still the sexiest thing he'd ever seen. He couldn't help his jaw from falling or his eyes from bugging out, and none of this went unknown by Gabriella. Instead she just smirked at the effect she had on him and put an extra sway in her step.

Slowly she lowered herself into the steaming hot tub and to Troy's disappointment, covered her body with the bubbles. Her head tilted back and rested on the towel-turned-pillow she had made and her eyes fluttered closed as she allowed her body to completely relax and loosen. She let out a moan as she felt her body summon to a deep relaxation when she felt something familiar run up her leg.

She didn't lose a beat though, but rather kept her face together and her breathing stayed normal. Showing him that what he was doing was causing shock waves to burst through her body was the weak thing to do. So instead her lips stayed together and her eyes stayed shut.

But his foot was moving up more and more, and the feel of his skin on hers was doing things to her she didn't even know where possible.

"If you brought me to this hot tub to get laid you're seriously mistaken," spoke Gabriella strongly with her head still tilted back and her eyes still shut.

Troy just chuckled before replying. "Well if I had known that's what you wanted..."

Her eyes opened slowly and she brought her head up. "You're crazy."

"...for you," replied Troy wiggling his eyebrows slightly.

Gabriella burst out into laughter and was soon followed by Troy laughing as well.

"Ohh Troy, you're too funny."

"...I don't have a comeback for that one."

Letting her head fall back down to her towel, Gabriella's eyes shut once again and she let out a large breath. Silence filled the air, and the two teenagers let their muscles loosen and their bodies relax.

Not long after though Gabriella felt the same feeling on her leg again and she just smirked. "Don't start something you can't finish," she said softly.

"Who said I can't finish it?"

Gabriella just smiled again keeping her eyes shut.

His foot kept going though and traveled its way up her leg to her thigh before it stopped abruptly and the feeling was gone. Gabriella opened one of her eyes to see what Troy was doing and found him staring intensely at her. Her smirk fell from her face and her chocolate eyes matched his own blue ones. The look on his face was one she hadn't seen before and she wasn't exactly sure how to take it. But she did however notice his body moving closer to hers in the bubbling water and she started to feel small butterflies in her stomach.

His shoulders bobbed up and down as he slowly slid his body towards hers, not once disconnecting their locked eyes. Gabriella almost jumped when she felt his skin on hers again as he smoothly slid his hand up her thigh and it rested on the tie of her bikini bottom. Her breath hitched in her throat and she felt like she was melting from all of the heat around her.

Troy couldn't keep his grin off of his face as he watched the girl under his finger tips bite back her moan. He brought his mouth down to her ear where he gently nibbled on it before sliding his other hand in between Gabriella's back and the edge of the hot tub, letting his finger tips rest at the top of the back of Gabriella's bikini bottom.

Her breathing became staggered and she felt her back begin to arch forwards as her eyes rolled to the back of her head. He was barely touching her yet she found her body feeling things like never before.

He was teasing her and she knew it, and the fact that she knew that yet had a hard time controlling herself made her want revenge. After fighting every nerve and feeling in her body that was going crazy inside of her, she quickly brought her hands up to Troy's naked chest and shoved him back against the side of the hot tub, straddling him in the process.

"Two can play that game Bolton," whispered Gabriella in Troy's ear. Her right arm was tightly wrapped around his neck, thrusting her body directly into his own. Troy found his hands resting on her butt as his eyes fluttered closed.

She smiled at his reaction to her actions and kept her hands moving while she trailed her lips over his collar bone. She worked her way up his shoulder, over his neck, around his ear, down his jaw, and was about to attach them to his lips when a loud bang registered in her hearing.

Immediately her head snapped away from Troy's and her eyes searched the pool area to rest on two guys in uniform who clearly wanted to do maintenance on the pool and hot tub. Troy caught on and came to his senses, immediately removing Gabi from his lap and stepping in front of her wet body.

"I'm so sorry to interrupt you two, but we have to put the chemicals in now."

"Oh no, it's alright. We were heading out now anyways," replied Troy trying to calm himself down and find his voice again. He was just thankful he didn't squeak.

He reached out his hand behind his back and Gabriella automatically laced their fingers together, stepping out of the hot tub with Troy's assistance.

She noted the creepy stares the two men were giving her and offered Troy a half smile when he wrapped a towel around her small frame, covering up her dripping body and white bikini, much to his disappointment. Troy noticed the stares too and quickly threw his t-shirt over her head too, just for more coverage.

Gabriella snickered before lacing their fingers together again and pulling Troy towards the elevator. It wasn't long before they got inside the elevator, and although it killed them, they didn't say one word to each other or make one move towards the other, instead they let the sexual tension build.

When the elevator bell dinged signaling their arrival to their floor, they stepped out and Gabriella felt herself being lifted off of her feet and here eyes met Troy's. She just smiled before giggling and snuggled her face into his own.

Troy smile contently to himself, loving the feeling of her body in his arms. He walked them both back to their room, and after they changed out of their wet bathing suits they cuddled up to one another, molding their bodies together as one as they let the days events roll through their head as they anticipated tomorrows events.

They were so happy just laying their in each others arms, and tomorrow they'd realize just how much it meant to be in each others arms. How having the other persons arms wrapped around them could bring them so much strength; strength they never knew they'd need at their young ages.

* * *

**A/N: And there you have it. Hopefully you aren't disappointed or upset or anything. And once again, I can not stress enough how important your reviews are in me continuing on with this story.. so please.. take two seconds out to give me your one word or five thousand word opinion, please! Is that too much to ask for? I did write this whole chapter for you... **

**FiFi xoxo**


	14. These Little Wonders

**A/N: This has been one of the roughest weeks of my life; I spent Monday in the ER after hyperventilating and almost dying, no exaggeration there. I can't even tell you how grateful I am to be breathing right now. I still have a lot of tests to be done to narrow down an excuse for this, so hopefully all will go well. **

**Your reviews for the last chapter were outstanding and out of this world, you have no idea how elated I am about that! You simply blew me away, so thank you so much to those of you who read _and _reviewed for the last chapter. This one's for you, can you do it again?**

**This chapter was so emotionally draining for me, and I really hope it was worth it and you appreciate it and like it. Please let me know how you feel about it so that can help me for future chapters!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing related to HSM.**

* * *

**You, Me and the Stars**

**Chapter 14 – These Little Wonders**

_  
Enjoy the little things, for one day you may look back and realize they were the big things. -Robert Brault _

Their fingers were laced tightly together while their bodies walked into the air-conditioned hospital, relieving them from the hot air outside. It was a little after 8 in the morning, and after their long night both Troy and Gabriella could barely hold themselves up straight. Troy had begged her to sleep in for one more hour when she woke him up at 7 that morning, but she had insisted that she wanted to spend as much time as possible with her Aunt that day.

And of course he couldn't say no to that. So he had mustered up all the energy he had and got himself ready to leave. She was so confident in waking him up, she seemed to be in a great mood that morning, and she had a strong vibe to him. But now, as the cold air hit their bodies, the bleach clean smell filled their nostrils, and the boring colors of white, beige and maroon filled their eyes, he sensed her feet slowing down and her hand tightening in his own.

Immediately he turned around to see worry etched in her chocolate eyes as well as fear on her face. At first he was confused as to how she could go from being so strong and confident to weak and scared, but when he felt his brain kick in for the first time that morning, everything started to make sense.

Troy's arms found her waist and he pulled her small body into his much larger one, immediately rubbing his hand up and down her spine in a soothing manner.

"Everything is going to be okay Gabi, you have to have faith. You don't have to be afraid; that isn't what she'd want. She just wants you to treat her like normal; like you would if she was coming to visit you," said Troy in her ear. To see her reaction to all that was going on in her life ripped him to shreds, and he knew that there wasn't much that he could do but to just be there for her, so he had every intention of being there for her in every way possible every second of the day.

She nodded her head as her eyes stared off in the distance at nothing. "Yeah... I guess. It's just... I mean... how do I..."

"Shh, don't think about it Gabriella. Just do it. Okay? Just go in there, hold her hand, and talk to her. Just do it, and everything will turn out fine."

Her eyes finally left the wall that they had been trained on and connected with his crystal blue ones, the ones that made her weak in the knees. "How do you... I just..."

Troy laughed at her inability to talk. "Clearly you're having trouble forming words today Montez, so how about you don't say anything until we get to her room and then you can blabber away. Save your voice for later," suggested Troy, easily stepping up to take charge of the situation.

He lowered his hand to hers where he easily laced their fingers together and gave her hand a tight squeeze of reassurance before pulling them both over to one of the front desks. Sitting behind it was a lady who looked to be in her 40's, wearing light pink scrubs with small red hearts on them. Gabriella's eyes stayed trained on the white tiled floors, not looking up once or extracting herself from her own thoughts, yet she still held on tight to Troy's hand.

"Good morning, can I help you by any chance?" asked the lady with a name tag that read "Maddie Stark, RN" on it.

Troy took notice of the brown haired girl next to him who still hadn't looked up or acknowledged what was happening. "Uh, I think you can. We're looking for Mia Hayes's room," replied Troy.

A light seemed to go off in the nurses eyes. "Ahh, the famous Mia. Are you related?"

"This is her niece, Gabriella Montez, and I'm Gabriella's... her uh.. boyfriend," said Troy as he brought his free hand up to scratch the back of his neck.

Troy's action didn't go unnoticed by the nurse who let a small smile form on her face at the young couples actions towards one another.

"Yes, Ken mentioned something to me about him going home and how someone would be in to stay with Mia. If you take that elevator right there up to the third floor, you'll find another desk like this and there should be a lady sitting behind it. Tell her you're here for Mia and she'll direct you to her room."

The nurse's eyes left Troy's and fell onto the teenage girl's figure, immediately filling with sympathy. "I'm so sorry you have to come here under these circumstances. Mia is a wonderful lady," spoke Maddie softly.

Troy just nodded his head before bringing himself and Gabriella over to the elevator. They waited patiently for the doors to open and once inside, Troy hit the number 3 button and they rode up in silence, their fingers still laced together tightly.

When the doors opened, Troy once again took the lead and walked them both over to another desk, this one much larger though and filled with a lot more paper work. There was a small lady with blonde hair sitting in a chair and typing away on a computer, and she immediately looked up when she heard Troy and Gabriella's footsteps. A smile spread on her face and she greeted them much in the same way Maddie had earlier.

"Hi, um Maddie from downstairs sent us up here. We're looking for Mia Hayes."

As soon as Gabriella's Aunt's name left Troy's mouth, the smile on the blonde's face seemed to falter a little bit, but she did her best to still look happy.

"Mia, she's a favorite here. Are you family?"

And so Troy gave her the same line that he did Maddie downstairs, noting once again that Gabriella didn't look up at his words.

"Well, it's nice to meet you Gabriella and..."

"Troy,"

"...Troy, my name is Delilah White, I take care and look after Mia for the early morning shift, before Grace Miller comes in for the next shift, and then Abby Perkins takes on the next shift, before I come back in again. I know, it's a little overwhelming, but you get use to it. Oh! Doctor Morgan! Come and meet some of Mia's family." The small blond sprung up from her seat and made her way around the counter and towards the doctor.

Troy's head turned slightly to see a tall and thin, yet very athletic looking man, probably in his early 40's, now walking towards them.

"Well they must be incredible people if they're related to Mia," said Doctor Morgan.

The tall man came to a stop in front of Troy where he held out his hand to him. "I'm Doctor Alex Morgan, Mia's doctor."

"Troy Bolton, and this is Gabriella Montez, Mia's Niece."

Gabriella's eyes had been down the entire time, but after being nudged in the hip by Troy here eye's finally lifted up and met the green ones of the doctors.

"It's a pleasure to meet you both. Is this your first time here?"

"Yeah, it is. We're actually from New Mexico, but we've been here all summer looking after Mia and Ken's two kids," said Troy.

Doctor Morgan nodded his head in understanding, immediately noting how responsible, brave and selfless they must be seeing as how they gave up their summer for two children.

"Well how about I meet you back here in 15 minutes and we can go talk in my office? I just have to go sign some paper work. Is that okay with you two?"

The doctor looked towards Gabriella waiting for a response, but instead he got one from Troy who replied with a "sounds great."

Noticing some chairs near the elevator, Troy moved both himself and Gabriella over to them where they sat down. Their fingers were still laced as Troy moved his other hand up to Gabriella's face where he used two fingers to lift her chin and made her turn to look at him. "Hey, what's wrong?" he questioned softly.

"I'm just... this is just really, really weird. I don't feel like I belong here... it's all just too strange," she whispered back.

"Come here," said Troy as he pulled her out of her chair and sat her down on his lap before he nuzzled his face in her neck.

"I'm just scared Troy," whispered Gabriella once situated on Troy's lap.

"I know baby, I know, but it's perfectly fine to be scared. You've never been in this situation before, and neither have I. But the doctor is going to talk to us and tell us everything that we need to know. And the entire time those big huge medical words come out of his mouth, I'll be right by your side holding you hand, okay?" he asked.

She nodded her head as it rested against Troy's and the two just enjoyed being in each other's arms before Doctor Morgan came back again and ushered them to his office. Once seated down in his office, the doctors mouth opened and out flew those big huge medical words, but with Troy by her side, and his large fingers laced with her smaller ones, she found the strength to listen to every word and take it all in.

"I know this is hard to hear as her family, and it's hard to tell you too. I mean, I might be her doctor, but I'm also a human being with a heart and unfortunately seeing these things happy just don't sit well with people. We've done everything that we can for her, it's just a fact that this cancer is too strong to be reckoned with. All we can do now is make sure that she is as pain-free and comfortable as possible, and we have every intention of fulfilling that to the greatest that we can. She doesn't look the same as the last time that I'd assume you saw her; physically she's changed drastically. As you know she has no hair, but she has gained considerable amount of weight because of the drugs that she's on. But her smile's still there, and her eyes are still sparkling. I will warn you though that her mind works slower these days. It might take her a while to remember you, yet she could recognize your face as soon as you walk in the door. These things are unpredictable and uncontrollable; simply part of the process."

"The process of death, you mean," muttered Gabriella, taking a tissue to her eyes.

"Again, you have my most sincere apologies Ms. Montez. I hate to see this happen; your Aunt is a wonderful woman and we love having her around here."

There was a long moment of silence while everyone took in what was going on before the doctor asked them if they'd like to go see her. Doctor Morgan led them out of his office and down a few hallways before stopping in front of a wooden door that had some pictures on it that had been colored by Susan and Cooper. There was also a window looking into the room, and a chair outside of the room next to the door.

"She just had breakfast a while ago, so she's probably resting now. But you can go in and sit with her if you'd like. If you need anything, just look for Delilah or another staff member. And hopefully I'll get to see you two again soon, it was nice meeting you Troy and Gabriella."

They shook hands again before Gabriella turned her head away from the sympathy in the doctors eyes and looked into her Aunts room. Sure enough she was resting; her eyes were closed, her chest rising and falling, the shades were pulled closed. She looked so peaceful.

And that alone was enough to make tears fall from her eyes.

_Let it go  
Let it roll right off your shoulder  
Don't you know  
The hardest part is over  
Let it in  
Let your clarity define you  
In the end  
We will only just remember how it feels_

But they didn't get far before Troy brushed his fingers across her face and took her into her arms whispering soothing words into her ear. After she felt somewhat composed, Gabriella took a hold of Troy's hand again and slowly pushed open her Aunt's door.

Inside the walls were painted a creamy white, the curtains were of a maroon color falling to the floor, their was her Aunt's bed in the center, a love seat against on of the walls, a small desk with a chair, and another more comfortable looking chair next to her Aunt's bed. There was a door that led to what she assumed was the bathroom, as well as a small closet.

But those were just the impersonal things.

_Our lives are made  
In these small hours  
These little wonders  
These twists and turns of fate  
Time falls away,  
But these small hours  
These small hours  
Still remain _

Sitting on the desk was a huge bouquet of sunflowers that took Gabriella's breath away. Dozens and dozens of cars stood upright, their bright and warm pictures lighting up the room. Laid across a small bureau were pictures of Susan, Cooper, all four of them together, Gabriella's mother, Gabriella herself, and other friends and family. Next to her Aunt's bed on the wall Gabriella saw numerous paintings from Susan and Cooper, all of which helped to make the once cold room so much more warm and inviting.

And that alone brought a huge smile to Gabriella's face. No matter where her Aunt went or what she did, she did it with grace and character. She was impressionable and left her mark. And these pictures, all of the cards, the paintings on the wall, the bouquets of flowers; they were all her Aunt's marks.

The sound of bed sheets moving brought Gabriella back to her senses and her grip on Troy's hand immediately strengthened.

"Hello?" called out her Aunt softly.

Gabriella looked to Troy with uncertainty on her face before mustering up some courage. "Hey Aunt Mia, it's me, Gabriella."

_Our lives are made  
In these small hours  
These little wonders  
These twists and turns of fate  
Time falls away  
But these small hours  
These small hours  
Still remain _

With the window curtains still pulled shut, the room was a little on the dark side and it was hard to see. Mia was squinting her eyes the best she could to see who was in her room. "Is that you Ken?"

Gabriella motioned for Troy to open some of the curtains before she carefully made a move towards one of the chairs next to her Aunt's bed. "No Aunt Mia, it's me, Gabriella... your niece?"

Mia stared at Gabriella's figure for a few moments doing her best to get her brain working before a huge smile started to form on her face. "Gabi! Oh.. Gabi, it's so good to see you! Come here sweetie!"

And with that Gabriella sighed in relief before getting up and carefully giving her Aunt a hug. "And who is that extremely attractive man behind you El?" whispered her Aunt into her ear, using the special nickname that was reserved for only her Aunt Mia to use.

_All of my regret  
Will wash away somehow  
But I cannot forget  
the way I feel right now _

Gabriella smiled before pulling away. "This is Troy Bolton, surely you remember him Aunt Mia. He's staying with me at your house for the summer while we take care of Susan and Cooper."

"Bolton... Bolton... that sounds so... _wait_. As in, "I'm _pretending_ to be her girlfriend," Bolton?" stated Mia matter-of-factly.

A huge blush immediately lit up both Gabriella's and Troy's face before Troy finally spoke up. "That would be me, it's great to see you again Mrs. Hayes." Troy walked over to her bed and placed a gentle kiss on her cheek.

"Oh nonsense, you make me sound so old Troy. It's Mia for you. How have you been?"

Gabriella stood back and took in her surroundings as Troy caught her Aunt up on what was new in his life. She noticed the weight that her usually thin Aunt had gained, the absence of hair on her now bald head, the shaking of her hands that were doing nothing but sitting by her side, the strength it took her to get out numerous sentences, the confused look on her face every once in a while that she had as she tried to rack her brain for these supposed memories. It all tore Gabriella to shreds.

_In these small hours  
These little wonders  
These twists and turns of fate  
Yeah, these twisted turns of fate  
Time falls away  
Yeah, but these small hours,  
These small hours  
Still remain _

The once strong, laughing, always on the move woman that Gabriella had come to know, love and admire was slowly but surely diminishing into a creature that wasn't human; someone who deserved better; a woman begging for another chance. Just one more chance.

Yet this was it. This was all she had. No favors were being given out, no short cuts, and no second chances. So all that her Aunt and Gabriella could do was make the best of it. Gabriella couldn't stop and cry, she couldn't scream about how pissed off she was and how unfair that all of this was. All she could do was soak in every single second; every single minute that she was graced by her Aunt's presence and celebrate it. Every word that came out of her mouth, every move her hands made, every smile that adorned her beautiful face, every smile that made her heart melt, all of it.

And with that Gabriella moved to the other side of her Aunt's bed that was opposite Troy who was sitting beside his Aunt going on and on about basketball, and she lifted up her Aunt's shaking and small hand, brought it to her lips, placed a gentle kiss on it and then laced their fingers together while she listened to Troy's endless stories that somehow brought a smile to her Aunt's face.

_Yeah, oh they still remain  
These little wonders  
All these twists and turns of fate  
Time falls away  
But these small hours  
These little wonders  
Still remain _

**A/N: Music: Rob Thomas – Little Wonders. That would be part one of either two or three chapters with Gabi and her Aunt. Hopefully you like this, I worked pretty hard on it to try to convey what I went through with my own Aunt. I'm no expert and no doctor, so I'd appreciate it if you didn't criticize me on how accurate or inaccurate things were. Every patient is different. So please, help lift my mood and review! The more reviews, that faster you'll get the next part, and that's a promise. **

**FiFi xoxo**


	15. She's Sorry

**A/N: So if you'd like to take my head off from my extreme lack of updates.. I guess I'll allow it, lol. Finally, _finally_, are things starting to slow down in my life, yay! Field Hockey has ended, most of my college applications are sent out, and I'm settling into my new job just perfectly. So I'm praying that I'll start to get some inspiration for this story and get things moving again. **

**This chapter was a hard one for my to write, and I'm just praying that all of the right emotions came out well and that you can see and feel this chapter. I'm not sure yet if this will be the last of the hospital chapters for now, there's probably going to be one more, and then we'll return to the kids and that fun stuff! Thank you to everyone who's sticking with me and this story, the reviews were down for the last chapter, but I guess I deserve that with my sad updates.. but it means the world to me when you do review! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing related to HSM

* * *

**

**You, Me and the Stars**

**Chapter 15 – She's Sorry **

So far Troy had told Gabriella's Aunt all about the entire last basketball season, how he had scored the winning basket in their Championship game, the week longs worth of after-parties to celebrate the big win, what score he'd gotten on his SAT's, the college's he was looking at, what he was thinking of doing with the rest of his life, how he had managed to save Gabriella once more from Dusty, and then to how much he loved looking after her children and how it gave him a new outlook on life.

When he finally seemed to be finished, Mia's eyes traveled slowly from Troy's crystal blue ones to Gabriella's chocolate ones; eyes that resembled Mia's and Gabriella's mothers. "So El, how is your mother doing these days? Work work work still?"

The small talk going on in the daunting hospital room amazed Gabriella and she took a few seconds to memorize the sensation of talking with her Aunt like this before she responded. "What else would that women be doing? But she did say something about how she'll be coming out here soon though to see you."

"Oh.. oh no. She doesn't have to do that. Tell her that... the next time... when she calls again.. tell her that will you? That she doesn't need to.. to you know.. to go through.. to go through all of that.. that trouble. "

The short sentences, the small fragments of words, it was an odd thing for only a teenager to hear from an adult and it was so painful for Gabriella to process. But she still nodded her head and agreed just to make her Aunt happy.

"Is Ken around? He was suppose to bring me breakfast," noted Mia, her head swaying left and right in search of him.

Troy glanced over to Gabriella with questioning eyes. "Uhm.. he's back home with the kids, and you already had breakfast. They'll be serving lunch soon I'd assume."

Mia's face fell. "Oh. Right.. I guess it just slipped my mind..." Mia's eyes fell to her comforter as she tried to search her brain for the right knowledge.

"Well, have you two eaten yet?" she asked as her head lifted and she glanced back and forth between the two teenagers.

"We're fine Aunt Mia, you don't have to worry about us," said Gabriella.

"But that's my job sweetie, part of being a mother and all."

Whether she meant being Gabriella's mother or a mother to children herself, Gabriella would never know, but she chose to move past her Aunt's words.

"How about I go get us some lunch Gabi. I'll be back soon, okay?"

Fear crossed through Gabriella's eyes at the idea of being all alone with her Aunt. She never thought she'd say this, but Gabriella was weak, and she knew this. Being around her Aunt was always fun, but this was different. Her Aunt was _dying_.. it was a totally different ball park that she was in. She wasn't sure how much she'd be able to take before she broke down and she definitely didn't want to break down in front of her Aunt. But then she mentally slapped herself for thinking such a thing before agreeing that Troy's idea sounded good. He kissed her softly on the forehead before saying goodbye to Mia and leaving the room.

"He's such a gentleman, you are one lucky girl El. Hold on to him, you hear me?"

The motherly actions made Gabriella smile. "I will, I promise," she replied without hesitation.

"Good. Now tell me El, what has your life been like lately?"

"Well, I've been spending so much time with Susan and Cooper, I'm having a ball really. They're great, you did an amazing job raising them Aunt Mia."

There was a moment of silence as Mia stared at Gabriella with a confused expression on her face. "...who?"

Gabriella felt her jaw drop. "Susan and Cooper... your children?"

And as if it was night and day, a light bulb seemed to appear in Mia's view and she nodded her head in understanding. "Sorry there, my mind just seems to disappear on me sometimes. You know how it is..."

Gabriella did the best to hold back her tears. "...yeah."

An uncomfortable silence overwhelmed Gabriella's body now. Her head tilted down to her lap where she stared at her fingernails trying to think of what to say next. But nothing came to her except for one word: awkward.

Never would she had ever though being around her Aunt Mia would be awkward; they were always laughing and sharing stories, but not knowing what to say next never happened. _Think Gabriella, think! _

"Is the weather nice today?" asked her Aunt randomly.

Shocked from the sudden sound, Gabriella's head shot up. "Uh, yeah, it's nice. Really hot though, and humid. You're lucky you get to stay in here where it's air conditioned."_ You stupid idiot, don't say that!_

"That's one way to look at it I guess," said Mia. "So how are the children?"

Now all of a sudden she knew who her kids were? Wow. Talk about crazy. "They're doing great, but they miss you. Um.. Aunt Mia.. there's something I wanted to talk to you about, but I'm no-"

"Good morning Mia! How are you doing today dear?" asked a lady clad in scrubs who walked through the hospital room door without a knock.

Confusion filled Mia's eyes, Gabriella noted, before the nurse walked over to Mia's bedside. "I'm Nurse Angie, just here to draw some blood. Hope you don't mind dear," spoke Angie to Gabriella.

"Uh, no, that's fine," said Gabriella softly.

"Who's this here Mia? She's awfully beautiful, another one of your kids?" asked the nurse.

Mia's eyes which had closed for a few moments while the nurse talked slowly opened again and she searched the room for the voice she had just heard. Her eyes connected with Nurse Angie's and offered her a look of confusion. "Who?"

"The young lady sitting next to you dear, another one of your kids?" repeated Nurse Angie again.

Mia's eyes slowly scanned the room before falling on Gabriella's small figure. "Oh.. she's uh, no, not my child, she's.. she's uh my-"

"I'm her niece, Gabriella Montez."

The nurse offered Gabriella a sympathetic smile. "Well it's a pleasure to meet you Gabriella."

Gabriella nodded her head before sliding her eyes over to her Aunt who's head was tilted back and her eyes were shut once more. This woman in front of her, her Aunt, her flesh and blood, could barely remember who she was.

"Caroline should be in any minute," said Nurse Angie.

"Caroline?" questioned Gabriella.

"Oh, you must not have met her yet. Caroline is your Aunt Mia's social worker. She comes in about every other day to spend time with Mia and Ken, but today she'll meet with you and Mia."

"What's a social worker?" asked Gabriella.

"She's basically someone who can help you with emotional support. They're amazing, really. They've helped so many families that are in your situation. Caroline will explain it all to you when she comes in, which should be any minute. I'm finished here and I'm going to go take these to the labs, but it was nice meeting you Gabriella."

"You too Angie, and thank you for taking care of her."

Angie's eyes softened significantly as she walked over to Gabriella, placed her hand on her shoulder and looked her straight in the eye. "It was my pleasure dear, my pleasure."

The air in the stuffy room was becoming thicker and lost and it was becoming harder for Gabriella to breathe.

With that Angie left the room and Gabriella was all alone again with her now sleeping Aunt. She didn't understand how her Aunt could be talking one minute, and out like a light the next. She heard the door opening once more and when she turned around she saw a petite but curvy woman with dark long and curly hair standing by the door.

"Hi, are you Mia's family?" questioned the curvy girl.

Gabriella stood up from her chair and walked over to the woman where she stuck out her hand. "Yes, I'm Gabriella Montez, Mia's niece."

"It's nice to meet you Gabriella, I'm Caroline, Mia's social worker. How about we go somewhere else and we can talk. It appears that Mia's asleep, so I don't want to wake her."

"Uh, sure. That's fine."

Together they left Mia's hospital room and walked down the hallway a little.

"So, did you come all the way out here by yourself?"

Troy's face flashed through Gabriella's mind and her feet stopped dead in their tracks. A gasp escaped her lips and her eyes bugged out of her head. "Troy," she whispered.

"Troy?" repeated Caroline.

"Yeah... Troy. He uh, he went to get lunch and he never came back. I don't... I need to find him first."

Gabriella quickly spun on her heels and flipped her head left and right searching for his perfect blue eyes, but found nothing. She even went back to her Aunt's room but saw nothing but Mia's sleeping form. Her brown eyes scanned the hallways that were filled with nurses, trying to spot someone who didn't belong. As she paced the hallways thinking of what to do and where to look, a waiting room sign came into her view point and she decided to give it a shot. When she turned the corner and saw the room, she quickly poked her head inside and saw what looked to be a sleeping Troy.

A sigh of relief left her body when she spotted him and she stood still just taking in all of his perfect features.

"See something you like?" spoke Troy softly with his head tilted back against the wall and his eyes still shut.

Gabriella almost jumped out of her skin at the sound of his voice, having thought that he was asleep. "Where have you been?"

"Here."

"I thought you were going to get lunch?"

"Nope, I was just giving you some time with you Aunt."

By now Troy had opened his eyes and latched them on to Gabriella's, taking in her tired and worn out appearance. He stood up from his seated position and walked over to Gabriella who was still standing at the waiting room entrance.

"You didn't have to do that," whispered Gabriella. Troy just kept amazing her with his incredible sweet self and his need to always make her feel better and to do the right thing. He always knew what to do, while Gabriella often found herself left in a daze.

"Yeah... I did."

Troy walked right up to Gabriella's body and slid his hands onto her waist before leaning his forehead down to lean on Gabriella's.

"Are you okay?" whispered Troy.

The feeling of his breath on her face made her eyes flutter closed at the incredible sensation. When she opened them back up again she slowly nodded her head, not wanting to talk about it. Thinking about it made her want to cry, and she just couldn't do that right now. She had to stay strong.

Gabriella sensed Troy's body moving even closer to her, and her thoughts were confirmed when she felt Troy's perfect lips touch her own. It was a soft kiss, but it was entirely passion filled and meaningful, Troy's way of telling Gabriella that he was there for her. A small tear leaked out of her closed eye, but it was quickly caught by Troy who brushed it away.

Being in Troy's arms was like heaven for Gabriella, and it was where she felt safest.

"Um.. I met my Aunt's social worker, Caroline, and she wants to talk to me. Will you.. will you come with me?" asked Gabriella softly, her forehead resting against Troy's again.

Troy brought his lips down to Gabriella's again and gave her a soft kiss. "Of course."

A smile formed on Gabriella's face before she reached down and laced her fingers with Troy's as she led him out of the waiting room and into the hallway, where Caroline was patiently waiting.

"Caroline, this is Troy Bolton, Troy, this is Caroline. She's a social worker, like I just told you."

After Caroline and Troy shook hands, Caroline led them down some hallways again before they came to her office. Her office was spacious and warm, with a small couch and a chair opposite it. Caroline motioned for Troy and Gabi to take a seat on the couch and the two of them gladly did, becoming comfortable seated right next to each other, shoulder touching shoulder, and their hands still laced.

"First off, I'm so sorry that you have to go through all of this, especially at such a young age. It's just not right, and my heart is breaking for you both. But I just want you to know that your Aunt loves you so much and you being here with her and for her means the world to her."

Both Gabriella and Troy nodded their heads, waiting for the petite woman to continue.

"Like I mentioned to Gabriella earlier, I'm a social worker and I work with Old Colony Hospice. Now, you're probably wondering what the heck all of that is, so let me explain it to you as simply as I can. We're a non-profit organization that works to provide care, comfort, guidance and support for the patients and their families of loved ones where an illness has taken over their life and will unfortunately end it. Our hospice philosophy recognizes that every person deserves to live out his or her life with respect and dignity, alert and free of pain, in an environment that promotes quality of life. We just want to help you and your family by providing support, compassionate care, pain and symptom management, as well as spiritual care. This experience is hard enough, and sometimes knowing that there's always someone to talk to about things is what you need. Does that help you understand what we're about better?"

"Uh.. kind of. But like, what is it that you specifically do Caroline?" questioned Gabriella.

"Good question. My job as a social worker is to assist you, your Aunt Mia and the rest of your family with emotional support. I'm here to make your life a little bit more easier; to make things a little bit better."

"I understand that better now. That' really sweet of you to devote your life to something like this."

"Well, rest assured, it's my pleasure. I've always wanted to be in a field to help people, and when I lost my Grandmother to cancer when I was nineteen, I knew instantly that I needed to be in a field to help people going through such horrible things like cancer."

"So... now what happens?" asked Gabriella apprehensively.

"I listen. I offer advice. I'm just there for you. Unfortunately, your Aunt's cancer cannot be healed and it's going to be the cause of her death. From the last update I got from your Aunt's doctor, he said she had approximately five to eight weeks left to live. Right now I'm sure you're sensing that her brain is slower, she has trouble remembering things, her hands often shake. And then there's the obvious physical changes. She's gained weight, has no hair, her skin is changing both color and texture. It's a horrible sight to see, but what you're seeing is your Aunt's body slowly but surely dying. This is all just a process, and we're here to do our best to make it as pain-free as possible. Within these next few weeks, her body will change drastically. It will all happen so fast, and you need to start preparing yourself for it now."

Gabriella was breathing hard and she could feel her leg shaking erratically up and down. All this talk about death and loosing her Aunt was making her nauseous.

"Do you have any questions for me?" asked Caroline to the two teenagers.

"Her kids.. they, they don't know what's going on," spoke up Gabriella. "Their father, Ken, won't tell them.. I mean, he may decide to tell them now when he's home, but I doubt it. I just.. they're always asking about her.. and.. I just, I don't know what to say." There was a burning sensation behind Gabriella's eyes and a few tears leaked out of them. By the end of her confessed worry her voice had cracked and the grip on Troy's hand had tightened tremendously. "I just.. I don't know what to say," she whispered to whomever would listen.

Caroline's eyes softened. "That's a tough call, especially considering you aren't their parents. How about we talk to your Aunt about this when she wakes up? See what her opinion is."

"I like the sound of that," spoke Troy for the first time since they entered Caroline's office.

After discussing a few more things and releasing a few more emotions, Caroline suggested that they go and see if Mia had woken up by then. Together, they ushered down the endless hallways again and went back to the familiar room housing Gabriella's Aunt. By now she was sitting up a little more and she was staring out the window. There was a half empty tray of food next to her bed, so they assumed that she had already eaten lunch.

"Hello," said Mia when the three of them entered her room.

"Hi Mia, how are you doing today?" asked Caroline as she made her way over to Mia's bed and grabbed a hold of the woman's hand.

"I'm.. alright I guess. My head is bothering me, and I just woke up from a bad dream a little while ago, but I.. I think I'll make it."

"Well that's good to hear. I was just talking with Troy and Gabriella, and they've come up with a concern they have and we wanted to talk to you about it."

Mia's eyes drifted over to Troy and Gabriella with a worried look. "Is something wrong, did something happen?"

"No no, it's alright Mia. Here, why don't we all sit down," suggested Caroline. She took the desk chair for herself to sit in while Troy and Gabriella shared the larger one on the opposite side of Mia's bed.

"Gabriella has voiced her concern about your children, Susan and Cooper, and whether or not they should know what is happening to you."

Gabriella's eyes never left her Aunt's face as she watched Mia's head drop down to her lap and her eyes immediately started to tear up. The next thing she knew, the sound of her Aunt's sobs filled the hospital room and Gabi didn't know what to do. She sat back and witnessed Caroline do her best to comfort her Aunt, but found her own body frozen in its spot, her grip on Troy's hand tightening.

She had never, not once, seen her Aunt cry. Mia was always the strong cookie in the family and was always comforting everyone else. So to see _her_ breaking down was like seeing snow in southern California. It didn't happen, and now that it had she felt like a deer caught in a set of headlights.

Gabriella swallowed harshly, noting her need for oxygen and her desire to pick her body up and make a run for the door. But she wouldn't, she had to stay strong. The feeling of Troy's fingers making small circles on her back helped ease her emotions in the slightest, allowing her to gain a little more strength.

"I'm okay, don't worry about me. It's just.. sometimes I can't control my emotions," said Mia in between dabbing her face with tissues. "Thank you Caroline." More tissues were in her hands and the tears kept flowing, but she wasn't sobbing any longer. Just releasing her emotions simply.

"Have you and Ken talked about if you're going to tell you children?" asked Caroline.

Mia nodded her head. "We talked about it after we first got the prognosis. But, time went by and we never talked to them about it, and I know that's completely horrible and unfair, and I just.. I'm.." The sound of Mia sobbing again filled everyone's ears. "I'm so sorry," she whispered.

It was all too much. The emotions were running too high and as a seventeen year old, Gabriella just couldn't take it all in fast enough. Her heart was being ripped in shreds, she felt like she was going to vomit, she wanted to go scream at the top of her lungs, she wanted to go punch a wall and physically hurt someone else just so she wouldn't have to feel all of this pain by herself.

She use to think that she was strong; she was athletic, had been playing sports her whole life, loved to go running, was always rearranging her bedroom furniture all by herself, and when school got to be too much, she could still handle it. She could do it; she _would_ do it.

But now? No. She couldn't. She _just_ couldn't.

It was as if her body was on fire and she was going to explode, and her legs shot up from her seated position next to Troy, quickly making a run for the hospital room door. Behind her, Gabriella heard a small gasp and more sobbing, making her pick up her pace even more and causing more tears to pour out of her weakened eyes. The moment she stepped out of the room and heard the door slam shut, her hands went up to her neck and she gasped for air, not realized how much of an affect that situation was having on her. The world before her was falling apart, she was staring straight into hell and she didn't think she'd be able to hold on much longer.

The walls and floor were spinning and she felt the heat leave her face just as her eyes rolled slightly. Not being able to move or hold herself up, it was like the earth gave way for her and she started to sink towards the floor.

But before her body could hit the hard floor, two strong arms circled her waist and pulled her up to his chest, securing his arms around her small body.

"I... I just... I..." Words were too hard to get out at this point as Gabriella's eyes shut and she lost herself in Troy's arms, her legs giving out beneath her resulting in Troy slowly sliding down the wall behind him with Gabriella still in his arms.

"Shhh, don't talk baby, just let it out."

And she did, she let out everything inside of her. Her throat hurt from the endless sobs, her body shook with every cry.

"This isn't... it's just not... why... I..." No one deserved to be in this position, no one deserved to die, no one deserved to die like _this_.

"I.. can't.. do.. this.." gasped Gabriella in between sobs.

"Gabriella, you _can _and you _will _do this, I have every bit of faith in that," responded Troy, ignoring his own tears and instead ran his hands both through her hair and up and down her back, doing his best to sooth and comfort her.

"No.. no.. I.. NO!" Her fists came up to Troy's chest and started pounding on it, screaming out in agony and pain, wanting this nightmare to end. "She's.. sorry... she's... she's fucking sorry... she's... _sorry_..."

Nurses walked by, doctors filled out more paper work, patients shut their doors, and families bowed their head in sympathy. No matter how much it hurt, no matter how mad and depressed Gabriella was, it didn't matter. The world wasn't going to stop for her or for her Aunt. It kept moving, whether she wanted to or not. But she couldn't keep up with it, she couldn't keep her head afloat, she couldn't keep going...

**A/N: I can remember the day where myself, along with my mom, aunts and hospice care asked my Aunt Susan how and when we were going to tell her eleven year old daughter that she was going to die. I was fourteen at the time, and I can still see the entire conversation in front of me like it's happening right now. It was a little different in my situation than what I just wrote, but it was just as emotional. The most dramatic thing that happened that day was when my Aunt Susan was trying to figure out what to do and my mother turned to me and said, "Felicia, if I was dying would you want to know?"**

**Old Colony Hospice is a real, non-profit organization that was our guardian angel in our horrific time of need. Without them, I don't know how any of us would have gotten through. They're located in Massachusetts, and as for the rest of the USA I don't know if or where they are. Donations are accepted daily and I highly suggest it. It's one of the best ways to give back and to know that because of you, a family is able to morn that much easier. Please, visit the link in my profile to Old Colony Hospice for a giving opportunity.**

**FiFi xoxo**


	16. Whispering Sweet Nothings

**A/N: I've started a new story called Everything About You, and it would mean the world to me if you'd go and check it out and tell me what you think! I hope you enjoy reading this chapter, I had a ball writing it and it's so cute.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing related to HSM.

* * *

  
**

**You, Me and the Stars**

**Chapter 16 – Whispering Sweet Nothings**

Tears: a fluid appearing in or flowing from the eye as the result of emotion, especially grief.

Tears: Gabriella had had enough.

On the other side of Gabriella's closed eyelids, she saw bright yellows and oranges, signaling her to wake up and get started on a brand new and fresh day. The air conditioner was on high to offer an escape from the heat wave currently striking Kansas. Goose bumps rose on her tan arms but were instantly warmed as a large, masculine hand ran up and down her arm, immediately warming her skin as well as inconspicuously soothing her emotions.

"Mmmm," muttered Gabriella between her closed lips as she begged for sleep to over take her body again. Going back to reality and what was now her life just wasn't as appealing as it use to be.

"Good morning sunshine." The feeling of Troy's warm breath in her ear as he whispered to her sent chills down her spine and caused her heart beat to pick up. Not soon after did a huge smile grace her lips as she angled her body into Troy's bare chest even more.

"Not yet," she muttered back, angling her face upwards into the crook of his neck where she placed a soft kiss. Her arms tightened around his body and she felt Troy's hold on her own body tighten as well.

"If you insist, Princess," he whispered back.

A soft smile graced her lips at his nickname before she caved into her desire for sleep once more, allowing her mind to wander into peaceful dreams.

-

-

It was hours later when the soft circles being drawn on her stomach convinced her to open her eyes and wake up. Above her was a white ceiling and the room that she was currently positioned in didn't belong to the hotel room back in Kansas City.

They were home.

"Good afternoon sunshine."

A soft giggle escaped Gabriella's lips easily as Troy's words from earlier that morning were whispered in her ear once more. She let out a groan and stretched her body before reluctantly leaving Troy's steal grasp and sitting up in their comfortable bed.

"Your hair looks like a haystack… but I like it," spoke Troy softly again, causing a huge grin and blush to form on Gabriella's burning face. He always seemed to have a way with words.. such a charmer.

The sun was beyond brilliant that day, shinning as if there were no tomorrow. A small breeze could be seen through the windows, but once more she felt the cold air from the air conditioner fall onto her skin.

A lazy eight was being drawn on her lower back where her tank top didn't quite meet her shorts that she had worn to bed. Troy's warm fingers on her skin was like an electric shock to her entire body; a feeling she was beginning to crave every second of every day.

"What time are they coming home?" questioned Gabriella, as she let her body fall gracefully back down onto the bed.

Troy immediately closed in on her and lifted himself up on one elbow and he hovered over her. "The Forbush's are keeping them until after dinner, then they're going to get some ice cream together before they bring Suzy and Coop back."

The way he spoke and what he said just sounded so perfect. It sounded like Troy was talking about their own little family. Her, Troy, Suzy and Coop, living happily together in a beautiful home with a beautiful life.

Except that wasn't the case at all.

Things were ugly, extremely ugly right now. Neither Gabriella nor Troy had had a chance to talk to her Uncle Ken. Troy and Gabriella spent most of their ride home consoling each other, more Troy consoling Gabriella, before they let sleep overtake their bodies. When they reached home, they walked into the empty home before getting ready for bed and allowing sleep to take them away once more.

They both just prayed that Ken had taken the time out to not only spend true, heart-felt quality time with his children, but that he had also taken the time out to sit them both down and discuss what was going on with their terminally ill mother.

And if he hadn't done that later part, Gabriella was sure she was going to crash and burn extremely quickly.

"Let's not spend all day in bed babe, the sun is waiting."

Gabriella's heart beat had been at an all time high for a while now, and when Troy spoke up again she felt it stop beating altogether.

Gabriella had known Troy Bolton for a long time, a _very_ long time, yet no matter how many days, hours, or minutes she spent with him, she would never, _ever_ get over how truly beautiful and dazzling he was. His eyes held so much love, affection, and depth to them that they always blew her away. And his lips.. his lips were beyond dreamy. So soft and perfectly kissable, just the way she liked. His skin was always so soft and warm beneath her small fingers, and she couldn't resist resting her forehead against his own.

But the most striking thing of all was that no matter what she thought of herself, what she thought of life, what she thought of anything or anyone, she knew no matter where she went or what she did from this day forward, she'd always have Troy right there with her. Whether he was in her heart, holding her hand, or kissing her neck, which he had recently claimed as his own favorite possession, he would be there with her, mind, body and soul. And for that, she'd be eternally grateful.

It was hard to believe that someone so beautiful could be real. She was afraid that he might disappear in a sudden puff of smoke, and she would wake up.

"What?" questioned Troy, picking up on the far away look in her eyes and the beautiful smile that fell upon her luscious lips.

"Nothing," she whispered back, before kissing his cheek in a loving manner and getting them both up and out of bed.

"What would you like to do today handsome?" Gabriella's small and delicate fingers were laced with Troy's much larger ones as she pulled him into the kitchen where she sat him down in a chair before pulling out some pans to make breakfast.

Not soon after did Gabriella feel her skin burst into a heated pool of warmth as his two strong and perfect arms wrapped tightly around her petite waist, immediately pulling her back against his strong chest. "How about no cooking, and we go out for breakfast for a change? After all, we have credit cards from our parents that we barely use. It's time to have some fun, don't you think?"

Troy couldn't help his heart from melting at the sound of Gabriella's perfect laughter that erupted from her mouth at his idea. It was pure brilliance in her mind, and the way that he had worded his suggestion was just too funny not to laugh her head off.

"I'll take that as a yes I assume?" whispered Troy into Gabriella's ear again, convinced that she would still hear his soft words even over her loud laughing.

"That's a yes, lets go get ready!"

And in a blink of an eye, Gabriella tore herself away from Troy's arms in search of a cute summer outfit to wear on their outing. She didn't know what exactly they were going to be doing, but all she knew is that they would be eating, shopping, and doing plenty of practice on their "John Hancock's".

Gabriella appeared from their bedroom not too long later in a yellow cotton breezy dress that went down to her mid thigh. On her feet were a pair of white flip flops, her face was make-up less due to the immense heat outside, and she had pulled her curly hair up into a high pony tail. A small clutch adorned her wrist, and a pair of sunglasses sat on her head.

"All set!" bellowed Gabriella into the living room in search of Troy. Not seconds later did Troy appear in a cyan blue polo and khaki shorts, as he led them both out to the car.

"I wonder if anyone is even serving breakfast any more, it's nearly noon time," pondered Gabriella out loud.

"Well if not, then we can just beg them to make us some pancakes, right?" suggested Troy, his voice dead serious.

"You can do the begging, I'll pull out the puppy eyes, sound good to you?" offered Gabriella.

"Perfect," responded Troy, before he quickly glanced at Gabriella with admiration in his eyes and he took a firm grasp of her hand and offered her a wink.

-

-

An hour later Troy and Gabriella found themselves with their hands rested on their now huge stomachs groaning about how they regretted every bite they took of their to-die-for pancakes. Needless to say, they begged and they showed the puppy dog eyes, and they were _not_ disappointed.

The food was incredible.

"I feel like a whale," muttered Gabriella as she tilted her head back in exhaustion.

"Well that explains a lot.." replied Troy, before he earned a hard kick in his shin and screeched across the table. "What was that for?!"

"You just called me a whale, you idiot!" exclaimed Gabriella.

Troy just chuckled before leaning back down and closer to Gabriella's face. "A beautiful whale."

"Oh! So now you're calling me fat _and_ beautiful?!"

"Shhh! You know I'm only teasing you babe, you're nothing but extraordinary. Just out of this world beautiful."

A blush rose on Gabriella's face, and after tilting her head down to play with her hands, Troy got up to go pay their bill. With the credit card.

Once he was back he grabbed her hand and led her outside and back to the car. Soundlessly, he turned back onto the main and deserted road before hitting the high way and inching the speedometer up, his left hand on the wheel as he drove, his right hand laced with Gabriella's.

"Where are we going?" questioned Gabriella softly.

"You'll see," answered Troy, mysteriousness dripping in his voice.

"Tr-oyy! You can't just _not_ tell me where we're going!" Instantly, Gabriella set her pout free and pulled out the puppy dog eyes.

Troy made sure not to look at her as he answered. "I can and I will. Relax Gabriella, I'm not taking you somewhere where I'm going to kill you and bury your body."

"Troy! I wasn't even thinking anything close to that! Thanks for bringing that up, now I really need to know where you're kidnapping me to."

"I'm not kidnapping you, you wanted to come. Plus, you just love being around me 24/7, and you know that's the truth. So if I just so happen to want to go to some deserted desert of sorts and kill you, you'd come willingly just so you could be near me anyways. So technically, there's no kidnapping going on."

The seriousness and thoughtfulness in Troy's words completely and utterly blew Gabriella away. Blew her so far she was sure that if she would allow herself to laugh, she'd blow up from laughing so hard.

"You are just.. unbelievable. Just.. amazing Troy Bolton." A enormous smile spread across Gabriella's face before they both burst out in laughter and turned up the radio. They sang along to Kanye West, they "Let It Rock" to Kevin Rudolph, and Troy even allowed one song from Taylor Swift to filter the car. Before they knew it, Troy was pulling into his secret destination, smiling at the curious expression on Gabriella's face.

"Where.."

Before she could say more, Gabriella felt a tug on her hand as Troy helped her step out of the car and her feet hit the dirt beneath them.

"Come on," spoke Troy softly, tugging gently on Gabriella's hand for her to follow. Not too far away from the car did Troy motion for them to sit down on the flat surface.

"This.. is Cedar Bluff. Beautiful, isn't it?"

"Stunning," she whispered back before allowing her eyes to gaze over the incredible setting in front of her. Water was all she could see, as it was lined with miles and miles of rock and bluff. If they had kept walking, they would have fallen to their death, so they had to stay back a ways.

People from all over came to Cedar Bluff Reservoir to fish, camp, do water sports, hung bird and other wildlife, all the while surrounded by high limestone bluffs and spectacular scenery. It was simply a sight to see that would blow you away, and that's what it did to Gabriella.

"How did you.. find this?" questioned Gabriella as she tore her eyes away from the picture perfect scene in front of her and gazed into Troy's cyan eyes.

"Oh you know.. the Internet. I thought it would be nice to go and explore for a little bit. See what's out there, you know? I mean, it's not everyday that you're stranded in Kansas with nothing to do, yet a whole state is lying at your fingertips."

Admiration was pouring out of Gabriella's warm eyes. "You've always had such a beautiful way with words Troy, you never cease to amaze me. I don't.. I don't know what I'd ever do without you."

Troy shifted his weight towards Gabriella more. "Shh. Don't say that. You don't ever have to worry about that." His finger came up and brushed her lips closed, immediately causing her to shut up and forget her previous thoughts.

His face was coming closer to hers, and she was sure that her heart was going to explode, and very quickly. But it wasn't exploding, just beating louder, just going crazier, just proving how intoxicated she was by his very presence. Troy's hand came up to trace Gabriella's jaw line, smoothing out over her soft cheek. She leaned into his touch, noticing that her heart had an audible reaction to it. In that moment in time, she felt so at peace, so loved and adored, so wanted. And she also forgot to breathe. He was just so stunning, and she was sure that there was nothing about him that could be improved upon.

He paused to catch a stray lock of hair that was escaping the twist on her neck and wound it back into place. Gabriella's heart spluttered hyperactively immediately, and one side of his mouth pulled up into her favorite uneven smile.

Gabriella reached up and behind Troy's face, braiding her fingers through his hair to move him closer to her. Softly, Troy leaned his forehead down upon Gabriella's, waiting a moment as the unexpected electricity flew through both of their souls. He nuzzled their noses together, softly blowing his warm breath on her face.

And when they reconnected their lips once more, it was like it was their first kiss all over again. It was meaningful beyond belief, passionate and full of heart.

Their lips moved together as one, before Troy felt Gabriella ask for entrance into his soul. And without hesitation, he allowed her in, basking in her beauty and glory, holding onto her face and body with all his strength, never wanting to part from this angelic creature he was being graced with.

It was on this bluff that Gabriella became positive about three things. First, Troy was the perfect gentleman. Second, he most certainly was — and she didn't know if he did or ever would feel the same way — her other half. And third, Gabriella Montez was unconditionally and irrevocably in love with him.

* * *

**A/N: I'm sorry for the long delay on this chapter, but I was having trouble getting inspired. Oh, and I'd also like to mention that I don't own or claim any of the _Twilight_ quotes as my own. If you picked up on them, that is, hehe! Please go check out my new story, Everything About You, too please!**

**Everything About You summary:**

**In no time they became the best of friends. Always together doing childish things, they never had a moment of boredom. But they're teenagers after all, and every teenager wants more than friendship. They want love. Troyella. **

**Review and I'll be motivated to update again soon!**


End file.
